Shadow World School
by DeltaLilley21
Summary: Clary is a fierce yet unknown Shadowhunter. Her life changes she she meets the Lightwoods and enrols at the new Shadow World School, made for Nephilim and Downworlders alike. But things take a sinister turn when memories better left forgotten are awoken, and love is in the air...Clace, Malec, Sizzy, and Jaia! I don't own TMI, Cassandra Clare does.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first fan fiction so please go easy on me, but constructive criticism would definitely be appreciated. Hope you like it!**

 **Clary POV**

Clary didn't have a lot of packing to do. She got out of bed a whole half an hour before she had to leave, had a quick shower, pulled on a random assortment of clothes and sipped at her large mug of coffee absently.

It wasn't that she wasn't excited. No, she was. Boarding school? Yeah, every kids dream. With Shadowhunters, faeries, vampires and werewolves? Even better. But what she really didn't want to happen was for people to figure out who she was. That she was Valentine Morgenstern's daughter. No, she was _not_ looking forward to that.

With twenty minutes left to spare, Clary decided to put on some make-up, but gave up as soon as she began to sift through the big bag that her friend Magnus has gifted her years ago. She hadn't opened a single one of the products yet.

Still with fifteen minutes to spare, she decided just to leave anyway. Technically, she should not have been allowed to drive. But luckily her step father and guardian Luke was a cop, so he pulled a few strings and _voila_ , she had a licence. It wasn't like she really needed a car anyway, she could just teleport herself any where she wanted using a rune, but not even Shadowhunters should have the skills to create runes at their wish like Clary did. It was something kept firmly between her and Luke.

Sighing, she pulled out of the drive and onto the road.

Music automatically turned on, and she desperately tried to zone out and squash her anxiety.

* * *

 **Jace POV**

Jace was napping in his sisters car when he was suddenly thrown forward. Rubbing his forehead, he sat back on the seat and glared at Isabelle.

"Will you ever learn to drive properly, Iz?" He said.

"Maybe when you learn to stop sleeping." She retorted.

 _Ugh,_ _Shadowhunters school_ , Jace thought, scowling. Or to be more specific, _shadow world_ school. Fun, fun, fun. Maybe there'd be some hot girls he could spend the night with. _Ugh_.

He climbed out of the car and stretched, yawning loudly. Slamming the car door behind him, he gazed around his surroundings as Isabelle frowned at her broken nail and Alec gave her a withering look. Past the busy parking lot filled with cars and bags and strange people was the school. It was strict and stern looking with its iron wrought gates covered with ivy, and a grand brick building similar to the Institute back in Manhattan.

Jace's gaze swept across the car park, stopping when he spotted a small carrot haired girl struggling with her luggage. _There is no way she's old enough to be driving a car,_ he thought. He smirked when he spotted a rune on her neck. _Shadowhunter_. Why hadn't he ever heard of this girl before?

She was now heaving a large duffle bag out of the boot of her car, until it finally landed on the concrete with a _thump_.

" _Ugh_." He heard her say.

Jace was oblivious to the stares and giggles from the whole female crowd in the parking lot, oblivious to the envious glances of the male crowd, and, most importantly, oblivious to the glances coming from his _parabatai_. He was too focused on the red haired girl.

Suddenly, the girl spun around, and Jace caught her eye. _Woah_. Bright green, like the fields back in Idris.

Jace tilted his head to the side, intrigued.

* * *

 **Clary POV**

Clary inspected the golden boy from a row of cars away, suspressing a blush. _Why is he staring at me?_

She sighed when the realisation dawned on her. _My stupid orange hair_. Rolling her eyes, she tried to drag the duffle towards the scary looking brick building, to no avail.

"I didn't even put much in here!" She muttered to herself, unzipping the bag.

 _Oh_. That bastard Luke! Most of the bag was filled with rocks. She pulled her phone from her pocket and called him.

"As soon as I get back from this stupid school I will murder you myself." She growled before he could even speak.

"And what did the poor step daddy do this time to deserve such a threat?" He asked with mock innocence.

"You know what." She said and hung up. Scowling, she scooped up a handful of stones and began to toss them into the bushes past the parking lot.

* * *

 **Jace POV**

Jace watched as the girl hung up the phone and began to toss rocks from inside her relatively small bag. _What the hell?_

"Jace!"

"Iz!" He said mockingly.

Izzy followed Jace's gaze to the red headed girl. "Aha!" She said, smirking. Alec came up behind them.

"Who're we watching?" He said. "Oh. That one."

Jace looked at his face of disappointment. "Heard of her?" He asked. Alec still didn't look at him.

* * *

 **Alec POV**

"Isn't she the one who got the Cup last year?" Alec said, before realising that was exactly the wrong thing to say. Jace just looked even _more_ interested.

"Why have I never heard of her then?" Izzy asked, walking around the side of her car to stand with Alex and Jace.

"I think she handed the credit over to her father or something." He said resolutely.

"Why?" Jace said.

"How would I know?" Alec snapped.

"You look like you might!" Jace snapped back.

"Maybe she's just not an attention seeking player like you." Izzy interrupted.

"Fair enough." Jace said absently, and took a step forward.

"I wouldn't go near her if I were you." Alec said.

"Why not? It's not like she's gonna hurt me." Jace replied, and without even looking back, he began to walk towards the godamned _girl_.

* * *

 **Clary POV**

Clary still had a bagful of rocks and only ten minutes before she had to check into her room if she didn't want to miss lunch. _Damn it_. She hurled the rocks faster.

"I'm just wondering," asked a voice from behind her, "what on earth are you doing?"

Clary spun around, only to see the golden boy with a mocking expression on his face. She glared at him.

"Blame my step father." She said curtly.

"Whoa, whoa, okay then _carrot_." He said, hands in the air like in surrender.

"Do I look like a vegetable to you?"

"No," the boy said, smirking. "You look a lot tastier than that."

Clary took a step back, disgusted. "I think I'll pass."

The golden haired asshole frowned, and then glanced at her bag full of rocks. "If you want me to help you, you better be nice." He said finally.

"And if I don't want your help?"

"Then you're rude."

"At least I'm intelligent."

"I don't think I like what you're implying."

"I guess it's a mutual feeling then."

There was silence for a minute, in which Clary took the time to toss rocks into the bushes quickly.

"I guess I'll help you anyway then." The boy said. _Oh god,_ Clary thought.

* * *

 **Jace POV**

Jace had been looking at the girl the whole time, watching as she deftly ignored his charm and handsomeness. There was only one other girl wo could do that, who was Izzy. But that was different, because Izzy was his sister. He was curious.

"How old are you?" He asked, tossing a few stones into the trees.

"Older than you."

Jace frowned. No way was she older than him. "It's funny you say that, because I was just thinking that my nine year old brother is taller than you."

"Ha ha ha," she said sarcastically. "That was _so_ funny I forgot to laugh. And—" she added, while flicking a stone at him, "I was talking in levels of maturity."

Jace couldn't help himself with what he said next. "I've heard that girls like a bit of an immature man in bed—they say it makes things more fun."

"What—so girls go to bed with you out of their own free will? Somehow I don't believe that."

"You won't be thinking like that for long. Soon you'll be begging me for—"

"The location of your razor so that I can shave all of that lovely golden hair of yours off."

"Hmm," Jace replied,"people have always told me I would totally rock a bald look."

"What—bald of that fragile masculinity of yours?"

"As opposed to that growing sense of doom when you realise you're never going to get taller?"

"That's nothing compared to the growing sense of doom _you_ must feel when you look in the mirror and see a narcissistic numbskull?"

"Yeah, I've killed so many demons that—"

"Okay, I need to go." The girl said, slamming the boot of her car shut and locking it. "Unlike you, I have a worthwhile life to live." She hoisted her duffle bage over her shoulder and began to walk towards the main school building.

"Wait!" Jace suddenly said.

As soon as the girl looked around with her eyebrows raised, he began to walk towards her as if he had not just called out to her. Jace Herondale, calling out to a girl? It was unheard of.

"So my brother, Alec—" He said, pointing over at Alec and Isabelle attempting to get her many bags of clothes, shoes and make-up out of her car. "He told me that you were the one who retrieved the Mortal Cup last year, but handed the credit to your dad."

The girl scowled at him, but allowed him to walk beside her. "He's right."

"That's it? 'He's right'?"

"Yup."

Jace raises an eyebrow at her, but she's didn't see it because she wasn't even looking at him.

"Wait, so why? Why would you not want the glory?"

The girl exhaled a little. "I already get enough attention from my family. I don't need any more."

"Your family? What—" Suddenly Jace realised that the girl looked mortified at what she's had said.

"You know what? Just forget I said that." And with that she walked off, leaving Jace stranded in the middle of the parking lot.

* * *

"So, my favourite imbecile, how did your carrot girl chasing go?" Isabelle said as she, Jace and Alec walked began to walk through the corridors of their new school.

Jace sighed dramatically. "I don't know. She was... different."

"Different?" she said, rolling her eyes. "In what way? Stay with her for two days instead of one?"

"Well. She just didn't..." He searched for the right words. "You know, stare at me."

Isabelle just laughed, and handed him an information slip as they walked down the dark panelled hallways with rich red carpet.

Alec was silent. Jace knew he was pissed off, but didn't really care. Alec was always pissed.

"Poor little Jaceeey isn't crowded by swooning girls." Isabelle teased. Jace felt the heat rise to his face, and quickly coughed to hide it.

"Poor little Isabelle isn't crowded by swooning boys." He retorted quickly.

"I am a strong, independent woman who don't need no man." She said, flicked her hair and walked away to find her room.

* * *

 **Clary POV**

Clary finally managed to drag her single bag into her room and sighed loudly at the sight of two single beds. _I'll have a room mate_.

She dumped the bag on her bed and collapsed onto the hard mattress. _Well_ , she told herself, _good job Clary. You havn't even had lunch yet and you've already made an enemy._

He deserved it though. Never before had she met such an egotistical, self-absorbed—

He was quite good looking though.

She silently berated herself. _You have a boyfriend, Clary._

She sighed.

 _A boyfriend that means nothing to me._

 _And you do not need to get too close to anybody_ , she thought. _Then your secret comes out._

Suddenly a tall girl with raven hair and dark brown eyes walked in. She wore sky high heels and a short red dress with bold makeup. _Wow._

"So you must be..." She glanced down at the pamphlet and a slip of paper, "Clarissa Fairchild."

"Yeah, it's actually Clarissa _Fray_..." Clary said, hoping the girl didn't recognize her actual last name. "But call me Clary please. I hate the name Clarissa." She finished with a scowl, and the girl smiled.

"I guess we're in the same boat. I hate the name Isabelle. So it's Izzy."

"Cool." Clary cringed at how introverted she was, but tried again. "How do you feel about going to this school?" She asked.

Izzy sighed. "It's a terrible idea. I mean, really? The Clave really thinks that Shadowhunters and Downworlders will be able to get along at the same school? It's ridiculous." She finished.

"I'm just gonna agree with you because the only Shadowhunteror downworlder I know are my step dad Luke, Magnus and Simon."

Izzy smiled. "Who's Simon?" she asked.

Clary bit her lip at the thought of him. "He's my best friend, has been for the last ten years, but right now he's not talking to me."

"Why?"

"I-I don't know."

"Oh."

The conversation had stopped, leaving only an awkward silence. "Hey, do you wanna dress up?" Izzy suddenly said.

"Ummm, sure." Clary said. Although "dressing up" did sound a bit daunting, she didn't want to be left friendless at lunch today.

Izzy smiled and pulled her by the hand into the bathroom. It was quite small, white and the vanity had marble patterns on it.

"I guess it's alright." Clary said, watching as Izzy's face fell.

"How am I going to fit all my stuff in here?"

"Come on, you'll be fine. I'll help you."

And so they dressed up for the next hour, trying on slutty dresses and gowns and skirts and different make up looks and everything in between. Clary swore Izzy had the contents of a whole mall in those bags. But she didn't mind. She even enjoyed it. It was fun to have a girl to do girly things with.

She learnt that Izzy had three brothers, Alec, Max and Jace. Alec was a year older than them, Max was nine, and Jace was adopted.

At the end Clary was in dark skinny jeans, white tank top, leather jacket and white converse sneakers. She had a small amount of make up on, and nude painted lips. Her usually frizzy and wild red hair was tamed, and was left shiny and swishy. She even had a new haircut, it only came to the bottom of her shoulder blades now. Her and Izzy had argued about that for a while, but Clary eventually gave in. And she liked it.

Izzy looked hot. Like she had a black pleated miniskirt with tights, soft brown leather boots and bold make like before. Clary would never look far as good as her. She sighed.

* * *

When they got to the dining hall, it was only half full. Izzy found a table in the centre, and Clary broke off to go over to Andrew's table.

"Clary! Where you going?" Izzy said.

"My boyfriend." She said, motioning to Andrews table. She walked up to it, and went to take the seat next to Andrew. The table was full of rowdy boys covered in runes, and hot, fake blondes. The type you'd expect to be called Becky.

"Andrew!" She said, and his slightly unfamiliar blue eyes met hers. "Oh, hey Clary." He sounded disappointed, she frowned.

"Why don't you sit somewhere else? There's no room at this table."

The very empty seat next to him shine like a beacon.

"What? So Mr. Invisible is sitting there?" Her tone was cold.

"Uh..." he trailed off.

"Fine then." She turned on her heel and stalked towards Izzy's table.

"What happened?" Izzy looked up from her phone.

Clary leaned in closer to her. "I'm quite sure my boyfriend just rejected me."

Izzy's mouth dropped open, and she put her phone away.

"How?"

"He just told me to sit somewhere else, because there was no room at that table." Clary rolled her eyes,"When there was obviously a seat next to him. When I pointed that out, he didn't have an answer."

"The lying asshole." Izzy said, narrowing her eyes suspiciously. "Hate to break it to you, Clary, but I think he might be cheating on you." Iz looked sympathetic.

"Oh, no. I don't think he'd do that. Probably just too embarrassed to be seen with me."

 _Of course he would cheat on me._

"If you say so."

And they began talk about all kinds of things.

Suddenly the whole hall went silent. Clary whipped her head around, to see the golden boy who had helped her (or hindered may have been the correct term) earlier along with a more resigned boy with dark hair and bright blue eyes. He strutted over to their table, and sat next to Clary. The other boy glared at her and sat next to Izzy. The whole hall had eyes on them, especially the boy. Jeez. _Is he like famous or something?_ she thought.

She raised her eyebrow at him. She was proud of this, and had only just mastered it. She remembered that it had been _Simon_ that had finally taught her, and quickly suppressed the thought.

The golden boy smirked at her. Clary turned away from him and continued her conversation with Izzy. She could feel the two boys looking at them. Finally she gave in.

"I'm gonna go get some food." she said and quickly left the table. Izzy made no move to follow her. _I'm sure this is going to be fun._

She walked along the serving bench, and made herself a tasty looking sub. She hadn't even realised she was this hungry.

"I expected it to be a lot worse than this." Said a voice from behind her. It was the golden boy from their table.

"What'd you expect then? Eyeball soup and cow gut sandwiches?"

He smirked. "Possibly. I was more envisioning shapeless dishes with no ingredient lists."

"You're right about that one." She pointed to a metal sink of greenish sludge with goopy lumps floating around in it, and wrinkled her nose.

"Brand new; snot soup with extra bodily fluids. Low fat and good source of protein."

That earned him a glare from the lunch ladies.

"For your information, young man, that is the cooks special soup that speeds up the healing process, something you may need in this type of school. Those stupid tattoos of yours are horrid."

The lady had baggy skin, and looked stern. Jace didn't reply.

We slid out of that section, and next to a tray filled with sauces.

"You just got _burrned."_ She hissed under her breath, and giggled.

"I had a million things to say to her, but didn't want her poisoning me in my sleep."

"Yeah right."

The boy walked back to their table with Clary, her lunch tray perched precariously on her arm.

When they reached the table, they slid into their seats simultaneously.

"Clary! So, this is Alec—" Izzy motioned to the quiet dark haired boy, "and Jace." She motioned to the golden haired asshat.

Just then Clary realised that Jace hasn't made one stupid comment in their whole thirty second conversation they had had at the serving bench. _It's probably a major achievement for him._

She sighed, felt Jace follow her gaze to a table hosting a massive group of rowdy Nephilim.

"Your crush?" He asked her.

"No." Her gaze remained fixed on Andrew, sitting very close to a fake looking blond chic. "My boyfriend."

"Ah...He cheating in you?"

"I'm not sure. I guess I'll just have to wait and see."

Iz leaned in to them. "He told her to sit somewhere else because there wasn't enough seats and—"

"There was obviously one right next to him." Clary finished for her.

"Which he'd obviously reserved for that chick." Alec had leaned in, and was pointing to the blonde next to Andrew.

They probably looked very bizarre, all leaned in over their table, staring and pointing and narrowing their eyes.

"I bet her names Becky." Clary said, hearing Jace and Alec's soft laughter.

"Why do you say that?" Izzy said.

"All fake blonde chics are called Becky. Especially the ones who are trying to be seductive around another's boyfriend." Alec said for her.

Clary looked at him, and smiled. She liked him already. He was handsome, but she wasn't concerned about that. He seemed a lot like Luke, the parent of the group, the one who always made everybody feel better.

"Not necessarily." Jace muttered as the toothpick thin boyfriend stealing girl strutted over, her heels _click clacking_ on the floor. From what Clary could make out, she was the second rated school man eater. Right after the other very fake blonde who took the seat next to Andrew as soon as the other one had left.

Clary smiled inwardly as Jace groaned.

"Hi Aline." He said.

"Hi Jace!" She gave him a little wave, showing off her perfectly manicured nails, and blew him a kiss. She perched herself on his lap, and turned towards Clary.

"And you are...?" Aline said, her high pitched fake voice grinding against Clary's nerves.

"Clary Fray."

"Oh! I know you!"

"You do?"

"Mmm. Your dating that one, right?" Aline pointed to Andrew, and Clary rolled her eyes.

"Uh...I guess."

"Aren't you sure?"

Clary was not opening her soul to this chick.

"Uh..."

"Don't worry! Just make sure when you're getting a new one, don't take mine." Aline stroked Jace's chest, and Clary caught him cringe a little.

"I could say the same for you." Clary muttered.

Aline spun around. "Sorry?"

"I said, I could say the same for you."

Aline glared at her, but didn't respond. Clary sighed.

"You're a hypocrite. You're telling me not to take your boyfriend, yet a minute ago you were dragging your finger down my boyfriends face and pushing your boobs into his neck."

Aline flushed red, out of anger or embarrassment, Clary didn't know. "You _bitch_! You just want to watch the world burn, don't you!" Aline looked furious. "Andrew only went out with you to make me jealous!" Aline was screaming now, and the whole hall was staring.

Clary kept her cool though. "I doubt that since we started dating a month ago."

Aline looked lost for words, and Clary smirked slightly. "Don't you dare steal my boyfriend!" Aline screamed.

"Again, I could say the same for you."

"You bitch-"

"Aline, calm down. Do you really think the likes of him—" she pointed to Jace and his gorgeous golden looks "would be attracted to the likes of _me_?" She pointed to herself. "I have red hair, I'm short, my skin is like porcelain, I'm introverted, I don't wear makeup, my best friend is a vampire, I'm not even an A cup and boys only ask me out for dares!"

The last bit, she had to remind herself, was not entirely true.

Aline finally stalked off to Andrew. She suddenly realised that she'd basically told the whole school all her faults, and blushed. She hid behind her hair, and waited for the looks to die down.

Finally she exhaled, and pushed her hair out of her eyes. She opens her eyes to apologise to Jace but—hang on a second. Did she just think to _apologise_?

"Before you apologise, thank you." Jace said. Her mouth dropped open. He smiled. "The number of times I've broke up with her is countless."

"I see." Clary said.

"Trust me, she's a pain in the neck." Izzy said, leaning in.

"No better than Meliorn." Alec said.

"Meliorn?" Clary said.

Jace sighed. "Izzy's faerie boyfriend."

"And what's wrong with him?"

She was distracted by a loud laugh. Across at Andrew's table, Aline's replacement fake blonde was dripping. It seemed like Andrew had tipped the contents of his water over her head for some reason or another.

"Clary?"

She looked back over to her table. "Yes?"

"Why—actually, never mind." Alec looked down.

"Uh..." Clary trailed off.

"Clary! Sodoyouwannahaveaparty?" Izzy said quickly, resting her head on her hands.

"Not particularly." Clary said.

Izzy gasped. "Why not?"

Clary sucked a breath in through her teeth. "Uh..."

Then Jace spoke up. "Sebastian alert!"

Izzy and Alec both looked up to a tall, muscular guy sauntering over. Clary mouthed a _thank you_ to Jace. "Hey Isabelle!" He exclaimed, placing a hand on her back.

"Just fine, thanks." Izzy said, obviously wanting the whole encounter to end. Just then a loud crash clattered across the hall, and all eyes turned towards a guilty looking Simon standing in the middle of the hall with an upturned tray and splatters of goop at his feet.

Clary turned back to Sebastian and Izzy, thinking, _if he won't speak to me, I won't sympathise for him._

"So who're you?" Clary asked.

Sebastian turned to her, a bored expression on his face. But as soon as he saw her face though, his eyes widened and he instantly looked interested.

"Isabelle, who's your friend?"

"That, Sebastian, is Clary. And no, you will not date her." Jace said.

"Yeah, she has a boyfriend." Alec said. Clary noticed how he emphasised it.

"But I still want to know who you are." Clary said.

"Yeah. We could talk about it over a cup of—"

"Stop—" Jace started, but Clary interupted.

"Look, you inconsiderate asshat. I wanted to know why you were making my friend Izzy so uncomfortable. But you know what, I think I'll hear it from a more reliable source instead."

"Piss off, Sebastian. Or I'll kick you where the sun don't shine." Izzy said, regaining her composure.

"Fine. But I'll see you later, Clary." Sebastian smiled widely, and stalked off. There was silence for a second, before the table erupted.

"Thank you so much Clary-"

"Uh, I hate Sebastian-"

"Why'd you even date him in the first place Iz-"

"Jesus Chri-"

But Clary's attention was on red faced Simon, as he gathered up the mess and spoke with a lunch lady. She handed him a roll of paper towels and pointed to the floor.

Clary looked back to Izzy. "Oh my god Izzy I'm so sorry I didn't notice what he was doing sooner-"

"No, no, Clary, thank you so much. If you hadn't noticed it could have been very, very bad." Izzy said, hugging her. "And don't apologize. Also...are we—are we actually friends?"

"Of course Iz! Unless—unless you don't want—"

"No, no, I want to be friends! To tell you the truth, I haven't had a proper girlfriend since Jace came along. They would just be nice to me to get to him."

"That's awful. And also, I haven't had a girlfriend ever, I've always had Simon, so..."

They hugged again, and began to chat. Jace and Alec exchanged looks, shrugged, and conversed between themselves. Somehow, it popped out that Clary had gone to mundane school...

* * *

 **Jace POV**

"Wait. Why were you in mundane school?" Jace asked.

"My mum didn't tell me I was a Shadowhunters until I was 13, and then..." she trailed. A thousand questions were popping in his head. 13! How could—

"She died. At the hands of my father."

"Oh." Jace said quietly, unsure how to respond. He could sense Alec and Izzy's attention shift to Clary now.

"Anyway, my step father Luke trained me." She finished, and looked away uncomfortably.

"Oh my god Clary that's awful." Izzy said quietly.

Even Alec wasn't glaring at her anymore. Jace knew how she felt. His own father had died when he was ten. He had seen him die, and that memory still haunted him. Jace wondered how Clary's own father could kill her mother. Then he remembered the lesson that his father had drummed into him since he was a little boy. Emotions cloud judgement. To love is to destroy. He'd almost forgotten.

* * *

 **Clary** **POV**

Clary was staring at the floor, feeling uncomfortable. How come she had just poured out her soul to a group of people she'd only known for a couple of hours and she didn't even know anything about them? She hadn't even gone through lunch yet and her new friends were wayyyy too close to discovering her true identity.

Just then she noticed Simon walking away from the lunch ladies, towards her. He caught her eye, saw her sitting in the middle of the hall with a group of Shadowhunters that seemed to look way cooler than him, how they were all looking up at her with shock and sympathy on their faces. Clary beckoned him towards them, but he'd already turned away. She watched as he made his way towards a table near the back, sporting a hot girl with a frizzy 80's hairstyle and dangly earrings. She looked away.

* * *

 **Simon** **POV**

Simon was furious. Furious at Clary, but more at himself. He'd let Clary slip away again, into the hands of a bunch of Shadowhunters. One of them looked like a shard of sun that had fallen from the sky and happened to land here. More so, he'd seen the way that boy looked at her. A mixture of awe and sadness.

Sure, she did have that boyfriend, Andrew. But he knew that wasn't serious.

He stalked over to the table holding the hot werewolf. Time to make Clary jealous, he thought. He pulled out a chair at the end of the table and plonked himself down smoothly.

"Bloodsucker." Said one of the rough looking werewolves, lip curling up.

"Have a problem?" Simon said, refusing to let his voice waver in fear.

"I don't like bloodsuckers." The werewolf said.

"Me neither." Said another. Simon looked over at the hot girl. He examined her, frizzy hair, dark skin, gold earrings and a pretty face. Nothing compared to Clary, but she'd do. She had coal black eyes, and a wore a small, flirtatious smile.

She looked back at him curiously. "Hey, leave him alone. I wanna play. I'm bored." she said with a giggle. "So, I'm Maia." she said, offering Simon her hand.

* * *

 **Jace** **POV**

Jace watched Clary's face fall as she watched the bloodsucker walk away. Seriously? She's got a crush on a vampire? _I'm so much better than him_ , Jace thought. He badly wanted to say that, but knew that it would ruin any chance he had with her at all. Actually, why did he want to be with her? She wasn't hot, as to say. _No, she's beautiful._

 _She literally just rattled off her faults to Aline. Surely there's something wrong with her...Ah, yes! She's immune to my charms._

* * *

 **Alec POV**

"Your uh...second boyfriend looks kinda pissed." Alec pointed out after a long silence. He was relieved, she not only had a cheating boyfriend, but also a crush on somebody. Which would mean that she wouldn't steal Jace from him. _Phew_.

"He's not my boyfriend." Clary said defensively. "He's..."

"Is he Simon? The best friend you were talking about?" Izzy asked. "Yeah..."

She set her jaw in a hard line. "And he won't talk to me for some reason." she said.

"I think I know why." Jace said.

She spun around to look at him. "Why?"

Jace seemed to grimace. "I'll let him tell you himself."

Clary remained silent. Why wasn't Jace telling her? It was obvious to Alec. The bloodsucker was probably in love with her. He could read it right off Jace's thoughts, they'd known each for that long. _Oh_. Alec knew why. Because if Clary knew that she'd go for him instead of Jace.

Alec was worried. Jace was never in a serious relationship, never had been, and Alec never expected him to be in one. Sure, he'd had years worth of fantasies about him and Jace, but he'd already accepted the reality of the situation years ago. Jace was as straight as a ruler. And now he was actually listening to what this red haired chick said, like he was interested in what she was saying. Alec could see the sympathy in his eyes. _He's_ _never_ _done_ _this_ _before_.

 **Did you like it? I know I skipped around POV's a lot, but it'll probably settle down in the next couple of chapters. Ok, goodbye for now...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi** **again! This** **chapter** **is a bit of a filler, where the characters are settling in to their new school. Exciting things will happen in chapter 3, I promise. Here goes nothing...**

 **Clary POV**

Clary was walking the hall alongside Izzy, Jace and Alec.

"So where are we going first?" Clary asked.

"A large gym area to have hand to hand combat tracing with Mr. Hodge." Alec said. Clary sighed internally. She knew that in the short half an hour she'd known him, she knew him well enough to know he'd probably memorised the schedule for the whole week.

Izzy sighed. "What are you now, a walking textbook or a schedule?"

Jace laughed lightly. '"Izzy do you even know what a textbook is?" Clary said.

"I know enough." she retorted.

"Sure, sure."

They reached the gym. One side was crowded with various equipment, most of which she'd never seen before. Luke had a much smaller gym in his basement that would probably be twice as effective. The other had nothing on it except a black foamy material on the floor.

An oldish man covered in wrinkled runes jumped from behind us, wearing a fancy black suit. Clary resisted the urge to raise an eyebrow, her newfound ability.

"I'm Hodge." he said, and patted a bird on his shoulder. "Obviously this is your first lesson at this wonderful new school," he smiled,"and I'll be testing your basic abilities." A murmur went through the crowd of shadowhunters and downworlders.

"After that you'll be sorted into classes based on your abilities. Also, you will receive a list of rules at dinner time, some of the most important being : warlocks are not to use their magic unless requested by a staff member..." Clary yawned, and put her hair in a quick pony tail. "Now to start!" Hodge finished.

He read several pairings off a sheet of paper, until he came to our names.

"Alec Lightwood and Magnus Bane. Isabelle Lightwood and Simon Lewis. Clarissa Fray and Jace Herondale."

Clary scowled. Sure, Jace was attractive. But he was also a stuck up, egotistic twerp.

"Excited?" Jace said from beside her, rubbing his hands together.

'"Not particularly." Clary replied. Jace smiled as if in pain.

"Now get started!" Hodge yelled.

"I'll try not to hurt you." Jace said.

Clary snickered. "Okay then. You might as well just let me win."

His eyebrows shot up. Yes, she knew that he was the best Shadowhunter their age. Izzy had told that. But she also knew that Luke was Valentine's parabatai, and that he was the best fighter of his time. So she just hoped her unexpected and newfound confidence would get through the fight.

"Okay then." he smirked. He didn't believe her. He looked at her in the eyes, letting her get absorbed in his golden eyes with flecks of warm brown and—

When he launched himself at her, she was more than ready. She flipped over him easily, and landed silently.

"You'll have to do better than that to win, pretty boy." she said. Jace was surprised. That better teach him. He stalked towards her, like a cat hunting a mouse. At the last moment he sprung, aiming a punch to her stomach. She used her forearm to use his own momentum against him, like Luke had taught her. He should have snapped backwards onto his bum, but instead he had anticipated her move and landed gracefully to the corner. He was good. Probably better than her. But she wouldn't let him think that.

Finally he had Clary pinned under his leg. The entire group of students had been watching for the last ten minutes. Their fight was interesting, he knew, the two best fighters up against each other. Hodge was counting.

"One. Two-" and Clary flipped up, and somehow pinned him to the ground. Jace looked slightly dazed.

"Three! May I present the winner, Clary Fray." Hodge yelled, holding her hand in the air. He had difficulty doing this however, because she was so short.

Clary could feel herself blush. She groaned internally. Really? Must she blush at everything? There were girls around screaming things like " girl power!".

"Oh my god Clary!" Izzy looked down at me. "That's the first time that any shadowhunters has ever beat Jace in a fight!"

"Wait what?!" Clary said.

"You're amazing!"

She looked back to smirk at Jace, but he wasn't there. She watched as he walked away, a look of pure anger and hurt on his face.

Later, Clary had finally escaped from the hands of girls and boys alike, and went to her room to shower. She could literally feel the sweat dripping down her face and back. She didn't even bother grabbing clothes and just hopped straight in the shower, and scrubbed herself clean with her favourite flowery soap.

When she got out she wrapped a towel around herself, and another around her wet hair like a turban. She walked back into the room to find Izzy organising her clothes in the closet.

"Oh my god." Clary said involuntarily.

"What?" Izzy said, not turning around from the clothes.

"You have a lot of clothes."

"Not that many. And by the way, yours are over there." She pointed to the end of the closet, where lay a couple of pairs of jeans, some plain t shirts, underclothes and the beautiful silver dress that Luke gave her as a birthday present.

"Hang on a second. You unpacked my bag?" Clary said.

"Maybe?" Izzy replied sheepishly.

"Ugh, whatever. It's not like there was much in there anyway."

"And hey, you're not going to see Jace with jeans and a tee."

"Okay number one. Why not? And two. How did you know that I was going to talk to Jace?"

"Because you beat him, and you know that that's the first time he's ever been beaten, and you feel bad and unworthy."

"Wow. You could be a phycolagist."

"I guess. I'd probably just make my customers want to kill themselve though." she added. " No, Izzy you wouldn't." But Clary couldn't suppress her laughter.

"So what do you want me to wear instead then?"

"Well your jeans of course." she rolled her eyes at me confused look. Hadn't she just refused that idea 20 seconds ago?

"You don't want to make it look like your trying too hard, but still beautiful."

Izzy moved around and began work on Clary's hair. "Again, number one, are you like trying to hook Jace and I up? And two, is my hair that bad?"

"Don't worry dear, you look beautiful just the way you are, you just need a little more-" she clicked her fingers in her old lady impression.

"Riiight. But I think I'll just stick to simple. I'm not sure he'll be happy to see me. He'll probably kill me."

Izzy frowned. "Yeah you're right." And she left Clary to her own devices. She still hadn't told me whether she was trying to hook Jace up with her.

She sighed, and closing the bathroom door behind her, she pulled on her jeans, flowey blue shirt and white cardigan, paired with her white sneakers and a messy bun.

* * *

 **Jace POV**

Jace was busy staring into space when Clary arrived. How had he known where his room was? Ugh, probably that bloody Simon kid. Jace had to be paired with the geekiest, most awkward vampire ever.

She looked pretty with no makeup on, and he knew she'd put absolutely no effort into her outfit. No doubt Izzy probably tried to convince her. She was already trying to hook them up, he could tell. But right now he hated Clary. How dare she be better than him? He had been the best his age for the last 10 years. He didn't want that to change. And suddenly this random carroty chic walks in from nowhere and beats him. With style. And she was immune to his charms. Well almost.

"Jace?" He liked the way she said his name. Nobody had ever said his name like that before. Devoid of idiotic admiration, but still caring.

He didn't answer. He was going to make her break down in front of him, then finally forgive her. Wait, forgive her?

"Jace look, I know you're frustrated-" an under statement "-that I beat you. I bet you've been the best your whole life, always the golden child and excetra, and suddenly I turn up and ruin your reputation."

"Damn right." he muttered.

Clary looked unfazed. How could she do that?

"And there's nothing I can do to stop that. I can't help that I beat you once-" she stressed this "-at my second best skill. So I wouldn't be surprised if we go into weaponry or strategy tomorrow and you knock me flat on my face. Hell, I bet you'd beat me at maths and English and science. We still have to do those by the way." she added. The corner of his lip twitched. How had she changed his mood so quickly?

"I do maths to save my life." he said finally.

Clary smiled. "Me neither."

"Well I guess we can fail maths together."

"Oh dont worry, I won't be failing. I'll just ask- never mind." she said quickly. "I'll see you at dinner." And she left.

Jace was confused. How had she changed his mood so quickly? He'd gone from hating her to making jokes. What? _I guess I'll see her at dinner._

* * *

 **Simon POV**

Simon had listened to every word of Clary and Jace's conversation. Every single word. And he heard when Clary say that no, she wouldn't fail maths because she could just ask- and walked away. She always asked him. Simon. And now he'd been replaced with that show off pretty boy. No doubt that's why he was upset that a girl had beaten him. Ugh. And now Clary would fall in love with Jace, and Simon would be forgotten. He groaned. Looked like he just had to bite the bullet and stop this himself.

* * *

 **Alec POV**

Alec was feeling dazed. He was lying the his bed in the room he shared with this sparkly Asian kid called Magnus Bane. They'd been fighting together, while the rest of the hall had been watching Clary and Jace's fight.

He wasn't sure how to feel about Clary winning. No shadowhunters had ever beaten Jace before, much less a girl. Alec decided that she was good for him, a girl that beat him in fights, was immune to his charms, and had a dead parent, like him.

He tried to continue thinking about the Clary and Jace situation, but something else punched it out of his mind. Or someone. That kid, Magnus Bane.

* * *

 **Clary POV**

When Clary finally walked into the dining hall, everybody was already there. She walked towards she group in the middle as if in a spotlight, where she went they watched. She hurried into her seat next to Jace and sank low into the chair. She could hear him laughing quietly.

"Shut up." she muttered, but not really meaning it. The sound of his laugh was nice, and she felt better knowing he was happy with her now.

"So Clary, I was thinking..." she looked up at Izzy twirling a strand of spaghetti around her fork absently. "I think we should have a party!"

Clary's eyes widened. "Again?" She said, groaning. I'll just have to get it over with, she thought. "Okay first things first." Clary fixed Izzy with a stern look and set her hands down on the table.

"I'm quite sure we're not allowed to make a party."

"Who cares about rules?" Jace interrupted.

"Only people who want to get through this with a clean record. And also Izzy, don't expect me to join in."

"Why not?" she asked incredulously.

"I hate parties."

"Have you ever even been to one."

"Well, no."

Alec smiled slightly. "Well you don't know what it's like then." he said.

"But out of all the books I've read and movies I've watched they seem stupid. I do not want to be drunk, and I absolutely do not want to be participating in a one night stand, or jumping off a bridge, or murdering somebody or-" she was interrupted by Jace and Izzy, who were laughing loudly. Alec seemed to be the only one who understood.

"Oh my god." Jace said, thumping his fist on the table. "You're hilarious Clary."

It was the first time he'd said her name.

"Okay." Izzy said, finally recovering. "If you come with me I won't let you get drunk. Or participate in any of those risky activities."

"And there's no way Hodge would let any liquor get inside these school grounds." said Jace.

Clary sighed in relief. But then- "I'll have to wear a dress!" she remembered.

This set them off again, Alec included.

"What wrong with dresses?" Izzy said.

"They're small and short and-".Jace started laughing again. Clary began to blush. Ugh. How could she convince them not to make her go to the party?

"Izzy has a hell of a lot of clothes. I'm sure you'll be able to find a gown from the 18th century with ample petticoats to fit." Alec said.

"Fine then."

Jace and Izzy smiled.

"So we'll have it on Friday night, and Clary, you and I need to go back to our rooms after lunch-." Izzy said, taking her hand.

"It'll be 1:30 pm."

"We need to get ready."

Clarys eyebrows shot up. 'There is no way it'll take a whole-"

"When you're with Izzy it will." Jace said.

"I'll just pull on a dress and I'm ready."

"What about hair and makeup? Shaving your legs?"

"We also have class!"

"We can skip class."

Clary turned away to Alec, who was watching with amusement. "Alec help!" she begged.

Alec smirked. Clary could see him thinking something along the lines of: /no way am I helping this chic./

"Okay then. I refuse to skip class. But I'll come to the party if you let me pick my own clothes."

"Hmm." said Izzy."But I see what you're doing."

Clary looked at her quizzically, while thinking, damn it I've been caught!

"Yeah nice try." said Jace.

"Not helping Jace. And I still don't understand what I did."

"You said clothes. You must mean dress, right?"

'"Yes Isabelle." Clary replied, defeated.

"Hmm."

Clary rolled her eyes. Could she ever get through these people? Luke didn't tell her that they were this, well... smart and kind of decieving.

"Wondering about the true nature of a shadowhunters?" said Jace.

"Do you have like, mind reading powers or something?"

"Yes actually. It's quite rare, but I have it."

"Wait what? And I don't know this because..."

"I've known you existed for all but-" he checked his watch "-five hours."

"Huh. Luke never told me about mind reading powers..."

"He probably didn't want you avoiding everybody in an attempt to keep your thoughts privacy." Alec said sincerely. Damn, they must be real.

"Fine then. Tell me what I'm thinking now."

"You're thinking about the way my hair and eyes are so golden..." he kept on talking nonsense. She wasn't even looking at him.

No, she was actually thinking about whether there were any other rare powers she didn't know of. Ha. Gotcha! Of course there was no such thing as mind reading powers. She had studied to be a Shadowhunter for the last 3 years.

She was about to bring out her rare and sassy self to prove Jace wrong, but then she had another idea.

"How did you know?" she said, interrupting him.

He hid his surprise quickly. "I told you, I have powers. Rare powers, mind you-"

"Does anybody else have them?"

"No, I think I'm the only shadowhunter here who has them."

"You sure?"

"Quite sure."

"Because I don't think I told you that I told you I have telekinesis powers."

Alec and Izzy weren't paying attention, put suddenly looked and raised their eyebrows.

"Really?"

Jace was looking at me with a glint of amusement in his eyes, and a slight smile on his lips. It was true, she thought. He looked golden, with warm gold eyes with flecks of warm brown, and soft looking gold hair. Without looking, she knew that he had amazing muscles underneath his shirt, she had felt them hurl her against the wall during the fight earlier. Realising she had been staring, she quickly masked her blush with a "What?" and an incredulous glare. "Look I know it's hard to believe when you think you're big scary shadowhunters and know everything. But it happens."

"Why." Alec said flatly.

"I don't know alright!"

There was a silence. Then they all burst into a fit of laughter, to the stares of the entire hall.

* * *

 **Simon POV**

Simon sighed. It wasn't working. With the whole jealousy thing with Maia. He watched as the group of shadowhunters in the middle of the hall burst into laughter, and seemed to be having a great time. Clary looked so happy. Especially when she was looking at that dickhead, Jace Herondale.

He turned back to Maia.

"Have a problem?" Maia was staring at him, and followed his gaze to Jace and Clary.

"Oh. Wait, lemme guess. You were friends with her. You kinda have a thing for her. Then she sits with Herondale. And now you hate him."

Simon opened his mouth to retort, but realised she was right. He glanced down at his hands. "Yeah..." he said.

"I can only imagine. And come on, lighten up. She'll eventually realise how pig headed he is and leave him."

"But then she'll fall in love with someone else, and go off and get married and have kids and-" he couldn't go on.

"Come on, she won't forget you. I'm sure of it." Maia said, placing her hand on his.

"You're right. She won't. But she'll see my as a friend, forever. Never anything more."

* * *

 **Jace POV**

"Weaponry! The most..." Jace zoned out as soon as the Weaponry teacher started talking, and instead took the time to glance at Alec. He was surprised to see Alec nervously glancing at some sort of pitiful cat like glitter ball in the centre of the room. Instead of punching him out of it, however, Jace chose to turn away, towards Izzy. It had been far too long that Alec had had a crush on him, and far too long that he'd stayed in the closet. Although Jace was hurt that Alec couldn't tell his _parabatai_ something like that, he understood it too. Oh, the glittery warlock could be good for him.

"Jace!" Izzy hissed under her breath.

"What." He said.

"Remember my advice?"

"Yes, Isabelle."

Izzy glared at him, muttered "Fine then.", and turned away. He turned towards the teacher again, who was allocating partners. Hopefully I'm with Clary.

"...Clary Fray and Simon Lewis..." he heard, and watched as Clary walked over to Simon awkwardly. They turned away and walked off to the dagger throwing section, leaving Jace with Jordan. They had been friends last year, but Jace had left that particular group of popular people when he realised what idiots they were. Jordan in particular, who had _bitten_ his girlfriend, Maia.

Simon and Clary embraced, and began talking. They grabbed their daggers, still laughing, and turned towards the targets. There were two types, one with rings, and one being the outline of a person. Simon's dagger flew through the air with inhuman speed, but hit an inch away from the bulls eye. Clary didn't seem surprised, meaning they must have practised together a lot.

Jace felt his heart twitch a little, and instead turned to Jordan, who was standing beside him awkwardly. "Hey, man." Jordan said.

"Uh...hey." Jace replied.

"C'mon, we're up for swordplay." They ambled over to a rack filled with different blades, and a large space of the black foamy floor, outlined with white duct tape. Jace twirled his sword around his finger, and took a fighting stance. Again, his attention was stolen by Clary. She was standing at the furthest distance from one of the targets as possible, standing side on, with the dagger poised in her hand dangerously. Her bright green eyes were determined, her tongue poking out a little in concentration.

Suddenly the blade flew out of her hand and was embedded right in the centre of the target with a thud. She looked up and caught his eye. She was still smirking, but it fell off her face and she blushed, quickly looking away.

"Jace. You ready?" Jordan was looking between him, Simon and Clary, raising an eyebrow. "Really? She's not your usual type."

To which Jace replied, "That's the problem."

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya! There's not much to say, so I hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments series or the characters, Cassandra Clare does.**

* * *

 **Jace POV**

Jace knocked on Izzy and Clary's door.

"Come in."

He walked inside, and smiled. The floor was strewn with clothes, and only a small space was left around Clary's bed. Her sheets and blankets were made, but still rumpled. Her sketchbook lay on her bedside table, along with a book, her phone and some earphones.

"Where is she?"

Izzy looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"If you mean Clary, you've literally only known her for a couple of days. And already you're checking out her stuff."

Jace almost blushed. Izzy giggled.

"OMG YES! I got the legendary Jace Herondale to blush! Over a girl!"

He sighed.

"And she's in the shower by the way." Izzy added.

He realised that the water was running behind the closed door of the bathroom.

"Which means she heard you. Good job Izzy."He hissed.

She giggled. "Don't worry, I'll tell her it was that Kaelie chic."

"You better."

"And Clary doesn't like you."

"I'm aware of that."

"It must cause you great pain, knowing that one of 4 billion woman isn't in love with you."

"Trust me, it does."

"My advice is to be her competition. You know, then you'll get paired with her because of your matching abilities."

"Since when was she better than me?"

"She won the fight."

"That was one thing. I'm sure she can't do something."

"Hmmm. And then help her."

"Right, okay then, got it."

"Hey, take me seriously, bro."

"You don't get to call me bro."

"And she does?" Izzy motioned to the bathroom

"Of course not."

"I see."

"Shut up-".The water turned off.

"Don't tell her." he hissed, and began to walk out of the room.

"Hey Izzy," Clary shouted, "I don't have a towel."

"Hang on a sec, I'll find you one." Izzy said, then pointed to the door and mouthed _OUT_ to Jace. _Damn_ , he thought as he walked out the door.

* * *

 **Izzy POV**

Izzy opened the door to the bathroom quickly, and chucked the towel in, giggling.

"What?" Clary said, her voice muffled.

"Nothing, nothing..." Izzy sat down on Clary's bed cross-legged, and quickly began to flip through her sketchbook, searching for any drawings of Jace. _These two just have to be together_ , she thought.

"Izzy, I'm warning you-" Clary started, but was interrupted by Izzy's laughter.

"Just that Jace was in the room." She said.

"Oh."

Izzy laughed even more. "He basically just admitted his love to you."

There was a silence.

"Wait what?"

Uh oh. She should not have said that.

"JK! 'Tis alright Mary!"

"Mary?"

"Like the Virgin Mary? Were you born yesterday or something?"

"No, just a seclusion from others my age since the age of 13."

Izzy sighed, dissapointed. Ther were no drawings of Jace in Clary's sketchbook.

"Fair enough."

Just then Simon walked in as Clary walked out of the shower, only wrapped in a towel.

"Oh." he said, and blushed furiously. So...Izzy glanced between the two. _He has a thing for Clary_ , Izzy thought. And Clary was oblivious.

Izzy looked Simon up and down. He was cute, dressed in loose jeans and a gamer t-shirt. _Bloodsucker_.

"Uh, Simon? You okay?...Please tell me what I did! I'll fix it I promise! You know I would never-"

"Clary!" Simon interrupted her. "You didn't do nothing- I mean, anything, and-" he continued to stutter around, while Clary just looked confused. She obviously didn't seem to be embarrassed by wearing only a towel in front of her bestie, no doubt she deemed that at perfectly acceptable.

Simon was beetroot, trying to look away as the towel began to slip, and a couple of strands of wet orange hair fell over her shoulder. Clary pulled it up firmly, recognising the direction of his gaze.

"Do you want me to put on some clothes?" she asked after a while.

"No problem, I mean, yes, like- yes please."

"Okay then..." she pulled her generic jeans and tee out of the closet and walked back into the bathroom, pulling the door closed behind her.

Simon relaxed obviously.

"Hi. I'm Izzy." Izzy said, holding out her hand.

"Oh yeah, I'm Simon." And he shook her hand quite formally without meeting her eyes. Of course, she thought, he's _reeeeeaaaaally_ embarrassed.

She stifled a smile. Looked like her new bestie Clary had suitors lined up at her door, but didn't seem to notice.

Just then Clary came out of the bathroom, letting steam flow into the room. Of course, wearing blue jeans and a fitted white t-shirt. _Jeez, this girl needs some fashion advice_. She shrugged on a green jacket, and sat on Izzy's bed, since Izzy was already on Clary's.

"So, Clary...I need to talk to you-alone." Simon said, scratching the back of his neck. Izzy couldn't stop herself from thinking, _aw! He's so cute when he's nervous!_

"Sure, Si. But can it wait? I'm kinda busy right now." Clary replied, pointing over to her desk, piled with stacks of paper and highlighters.

"Uh, yeah..." Simon stood in the doorway awkwardly, "How about at 3:30 this afternoon in my room?"

"Ok." Clary said, and turned towards Izzy, who couldn't help but feel the most minuscule flash of something when Simon left. Was it... _disappointment_?

Clary sat down on the bed next to Izzy, and leaned in. "So, Izzy...can I ask you a question? I mean, you don't have to answer if you don't want to, but-"

"Fire away." Izzy said, but tensed herself in readiness. Clary's expression was caring and worried, and somehow Izzy doubted the question would be about Jace.

"Did something- did something, happen, between you and Sebastian?" Clary asked tentatively.

"Uh...not really. He's just a crazy ex." Izzy said, the lie tasting dry on her tongue. She swallowed, not able to look Clary in the eye, waiting for her response.

"You can tell me anything, Izzy. You do realise that?"

"Of course."

"I just hated seeing you like that. I haven't known you very long, but you're always so calm and collected, and Sebastian just- he just, I don't know, but you looked so vulnerable and- oh my god, I'm so sorry for-"

"No, Clary." Izzy said, holding her hand. Her heart was swelling with happiness, knowing that she finally had a friend who appreciated her for who she was, and wasn't using her to get to Jace. "I'll tell you everything in a second. But right now I need some hot chocolate right now."

Clary's laugh reverberated throughout the room, and Izzy smiled. Nothing really bad had ever happened with Sebastian, he just creeped her out. They'd only dated for a week or so, before Jace and Alec had stepped in.

"Okay, Clare, I'll be back."

* * *

 **Jace POV**

Jace was bored. He wandered along the corridors, hoping to bump into someone to talk to. He couldn't find Clary, Alec or Izzy, and didn't fancy talking to Aline, or Simon or Jordan or anyone of that like. Just then he spotted a flash of orange, and saw Clary walking towards him. She wasn't paying attention to where she walked, as she was immersed with a book.

Jace didn't stop her as she walked straight into him, taking the excuse to clasp her shoulders to steady her. She looked up at him, slightly flustered, and immediately pulled herself away from his grasp.

"Sorry." She muttered, and continued to walk away.

"Hey, Clary! Wait up!" He called, taking a couple of long strides to catch up to her.

"Good book?" He asked.

"What do you think? I literally just walked into you." She snapped.

"Jeez, Red is pissed."

She whirled around. "Call me Red again and you will die."

"Calm down, Clary. I'm just bored."

She relaxed a little, but still tensed. "So this is what you do when you're bored?"

"What?"

"You know, lure innocent girls in with your good looks and then dump them in the most embarrassing way possible?"

Jace was shocked. Is that really what she thought of him? Instead, he immediately slid under his arrogant, cocky mask.

"You find me good looking?"

She blushed a little, but replied fiercely. "Don't let it get to your head."

"So you do? I mean, I know that I'm incredibly-"

Clary walked away.

* * *

 **Clary POV**

Clary wondered along the hall, clutching the mug of hot chocolate that Izzy had made her to her chest and savouring it's warmth. She'd left Izzy behind in their room, trying to decide between two different shades of lipstick. She'd promised to tell her everything that happened with Sebastian later that night. Clary was looking forward to the day, to all the lessons and general social time. She had expected to hate it here, since she was not a social person. But she liked it. She liked Izzy, and Alec, and yes, she admitted to herself, even Jace. He was somewhat of a pretentious asshole, but it was fun to have someone to argue with.

To be completely honest, she was in a hurry to talk to him. He would be annoyed at her after she walked away from him, but in complete honesty, what choice did she have? She'd basically just admitted she found him attractive!

She sipped the hot chocolate, thinking longingly of coffee. She smiled to herself. She was happy. A little confused, maybe from the episode with Simon. Even despite the fact the the hot chocolate tasted a little off, as to say. But still.

Then she saw her _father_ in the hall. Her _dead_ father. Valentine. Her heart beat faster and faster as she began to run past him. He did nothing but smiled. A shiver went down her spine. She was more afraid of this man than anything. He had tried to kill her. After her mother. A tear slipped down her cheek, and she ran around the corner, to see Jon.

His arms were crossed, face fixed with his ever present frown.

"Jon?" He remained silent. She could hear Valentine coming up behind her, could hear him draw his sword. He felt him slash through her back, but as if from a distance. Her knees buckled and she collapsed to the floor. Blood seeped through the carpet. It flickered. There, not there, there. She tried to lift her head to get a better look, but the darkness around the corners of her vision engulfed her into a restless sleep.

* * *

 **Izzy POV**

Izzy stalked down the hall, proud of herself for finally choosing a lipstick colour. She wobbled slightly, having caught her stilettos on the rug. Suddenly she saw a smashed mug on the floor. A brown stain surrounded it. The hot chocloate she'd made for Clary?

"Clary?"

Had it been that bad she'd just dropped it and left it? No, Clary wouldn't have done that. She rounded the corner, to see a body crumpled on the floor. Orange hair. She would recognise that hair anywhere.

"Clary!" Izzy was crying, running in her stilettos.

"Clary!"

She reached Clarys figure. She looked broken on the floor, a single tear still wet on her cheek.

"Clary!"

Izzy shook her shoulders desperately. No, no, no! She'd only known Clary for a few days, yet already she loved her.

"Clary! Please!"

Izzy grabbed her phone from her bag, and tapped on the first name that popped up.

Jace picked up. "Izzy? You okay?" he said at the sound of her sobbing.

"Jace, its Clary..."

"What?"

"I'm in the hallway. She's..."

Izzy checked her pulse. _It's not there._ The tears refused to fall. She pressed harder and harder. _Still there_.

She could hardly talk through the tears. "Alive. Just."

She could hear Jace running through the compound.

"She's just on the floor, like she fainted or something. But she's been crying...". Jace didn't reply, no doubt he'd dropped his phone. Suddenly he came around the corner, caught sight of her collapsed on the floor, and knelt beside her.

"Alec's getting Hodge."

He rolled her over gently, laying her on her back.

"Clary?" he whispered. Izzy began to cry again uncontrollably. Jace was desperately feeling her pulse.

"What happened?" he said.

"I don't know! I just found her here!"

Suddenly Hodge came round the corner, followed closely by Alec. His face paled at the sight of her.

* * *

 **Jace POV**

Jace was feeling sick.

He didn't know why.

All he knew was that Clary was lying in front of him, unconscious, and hardly alive. Her skin was pale and translucent, making her veins stand out. Her hair was as bright as ever, spread out across the pillow. It seemed like the only colour in the room.

Hodge had told them that she'd been poisoned. _Poisoned_. And that the poison was _lethal_ , had been in that hot chocolate she'd had.

He knew that although Izzy couldn't do anything concerning food, she hadn't poisoned Clary. There is no way to add a lethal poison to a hot chocolate _accidentally_.

Which meant that somebody in the school had very clear intentions to kill her. He couldn't think why. He looked over to her step father Luke, and Alec and Izzy and Simon. Jace liked Luke. He had that nice, fatherly air about him, yet still cheeky. Much better than his own father, who had beaten him and whipped him and hit him.

Her stupid boyfriend, Andrew, wasn't even here. Some boyfriend. And Jace couldn't stand the the thought that Clary might die, her last memory of him being horrible to her. When they'd met in the hall, she'd been annoyed, and he'd teased her. The fact that she found him good looking was surprisingly heart warming. He knew he was extremely attractive, and that every girl knew it.

The annoying bloodsucker was thirsty, Jace could tell.

He must care about her a lot, he thought. Izzy looked like a wreck. Make up was all over her face, her clothes rumpled, her hair a mess. No doubt she felt terrible. Alec just looked level, and he stared into space. Jace knew better than to believe his facade. His mind was probably working at a million miles an hour. Jace could tell he wasn't extremely fond of Clary, but he did it for Jace. And she'd grown on Alec since her first impression a couple of days ago.

* * *

 **Clary POV**

Clary was lost. She couldn't find anything, anyone, couldn't even scream. She was lost in a sea of dark, her body was numb, she couldn't breath.

"Mum!" she tried to say, but couldn't. All she wanted to do was see her mum. Jocelyn. She just wanted to be held, to be comforted.

She did love Luke, he was basically her father.

But she wanted her mum. But she'd died 3 years ago. Clary would never get her back. _Never_.

And then somehow, her father was there. Right there, in her mind. In the sea of black.

"Valentine."She said. The man she feared the most.

"Too scared to call me father?"

"Luke is my father."

"I see. What about me?"

"You're the person I hate most in the world. _You killed her."_

"It wasn't my intention."

"You _killed_ your _wife_. My _mother_. And then you took Jon _too_."

"I didn't take him, really."

He crossed his arms and frowned thoughtfully. He was treating it as if deciding whether an apple or blueberry danish were better.

"You did."

"Did not."

"Did you know I have nightmares about you?" Clary's voice wobbled, and broke.

"Of course. Poor Clarissa, haunted by her _perfectly_ evil father."

He paused at her, looking malicious.

"I hate you."

"Why am I here then?"

"I- I don't know." "she stammered.

"You did kill me."

He was inspecting his nails.

"I know!"

"Why am I here then?"

"For Gods sake! I don't bloody know!" She felt herself breaking inside finally.

"And he didn't take me, by the way." Jon stepped out of the shadows.

"Well what _did_ he do to you?" She stumbled backwards. "What happened to my brother?" she whispered.

"I'm right here."

"I haven't even known you since I was 8 years old."

"Well...maybe it's the new me."

Valentine was watching with amusement.

"I hate you both! You know that right? I am so _sick_ and _tired_ of you!" she pointed at Valentine.

She refused the think of him as a father, let alone say it.

"I see you, every single night! And you know what?"

"What." Jon's piercing gaze bore into her soul, and all she could think was _I know those eyes_.

His face held no interest whatsoever.

"Why didn't I just kill you too Jon?"

"Because you love me."

"I have never heard anything so far from the truth."

"Really?"

Valentine raised an eyebrow.

"Just leave. Get out of my life. I changed enough with all this Shadow World crap. Then _you_ happened. What did my mum ever see in you?"

"My charming personality."

And she broke down, felt it pour out of her. She sank back down, down, down. What was she doing here?

She was so tired. So tired. She hadn't slept properly since she was 13. There really wasn't anything worth living for. A girl whose father _killed_ her mother, turned her brother evil, _and_ was the most feared in the whole world until that _very_ 13 year old killed him herself. A broken family.

Clary remembered.

" _Mum?"_

 _"Clarissa." Her fathers voice._

 _She'd always hated how he said that. She opened the door, to see her dad, her daddy, leaning over her mom's corpse and-_

And what's worse is that she didn't regret it. _Not one bit._

* * *

She opened her eyes, but couldn't see anything. It was too bright, too white.

"What the hell?" she whispered.

Her body was broken, no energy left at all.

"Clary?" It sounded like Luke.

"Clary!" All of them, Simon and Jace and Izzy and... even Alec.

"I'm still confused." she whispered. Someone laughed nervously.

"What...where am I?"

"In the Shadow World school. You've been-"

"Izzy! Don't tell her yet."

"Why? She deserves to know."

"Just not yet."

"Luke?"

Their faces were coming into focus. There was Luke, and Simon, and...Jace. She tried to sit up. Pain exploded in her brain, like an eclectric shock. She felt it buzzing in the aftermath, and she groaned.

"Whoa. You are not going anywhere." Jace said, placing a warm, comforting hand on her back. She caught Simon glaring at him.

"Ok, ok. So why does my brain hurt?" And why did she feel so...broken? Like after- _oh_. That. Valentine. And Jon. And her mum.

Nobody responded.

"Can Clary and I please have some alone time together?" Jace asked suddenly. What did he want to talk to her about? Was he breaking up with her before they were even together?

Clary's mind was clear now.

Everybody filed out of the room, but not before Simon gave Jace a warning look. Clary would've expected him to protest more, but realised that he probably hadn't fed in days. "Care to tell me why I'm here?" Clary said when the door had been closed.

"You'll find out later, but right now you need to rest." Jace said, sitting in Luke's vacated seat next to her bed. "I just wanted to tell you something."

Her heartbeat fluttered, and she swallowed. Thank god there was no heart monitor in there.

"You missed Izzy's party."

Clary blinked. "What?"

"I mean, landing yourself unconscious in a bed for three days was a fantastic way to get out of Izzy's party."

It was the most random thing that Clary laughed. "I'll have to try it again sometime."

* * *

 **Jace POV**

It was already 9pm. Jace was feeling a lot better after Clary had woken up. Actually, he was now worried about himself. Why did he care about Clary so much?

He pushed the thought aside, and looked at himself in the mirror. After a shower, and something to eat, he looked kinda hot. He sighed. Like always.

"Just admiring how you styled your hair?" The bloodsucker walked in.

He rolled his eyes. God, Jace hated the boy so much.

"You know I was meaning to ask you where you got your gel from and-"

"Do you ever shut up? Like us there an off button or something?"

"Hey, that's mean."

"Good."

Jace grabbed his phone and opened the door.

"You know Clary doesn't like you." It was him. Why does everyone keep saying that?

Jace didn't respond. What did she even see in him? The pretentious asshole who- he gave up and pulled his phone out.

 **Alec**

 _What_

 **Is izzy ok?**

 _I don't know_

 _She seems..._

 _Guilty_

 **Well duh**

 _She can't blame herself for this_

 **I know**

 _Clary better not blame her for it_

 **She doesn't**

 _How would you know?_

 **Because she literally cried when izzy told her**

 **And went on about how she knew izzy would never do that**

 _And how do you know this?_

 **izzy told me**

 _And not me?_

 **I don't know**

 _Who poisoned her?_

 **Sebastian**

 _How are you so sure?_

 **I just am**

 _You can't prove that_

 **I know.**

 **But I plan to.**

* * *

 **Clary POV**

Clary had been looking forward to a shower all day. Finally, she was well enough to have one. She still didn't quite understand what had happened though. She knew that somehow, Izzy had poisoned her or something with the hot chocolate. And that she'd been having hallucinations, and had been asleep for 3 days. Somehow, Clary didn't put it down to Izzys lack of skill at cooking.

"Izzy?" Clary stumbled into their room.

"Clary? Oh my god are you alright?"

"Uh, yeah. I just need a shower?"

"Do you want help?"

"No, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Quite sure."

"But what if you faint? You could drown."

"You can't drown in a shower."

"Yeah, you're right actually."

"It is possible for me to be correct, you know."

"Sometimes. Only on very rare occasions."

"Damn."

Clary opened the closet. No clothes. Damn.

"Uh, Izzy? Imma have to wear your clothes. Because I've been dead to the world for the last 3 days nobodies done the washing."

"Hey, I'm not that irresponsible."

But Clary could hear the hurt in her voice. Uh oh. She still blamed herself.

"Izzy. Come here."

She obeyed, and sat next to her on the bed.

"You cannot blame yourself, okay?"

Izzy nodded, but tears were in her eyes.

"I could have killed you."

"But you didn't."

"You almost died."

"And if the situation was swapped the same thing would have happened."

"I guess..."

"Look, how about this. I'll have a shower, and you can pick my clothes. Pick whatever up you like."

"Really?"

"Yes. Just not anything too...small."

"Ok. Off you go then!" And she shooed Clary into the shower.

Oh, it felt good to be clean. There was blood in her hand, sweat plastering her hair to her head. She scrubbed herself clean, letting the hot water roll over her body.

"Izzy! I need clothes!"

Blue lace underwear and bra were slipped under the door.

"Ugh."

She walked out of the bathroom, to see clothes strewn all over the floor.

"Woah. Was there a cyclone while I was away or something?"

Izzy ignored her. "So, I picked out a skirt-"

Clary groaned.

"-And a tank top, and jacket and some boots. And tights."

After some struggling, Clary was dressed in a black pleated skirt, tights, soft brown leather boots, a black tank top and white jacket. Then, fixed in some light makeup.

"Hmm." Izzy was finished. Clary liked the look, if not a bit dressy.

"Izzy...I actually really like it!"

She smiled."I am good at some things, you know."

"You're good at like everything. Except cooking." Izzy scowled at her.

Just then Jace walked in.

"Clary!" he looked surprised to see her.

She rolled her eyes. "Ever heard of knocking?"

"No, but I do know how to kick a door right off its hinges." He made a weird motion with his hands.

"So trained in fighting in weapons, but not manners?"

"Manners are for babies."

"My baby cousin once ate my sketchbook." Clary said flatly. Stupid babies, with manners?

"I'll have to give him a high five one day."

"I guess your a team in that department." Clary muttered, pushing a stray strand of her behind her ear.

"Excuse me?" Jace said, eyebrow raised.

"Nothing, nothing..."

* * *

" _Father, the poison did not work." Sebastian said, gazing up at his and Clary's father hesitantly._

" I _know, boy. I never intended for it to work, since Starkwhether was there to heal Clarissa." Valentine set a pile of papers straight, and pushed them to the side, and steepled his fingers thoughtfully. "Therefore, we shall require a different approach."_

 _Sebastian didn't speak._

" _Jonathan, I have a favour to ask of you." Valentine said finally._

" _Of course, father." Sebastian replied._

" _You need to get Clarissa to trust you, then bring her to me using whatever means necessary." He raised his hand as if to dismiss Sebastian, but paused. "Also, that Herondale boy who's onto you? Dispose of him."_

 _Sebastian nodded._

* * *

 **Dun dun dun!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments**

 **Clary POV**

After a whole seven hours of shopping with Izzy, Clary was exhausted. She flopped onto her bed, threw her bag down, and reached for her sketchbook.

"Not gonna come and put your new clothes away?" Izzy said.

"I am _so_ tired, Izzy."

"Fine then. I'll put them away myself." Izzy said, rolling her eyes and sighing.

Clarys hand just reached smooth, bare wood. Her sketchbook wasn't there. She began to panic. She was sure she put it here!

The she thought. _Jace_. They had left that asshole in their room after leaving. He'd taken it! That was her own, not for him, for anyone else. God, she was lucky there weren't any drawings of him in there. Sure, she'd had the urge to draw him. He was gorgeous. Just...not her type, she told herself. He _mustn't_ be her type, because she'd forbidden herself to have a boyfriend before she got here, and no matter how she felt about him.

Rage filled her again, but also...embarrassment. What if he thought she was terrible at drawing? Would he laugh at her?

"Clary! Where you going?" Izzy called as Clary left the room.

"Just killing your brother with my own hands."

"Sounds good to me."

She knew the way to his room, since he shared with Simon. She smirked at the wall. They absolutely hated each other. It was funny to watch.

"JACE HERONDALE!" she yelled as she stormed down the hall. She barged through the door, not bothering to look. Hell, she didn't care if he was naked in there, she was going to pry her sketchbook out of his dead hands if she had to.

He was slumped up against the wall, sketchbook in hand. He looked up, mouth open as if he was about to say some smart aleck response. The he saw her, and quickly closed his mouth.

"Give that to me right now or I will kill you myself."

He said nothing, but handed her the sketchbook. He looked like a frightened deer caught in headlights, trying to look innocent. Clary stalked out without a word, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

"Did you kill him?"

"Almost."

"Damn, Clary, I was really excited bout this one."

"Well I decided to keep him alive a little longer to torture him."

"Hey, you know, that's not a bad idea."

Izzy had finally finished putting the clothes away, and had collapsed on her bed.

"What did he even do?"

"Well a part from being born-" Clary scowled "-he took my sketchbook."

Izzy gasped. "He did not."

"He did, right after we left."

"Sometimes I really hate him."

"You know what? Me too."

"Oh, and Clary? I need you to do something for me." Izzy looked at her with puppy dog eyes.

"What? Kill your-"

"No, no, no. Not that. Break up with Andrew."

"Why?" Clary said incredulously.

"Just do it. Trust me."

* * *

 **Jace POV**

They had training that afternoon, and Jace was slightly nervous, after he took. Clarys sketchbook. Jeez, he'd never seen someone so angry. But she was cute when she was angry...and terrifying too.

But it had been worth it. Her drawings were beautiful, there was no other word for it. Beautiful. He could spend a lifetime just looking at them, they were so- he couldn't think of the right word. Damn, he thought. He prided himself on using sophisticated words. It was part of his charm. Part of his charm- that didn't work on Clary. It was really beginning to annoy him. He charmed all the girls, except the one who was even slightly interesting?

He sighed, and looked over at Simons half of the room. It was covered with nerdy posters, and in the corner was a packet full of what looked like 'blood chews'. Ew.

God he hated that kid. Not only was he a vampire, he was also extremely annoying, and- he and Clary were pretty cushy. Not that Jace cared, because Clary treated him as a /beloved brother/ a best friend. Never anything more. It was actually quite amusing to watch, especially when she came out of her room wearing Izzys clothes. Not that Jace hadn't been watching her. She looked like a damned goddess, and-

Jace knew he was gorgeous. But why didn't Clary notice?

* * *

 **Simon POV**

Simon felt dejected. Clary had finally talked him into sitting with her new Shadowhunter friends, but now all she was doing was talking with that player boy, Jace. Simon knew that Jace would break her heart, leaving Simon to help her pick up the pieces.

But it was really getting on his nerves. Just the way they looked at each other with interest, like they could talk forever.

So instead he turned towards the gorgeous girl, Isabelle. Somehow, he kept his composure, telling himself he was in love with Clary and didn't need to be a stuttering mess around the 2nd most beautiful girl in the world. Soon, he and Izzy(as she liked to be called) were engaged in a very animated conversation.

* * *

 **Clary POV**

Clary awoke the next morning with one thought on her mind: _coffee_. She stumbled out her bed, pulled on a random assortment of clothes from the closet, pulled her hair into a messy bun and stumbled out the room, leaving Izzy fast asleep on her bed.

"What are you doing at 6 o clock in the morning?"

Clary couldn't be bothered to turn around and see who it was. "Coffee."She replied dully.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea."She looked to her side, where Jace was, his stride matching hers.

"Why?"

"Last time you had a hot drink you almost killed yourself."

"Hey, that was not my fault!"

"Never said it was. But be careful, okay?"

He turned to her, and they stopped walking. He put his hands on her shoulders, and she shivered. He looked into her soul with those molten gold eyes, and didn't say anything.

She looked at him cautiously, her guard still up. But she could feel it breaking down, could feel him slowly shattering them.

"Jace-" she started to say, but suddenly she was wrapped in his arms.

* * *

"By the way, we've got a meeting with Hodge this afternoon." Jace said.

"Let me guess. About me being-"

"Poisoned, yes."

'I hate it when you do that.'

He looked down at Clary. "No you don't, you find it charming." He smirked.

"You know what? I hate it when you do that too!"

"Really?"

There was a silence as Clary battled with the jug of hot black coffee, set on a single small table covered in a pasticy table cloth covered with various other hot drink materials. She wasn't sure out to feel about her and Jace. At first, she thought he'd hated her. Now, he'd just unexpectedly hugged her. She was confused, but there was _no way_ she was going to fall for a player like him. It was hard to do when she looked into his eyes, or when he said something funny, or when he did basically anything. Except for when he'd stolen her sketchbook. That, she would never forgive him for.

"Earth to Clary!" She looked down at her coffee, which was just about to overflow.

"Shit!" Only just did she save herself from being burned by scolding hot coffee. Jace was laughing at her. She glared at him playfully, and wondered how on earth she was going to drink it now.

He grabbed another mug, and skilfully tipped some of the contents of the full one to the empty one.

"Hmm." Clary said, unsure how to respond while Jace filled his mug up the rest of the way using the jug. She blew on her coffee, and wrapped her numb fingers around its warmth.

Jace, in the other hand, took a big gulp and set his cup down on the table.

"Ew. That stuff tastes disgusting."

Clary laughed. "Do you ever drink coffee?"

"Only sometimes."

"I see..."

Just then a boy stalked in, followed by a couple of cute looking werewolves. He was tall, with dark hair and dark eyes. _I know him from somewhere._

"So you must be Clarissa?" He said.

"Yeah...Just Clary though please."

"Hmm. Clary, I like it."

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Sebastian."

"Um...I like your name too." She didn't really, and sensing the awkward exact get of words failing, she went to grab her coffee and leave.

"Hang on. I know you. You were the jerk who-" She started.

Suddenly he stuck his arm out in her path, and looked down at her with those dark eyes. She almost recoiled, but stopped herself. _This is the idiot who hurt Izzy_ , she thought. _I still need to find out what happened there._

"I had an idea. Would you like to go out with me sometime?"

Jace interrupted angrily. "Would you go and die sometime?" And his vice like grip was on her arm and she was being dragged out of the room

"Jace! Slow down!'"

"We need to get away from him." he growled.

"I have short legs!"

"Run then."

She scowled and jogged next to him as he walked.

"Where are we going exactly?"

"To Hodge."

Clary didn't respond. Why was Jace so freaked out?

"A part from being a asshole," she finally said "what did Sebastian do?" Clary knew what something had happened between him and Izzy, and she had yet to find it out.

"Don't you understand?" Jace said, the annoyance in his voice evident.

"Obviously not."

"He was the one who poisoned you!"

She stopped. "Sebastian poisoned me?"

Jace stopped too and gave her a look that said _oh well duh_. "Why?"

"I don't know."

Clary sighed. Sure, she'd been rude to him the other day, but that was his doing. They began to walk again.

After several minutes of high strung silence, they reached Hodges office. Jace knocked on the door forcefully. "Hodge!"

The door opened with lightning speed, revealing a cozy room with lush carpet, neat mahogany desk, a couple of chairs and a fire crackling away in the corner.

"I would say come in, but you're already in so, sit down please." Hodge said calmly, not taking any notice of Jace's tense figure.

"Clarissa-"

"Clary, please."

Hodge took a deep breath, then continued. "Clary, I understand that you feel unsafe currently due to the previous weeks events, and we will speak about that later today."

He glanced at Jace. "My advice is to just continue with your studies like normal until this afternoon."

"Okay then." Clary said. "Sorry for interrupting you."

"It's alright, Clary."

Jace and her got up and left. "Well that was brief." She said as she closed the door behind them.

"Too brief, actually." Jace wasn't looking at her, instead looking ahead of them with a concentrated expression.

"How do you mean?"

He sighed deeply. "I guess we'll find out tonight. But now, we need to have breakfast, then training."

There was silence for a minute. "I never got to know my classes." Clary said. "You know, because I was out to the world for three days."

"Oh yeah." He finally glanced at her. "You're with Alec, Izzy and I for all the practical subjects, but it's mixed up with the normal ones." He smirked. "Your boyfriend is only in your maths class. Seems like despite the bloodsucker powers he-"

"Wait, wait, wait. What boyfriend?" For a second Clary thought he was talking about talking about himself.

"You _don't_ have a boyfriend anymore?" He looked surprised.

"I haven't exactly been making out with anybody so..."

"When did you break up?" He was biting his lip, his eyebrows furrowed. He looked cute.

She scoffed loudly. "This morning."

He looked...relieved. Then she remembered Izzy's words.

 _"He basically just confessed his love for you!"_

 _"What?"_

 _"JK, Mary!"_

 _Does he like me? Does he? Is that possible? What the hell? No boy has ever liked me, I'm too weird, and orange and mysterious._ She'd never really let anyone except Simon in when everything happened. And before 13 she was obviously not dating people. _That brings me back to the question._ But then when Izzy told Clary to break up with Andrew...

 _"Oh, and Clary? I need you to do something for me."_

 _"What? Kill your-"_

 _"No, no. Not that. I need you to break up with Andrew."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Just do it. Trust me."_

The two memories collided, and Clary froze. She was aware that Izzy was trying to hook her and Jace up, but what if it was more than that? Izzy had this way of knowing others feelings before they even knew them themselves, so what if she knew that Jace liked her?

The thought whirled around in her head for a second.

 _No, impossible. There is no way-_

 _Why would Izzy-_

 _Do you really think a guy like Jace would ever like you?_

"Clary?" Jace was snapping his fingers in her face. "Hello?"

She smirked. "What?"

"It's cute how you try to get my attention."

She scoffed, but otherwise ignored the comment. "So, what were you saying, Goldie locks?"

"Just wondering how many boyfriends you've had, my dear red."

"Ah. I've had-"she took a moment to count "well, technically four, but two of them don't count."

"Why not?"

"They only asked me out for a dare."

The smirk fell off his face in an instant. "They did _what_?"

"Yeah, and god it was funny. They thought I didn't know, and I caught them, and oh my god I practically died of laughter."

"You weren't upset?"

"No. I was used to my impending doom of being unpopular."

"Hmmm. What were the other two then?"

"One lasted a week. The other lasted four months."

"Four months is impressive. All my girlfriends only ever last a couple of days."

Clary looked away, annoyed first at the mention of his many girlfriends, and also of how quickly he got bored of them. She quickly changed the subject.

"The first one got drunk and hit me. The other one I liked, and we lasted quite long. But then I caught him cheating on me, and I dumped him. It was funny."

"Do you view everything to do with a relationship hilarious?" Jace said.

"Pretty much. How else would I view it?"

Jace didn't respond. "It's not like anyone actually wants to date me." She looked up at him hopefully, hoping he'd take the bait. He didn't.

"I know someone. But I'm not sure you like him."

"Who?" Clary thought of the possibilities. A Shadowhunter? Alec? _No, he's gay_. She was confused.

"Not gonna tell you. It his choice to make."

"Really?"

"Yep." He popped the _p_.

"Couldn't you live up to your reputation when I need it most?"

"Hang on a sec. You need me to be absolutely charming and dazzlingly handsome and-"

Clary groaned. 'I need you to be a pretentious asshole and tell me who this potential suitor is.'

It was Jace's turn to groan. "I may be stuck up, but at least I don't have orange hair.''

"You could stick a lump of coal up your ass and in two weeks it'd be a diamond."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Where'd you get that from?"

"Ferris Buelers Day Off."

"You watched that?"

Clary didn't respond, just raised her eyebrow. "It's just not the kind of thing that I'd envision you watching!"

"Because I'm such a good girl who would never find skipping school amusing?"

He shrugged. "Mostly."

"Oh my god. Really?"

"Really."

"Ugh. There's a reason you have no friends."

"Hey! I thought you were my friend!"

"Never." Clary smiled at Jace's mock death. Suddenly he was serious.

"Are you?" he said.

"Am I what?"

"My friend." His eyes found hers, and she was absorbed. They were so...she remembered she still had to answer the question.

"Of course!" She punched him lightly on the arm, but didn't break their eye contact. "Come on. We gotta get to class."

* * *

 **Jace POV**

Jace felt...well, he wasn't sure. First that asshole Sebastian insults her, then were talking about boyfriends and everything. He had been so happy at discovering that she didn't have a boyfriend. He'd figured that of course, a girl like Clary would have a million men lined up on her doorstep. She was strong, beautiful, funny, everything really. And Jace knew that the window was open only for a short time though, because once Simon told Clary about his crush, opportunity gone.

But then there was the way she'd said friend.

Of course we can be friends.

 _Friends_.

"Jace?" Clary was shaking his shoulders. He could feel the pressure of her delicate fingers from underneath his shirt, but he knew not to let the relics needs fool him. Her body wasn muscly, just incredibly flexible and wiry.

"Jace Waylands in Jaceland." She said finally, sighing dramatically.

He smiled. "My name is Herondale."

"So you've returned! Feel like dueling?"

He raised his eyebrow at Clary, who raised hers. "I'd kill you."

She scoffed, and muttered something under her breath that sounded suspiciously like a long string of curses.

"Fine then." Jace tried to hide the smile in his words, but failed.

Clary grabbed two long wooden staffs and chucked one to Jace, who caught it easily and smirked.

The class walked in to find Clary Fray and Jace Herondale dueling with wooden staffs. It was quite a spectacle, and soon a crowd had gathered. They could tell it wasn't serious, because Jace and Clary were laughing as the fought, and throwing meaningless insults at each other. Finally, Hodge declared a tie, wanting to start the lesson.

* * *

 **Clary POV**

"Now, you'll be picking your regular classes." Hodge was speaking to the entire body of students. "Of course, English, maths, science and history are mandatory, but you'll have two empty slots for whatever mundane subjects you want. Tomorrow, you'll begin these classes, along with various Shadow World related subjects."

A murmur ran through the crowd. "We have to do mundane subjects?"

Clary zoned out. She'd already picked her subjects, and art was definetly one of them.

She wondered what Jace, Izzy and Alec had chosen. She knew what Simon had picked, something about robotics and something else...She looked around at the room. They were in the dining hall, waiting for Hodge to finish speaking before having lunch. It was a big, airy room, and strangely out of place to the rest of the place.

"And today, you'll finally be allowed outside." Hodge said.

Clary realised that she hadn't been outside, in the two weeks they'd been there. She hadn't really had a good look at the grounds from the parking lot when she'd arrived.

"That's all."

Clary, Jace, Izzy, Alec and Simon got out of their chairs, and walked over to the food that was loaded onto a long bench at the side of the hall. Eyes followed them. She knew that since she'd joined the Lightwood group, she'd become popular, and it really was a very exciting prospect. All throughout school, she'd been the odd one out, especially after she became a Shadowhunter. Of course she'd had Simon, but...

That remained her of Simon. While they were once again on talking terms, he was still sitting with the werewolves sometime. Especially the hot one, Maia. Although she was a bit upset that he didn't deem her Shadowhunter friends good enough for him to sit with all the time, she was happy that he was finally getting a look at a possible girlfriend. He'd never really dated at school, she didn't know why.

"Ew. This pasta looks gross." said Izzy, wrinkling her nose.

"Like you could do any better." Alec said. Clary stifled a giggle, not wanting to hurt Izzys feelings.

"Alec's right. Last time you cooked-" Jace started, but then obviously decided that bringing up Clarys being poisoned was not a good idea. "I was bound to my bed for a week." He finished.

Izzy scowled. "So not true!"

"Remember the fish soup you made?" Alec said, as he stirred the pasta with the serving spoon, his nose wrinkled. "Even Church wouldn't eat it."

"Church?" Clary interupted.

"The cat back at the New York Institute, where we live." Jace explained,"She-"

"Is the most horrible cat ever!" Izzy said, cutting him off. "She hates everybody _except_ Jace."

"Because of my charm and-"

"Shut up Jace." they said together dryly. He rolled his eyes, grabbed a couple of pieces of garlic bread, and stalked off without them. Izzy scoffed, and followed suit. Clary and Alec, however, grabbed bowls and cautiously scooped some slop into their bowls. It smelled a bit weird, but otherwise looked okay. Clary shrugged, and led the way back to their table.

* * *

 **Izzy POV**

Izzy was sitting with Clary, Jace and Alec, absentmindedly plucking pieces off her garlic bread and chewing slowly. Her attention was focused on Clary's friend, Simon, who was sitting a couple of tables across at the back of the room with a group of werewolves. One in particular, Izzy noticed.

The chic was hot, and was constantly making him laugh and smile.

Izzy had an odd urge to walk over and dump the girls glass of juice over her head. _No_ , she told herself, _you have no right to do that Isabelle._

It was strange for her to actually think about defending someone like that. Sure, she'd been with Meliorn for some time, and they'd had a good relationship. But she'd known that he was sleeping with other girls too, faerie girls. Simon seemed...different.

He was nerdy, cute, and from the way the hot chic was laughing, funny too. No wonder he and Clary had been such good friends. Izzy wondered whether they had ever been...more than friends. The way he looked at Clary, it was obvious he had feelings for her. And by the way she looked at him, she was oblivious to these feelings.

It seemed like Clary wasn't very man savvy. She had three quite obvious suitors lined up before her, and if she asked out anybody in this hall, most would say _yes_ with enthusiasm. Yet she seemed oblivious to how heads turned when she walked into the room, how her resentment of only small curves really suited her and made her more attractive. She looked like a fiery pixie, someone that you didn't mess with. But she had a soft side too, she was nice and funny and really just amazing. Especially, she didn't get all flustered when Jace looked at her, or didn't stutter when talking to him. Izzy was so tired of all the brainless girls that Jace hooked up with, and by the looks of it, Clary had no intentions of hooking up with him. It almost killed Jace, she could see, because he'd finally found a girl who was actually interesting, and head strong, and yet she wasn't head over heels in love.

She glanced at them now, sitting together, discussing something or rather. Izzy was happy with them. Of course, later tonight she'd have to weasel the truth over Jace out of Clary, and it was going to be fun. Izzy had never really had a girl friend, and she loved it. It was great, having a roommate, like having an extended sleepover with your bestie.

Izzy glanced at Simon and Maia again, and sighed. She looked to the other side of the hall, where several tables had been moved together to create one big one. Seated at it were Shadowhunters, Fair Folk, vampires, werewolves, because they were the popular table. And right then, Izzy could tell, they were talking about Clary.

How Clary had dumped Andrew this morning. How Clary had rejected Sebastian. How Clary was stealing Jace from the bimbos. And, how they could get revenge.

* * *

 **So that's it. Thank you all so much for all the reviews, favourites and follows, and I hope you liked it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! So, I re-read the first chapter of this story and realised just how bad the grammar is... Thank you to those people who are still reading it, and also to everybody who followed, favourited and reviewed. Anyway, hope you like it!**

 **Clary POV**

Clary was falling. She whimpered in her sleep, tears forming in her eyes. She was haunted by her father and brother, they were taking her, killing her, killing her friends. Then there was her father, leaning over her mother with the sword held high. Her 13 year old self watching her house burn, watching the fire that she'd started burn her house down-

Clary cried out, and was suddenly woken. Izzy was leaning over her, stroking her hair back.

"It was just a dream, Clary. Just a dream." She said.

* * *

"Come in." Hodge said from inside his office. Clary, Jace, Izzy, Alec, Simon and Maryse and Robert Lightwood filed in. Maryse and Robert were Izzy and Alec's parents, and although Clary liked Robert, she wasn't quite sure about Maryse.

They all sat down, and Clary found herself between Simon and Jace. Luke was meant to be coming, but couldn't make it for some reason or other.

"Okay, so just to make sure we're all clear in this situation, I'll recount what happened. On Tuesday morning, Clary here was walking from her and Isabelle's bedroom to the dining hall. She was seemingly poisoned by the cup of hot chocloate she was drinking, that Isabelle had made earlier."

Izzy paled noticeabley.

Hodge continued. "Although we all know that Isabelle would never do something to this extent to her best friend, the Clave-"

"I'd be happy to hold the Soul Sword and tell them that." Izzy said quickly. Hodge gazed at her patiently and waited for her to finish, steepling his fingers.

Clary sighed, glad she had such a good friend a part from Simon. Izzy had helped her last night when she'd had nightmares, and had listened when Clary told her about her fears, and how they'd been awakened from the hallucinating the poison had caused. Izzy didn't yet know exactly who her father was, but Clary promised herself she would tell her soon.

"In this case, that would be the recommendable decision. But we still have the main question : If Isabelle did not poison Clary, who did?"

There was a silence. Clary's eye found Jace's and they stared at each other for a millisecond, that felt like a lifetime. His lips were pursed, his gaze determined.

She gazed around the room, and studied Alec. Sure, when they'd first met, they hadn't exactly been besties. But he'd softened a bit now, and Clary was sure he wouldn't do something like this just to get her out of the way. He just wasn't that type of person.

She sighed, and looked down at her lap.

She heard Jace take a deep breath, and knew he was about to blame Sebastian.

She speedily spoke before he could. "Is there any way we could figure it out?" It was the first thing that had came to her mind, and in hindsight, wasn't a very progressive question. She could feel Jace scowling at her, but ignored him.

"I have decided to send you two-" Hodge motioned to Clary and Jace,"to Alicante to talk over this to the council. Unfortunately, you'll need to travel in the guise of mundanes, which means you'll need to travel by aeroplane and-"

Maryse spoke up. "Why must Jace go with her?" She seemed worried that they'd- _oh dear_ , Clary thought. Maryse must know that Clary would simply not allow that kind of thing to happen, because she knew Jace would just break her heart.

"Because Jace is our most skilled fighter, apart from Clary."

"Ha ha ha." Jace laughed sarcastically. "There is absolutely no way that-"

Clary suppressed a smirk. Even Hodge admitted she was better than Jace!

"Yes, I doubt that-' Robert began, but Hodge interrupted.

"If not better, they are of match skill."

Maryse scoffed. Clary was fuming. Were they doubting her simply because of her build? She but the inside of her cheeks to stop from shouting. Losing her temper would not help the situation.

"I'm sure that Izzy or I could-" Alec started.

"Or me!" said Simon.

Alec rolled his eyes. "Is it really necessary for-"

"Yes, Alexander, the decision is made, and you must accept that." Hodge said.

Nobody in the room looked happy except for Izzy. Clary could practically see the matchmaking clogs begin to work in her brain, already planning, scheming...

* * *

"Hey Clare..." Izzy stood at the foot of Clary's bed, looking down. "Clare."

Clary pretended not to hear her, suspecting that Izzy was about to suggest something similar to a dreaded party.

"Clary. I know your ignoring me. And I don't care what you're going to say, but I decided that since you don't want to have a party, we'll go the Pandemonium instead."

"How would we get there? And isn't there a curfew or-"

"Yeah, we have to be back by 10pm. But we can go wherever we like."

Clary could see there was no point arguing, so just threw her hands up and grabbed her bag, getting ready for the first mundane subject she'd done since she was 13. The Shadow World School is very organised, she thought. There was physical training on Mondays and Tuesdays, strategy on Wednesdays, and mundane subjects on Thursdays and Fridays. It really seemed like the coolest school ever.

"Oh, and also, before we go to our stupid mundane classes, we're going down to the Junior area to see Max with Jace and Alec." Izzy said.

"Max is you're little brother right?" Clary slung her bag over her shoulder, and made towards the door.

"Yeah, you'll love him! He's really into comics and video games and all that crap."

"No, Izzy. You do not say that-"

"I know, I know. Simon can come!" They both walked out through the hallway, passing groups grumbling about the mundane subjects.

Suddenly Clary gasped. "Simon!"

"What? What about him?"

"I haven't spoken to him since I woke up...Damn it. He'll think I hate him, when really I've just been distracted with-"

"Jace." Izzy smiled triumphantly.

"Ah, no." Clary retorted.

"Ah, yes." Izzy turned off to a set of wooden steps, and rested her hand on the ornately carved handrail. "It's obvious that you like him."

"I do not!" Clary cried, lying straight through her teeth.

"Yes you do."

"You can't speak. It's pretty obvious you have a crush on Simon."

Izzy looked shocked, but quickly narrowed her eyes. "How? How did you figure that out? I thought you were terrible at anything to do with boys-"

"I'm not that bad. And also, whenever Simon sits with us you always hog him to yourself"

"I do not-"

But Clary continued. "And then when he's sitting with the werewolves, you keep glancing at them, and shooting Maia death glares."

Izzy sighed, and pursed her lips. We rounded the corner in the stairwell, and Clary swung around in an arc happily. "You two would be so cute together!"

"No, Clary. Don't you see? The only reason he talks to me is to get to you." Izzy sounded defeated, and Clary imagined that this was the first time she'd ever actually liked a boy, instead of just wanted them.

"Why would he need to get to me? He's one of my best friends. He has been my only friend for more than 10 years."

"You said you were good at this stuff, Clary! You like-"

"Who does Clary like?" Jace's voice came from behind them.

"Jace, your an idiot. If you'd have waited another second you would've found out." Alec said.

"I, for one, want to know who Izzy likes." Simon said from behind Jace and Alec, his footsteps silent. Izzy's eyes widened as they stepped down the last step, into a really tiny room with a door.

Suddenly they both erupted into giggles, and slid down the wall.

"What? The bloodsucker isn't that funny." Jace said, staring at them weirdly.

"He's- funnier than...you!" Izzy struggled out.

Alec stepped in between them, and opened the door. "Defineitly not."

Clary smiled, but found herself squished behind the door. "Alec!" She gasped. "You're squishing me!"

Suddenly Jace's hand was around her waist, bringing her safely into his arms. "Are you hurt?" He asked worriedly.

"No, no, I'm fine." Clary said, and felt her face heat up. Thank God it's so dark in here!

Jace's strong arm was still around Clary, and no matter how much she told herself that she was falling down a path of no return, she couldn't bring herself to leave. And to be completely honest, she liked being here, with Jace. She felt safe.

Not without a glare from Alec, he opened the door to reveal a small circular garden with soft green grass and a winding cobblestone path. It took a moment for Clary's eyes to adjust to the harsh white light, and stepped out into the open. It was an overcast day, Hodge had even say it might rain later.

Clary laughed. "I forgot what it's like to be outside!"

Jace smiled down at her, and and kissed her hair. The next few words he whispered, so soft that Clary was unsure whether she'd heard them or not.

Don't ever let yourself get hurt.

* * *

 **Jace POV**

What the hell is going on with me. Literally, how did he go from Jace the heartbreaker, the player, to Jace who cares about a small redhead so much that he was worried when she got stuck behind a door?

"Jace. Jace?"

"Yes, Alec."

"Are you not going to do anything about Aline?" Alec pointed to Aline pushing Jordan up against a wall, their tongues down each other's throats.

"Nah. It's not like we were dating in the first place."

Alec stopped, and waited for Izzy, Clary, Simon and Max to get a distance ahead from them.

"Jace. What is up with you?" Alec hissed. "A week ago you would've just dumped her in the most embarrassing way possible. Now, you don't even care. And I know you like Clary. But, Jace, we don't know anything about her. You cannot fall in love with-"

"ALEC SHUT UP!" Jace roared. Everybody in the hall turned towards them. "Do you have any idea at all? I thought that since your my parabatai you would understand. But no." He stormed off, more angry at Alec than he'd ever been.

Jace walked to his first mundane class, English, alone. When he got to the classroom, there was nobody there, so he just sat in the back corner. The arrangement of desks looked weird to him, but he just put his earphones in and zoned out.

Next thing he knew, his earphones were pulled out, and Clary was hissing at him.

"Jace! The teachers here!"

"Oh, right. Thanks." He said, and turned towards the front, to see none other than Robert Lightwood.

"Okay, I'm Mr Lightwood. In this class..." Jace looked over to Clary, who was sketching in her book. In the margin was a rough drawing of a cat pouncing in the air.

"Nice drawing." He said, pointing to the cat.

She blushed a little, but didn't respond.

"Jocelyn?"

Robert was standing at his and Clary's desk, a look of pure astonishment on his face. "Jocelyn Fairchild." He said. The name _Jocelyn Fairchild_ rang bells in Jace's head, but he just couldn't quite remember why.

"No." Clary said quickly. "No. My name is Clary, Clary Fray."

"You look just like your mother."

Clary's eyes widened. "I don't know who Jocelyn Fairchild is, she is not my mother. My name is Fray."

Jace looked between them, confused. Robert abruptly stepped away, back to the front of the class.

"Clary!" Jace hissed. "What was that about?"

"Uh..." She started, but was interrupted.

"So... Jace, tell me, what is a similie?" Robert said.

His eyes widened. "Uh..."

"Hmm, not listening. Ten minutes of detention after class."

Jace opened his mouth, but decided against it. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Clary smirking.

When Robert begins to talk again though, she turned towards him with a worried expression.

"Are you all right?" She asks. "It's just, you had this big fight with Alec and I don't want to pry or anything but-"

"Clary." Jace said, interrupting her. "It's nothing. Alec and I fight all the time." This, he knew, was a complete lie.

"You're lying." Clary said.

"I'm-"

"Yes, you are. I can tell."

"Fine, but-"

"If you want me to go and be friends with Andrew and his friends-"

"No, no!"'Jace said, far too quickly. Clary must have noticed it too, because she smiled the tiniest bit. "I mean, would you be able to live without my superior hotness and overall amazingness? No."

"I'm sure what you're talking about is my amazing-" Clary started.

"But mine far out do's yours."

She laughed sarcastically, and turned away. Just then Jace heard a high whining.

"Jaceeeeey!" Aline said, strutting over in her sky high heels and excuse of clothes. "Where have you been, Jacey-poo? I've been lonely."

"Ah, no you haven't." Jace said coldly. "Was it not 20 minutes ago that you were making out with Jordan?"

Aline's 'seductive' smile faltered for a second, but was quickly back. "Because I was lonely!"

"Aline, honestly. The number of times I've broken up with you is ridiculous."

"AAAAGGGRRRR!" Aline looked furious. "Watcha gonna do now, huh? Oh, I know. Her." Aline pointed to Clary, giving her an acid glare.

"Aline-" Jace started.

"NO! You are such a bitch, Clarissa! Don't steal other girls boyfriends! You are so small and ugly and I will end you for-"

Clary looked up from her book calmly. "Aline- number one, you do know that class has ended, right? Also, from what I've seen, you're a pretty crappy Shadowhunter. So have fun ending me."

And with that, she fathered her stuff and walked towards the door. "You coming Jace, or you staying?"

Her tone was calm, but he could sense the annoyance underneath. "Uh, yeah." He said, and followed her out, leaving a furious Aline in the classroom.

As soon as they were out, Clary began speaking. "Why does everybody hate me so much?"

"Because you're hogging all this." Jace said, gesturing down to himself.

"I see." Clary said.

* * *

Later, Jace and Alec were in the common room. They were seated on opposite sides of the same cream couch. The room was filled with the same white couches, heavy green curtains and brown rugs. In the corner was a roaring fireplace, where students flocked like moths to a light.

Izzy was forcing Jace, Clary, Alec and Simon to go to the Pandemonium, and as expected, the girls were taking an absurdly long time to get ready.

Suddenly, everybody stopped talking. For walking along the corridor were Izzy, Clary and a werewolf chic called Maia. Izzy was wearing a short red dress, Maia just some small denim shorts and a crop top. Clary, on the other hand, was wearing a small, lacy black dress that hugged her top half, but flared out to just above her knees. Her fiery hair was in curls around her face like an orange halo, and she wore a simple silver locket around her neck.

He must have been staring, because Izzy and Maia smirked and exchanged satisfied looks. "Hey guys!" Izzy said, stopping the group behind her. "So, this is Maia, and she's coming with us."

Maia had frizzy hair, dangly earrings, and her crop top said: try and beat me.

Simon came up behind them. "Clary! What are you wearing?"

"A dress." She said drily.

"You can't wear that!" Simon exclaimed.

"Why ever not, Si?" Izzy cut in, smiling and leaning closer to him.

"Because were going to a club!"

Jace rolled his eyes. "What, are you afraid that someone other than you might be attracted to her?"

Simon's face flushed redder than a tomato. "I'm not-"

"Which is exactly why you should let Clary do whatever she wants." Jace finished with a smirk. Sure, that was mean, but he was Jace Herondale. His middle name was mean, if only a little after gorgeous and heartbreaker.

"See, Si?" Clary said. "And it's not like it's that bad. You've seen my in my Shadowhunter gear. And besides, Izzy and Maia wanted me to wear a black scrap of leather, and if you ask me, _this_ is better than _that_."

Simon clenched his jaw, but said nothing more. _Probably too glad that Clary didn't notice what I said._

"Okay, lets go!" Izzy said, and bounced off down the corridor. Clary shrugged at Jace, and went to follow her. Suddenly, a horribly familiar voice spoke.

"You're looking nice tonight, Angel." Sebastian came behind Clary, and slung his arm around her shoulder. She yelped a little, and started to push him off.

"Sebastian, I don't- I can't do this. I'm sorry." She stuttered, as Jace pushed his way towards her.

"But you want to." Sebastian whispered in her ear.

"Get off her." Jace said from behind them, his voice a deadly calm.

Sebastian humphed, and detached himself from Clary, but not before whispering something in Jace's ear. " _I'll be watching you, Herondale."_

* * *

The Pandemonium was packed with sweaty people dressed in small clothing. Jace noticed Clary detach from the group, and move over towards a demon making out with a mundane. He watched as she slid in and out of the crowd expertly, and pushed the mundane away from the demon. She then murmured something in its ear, and took its hand, dragging it away to kill it.

Jace turned to Alec, but he was engaged in conversation with the host of the party, Magnus Bane. Izzy and Simon were dancing, and Maia was somewhere.

Jace turned towards the bar to get a drink, but decided against it. _If I get drunk and do something stupid around Clary..._

Just then, she and Maia emerged from a corner, giggling. Jace smirked, and made his way towards her. _There is no way she'll be able to say no,_ he thought.

When he reached them, they were turned away from him, pointing at the glimpses they could catch of Simon and Izzy dancing.

"I wish they would just get together!" Maia said.

"I know! And guess what- _Izzy even admitted to me that she liked him today_!" Clary said, whispering the last part.

They lent closer together. "Okay, I know. Tomorrow at lunch, I'll talk to Simon and get the truth out of him."

"Yes, good idea. We must make this work for them." Clary smiled.

Jace grabbed her hand from behind, and twirled her around. When she saw him, a little colour came to her cheeks, and she touched her hair. He smirked slightly.

"Could I have this dance?" He asked.

"Ah...I guess? Will you be all right, Maia?" Clary glanced at Maia.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Have fun..." She said suggestively.

"Okay Maia, no." Clary started, but she was already gone. Clary turned to Jace. "I don't know why you want to dance with me- I'll probably squish your toes."

"One of my toes would weigh more than your whole body."

Clary just rolled her eyes, and muttered "Always the charmer." Jace lead her to the dance floor, and rested his hand on her waist lightly. When she did nothing but raise an eyebrow at him, he sighed dramatically and moved her arms around his neck. They shuffled around to the music, until the song ended. When Clary made a move to leave, he locked his arms around her. "Stay." He whispered into her hair. She leant her head against his chest, for so long that she could probably feel how fast his heart was beating.

He wanted to stay this way forever. With his Clary pressed up against him, his arms around her. Here, he could protect her from anything and everything.

They stayed like that for such a long time, it felt like only a couple of seconds. He didn't notice Izzy and Maia giggling at them, or Simons jealous glances. And most importantly, he didn't notice a dark boy watching them from a distance. A dark boy named Sebastian.

* * *

Clary looked up at Jace, and he noticed how close their faces were. He was leaning down, she was moving up. The air between them was charged with electricity, and they were moving closer like magnets. They were so close now, they could kiss. Until-

Simon barged in between them, throwing Jace onto the floor couple of feet away . Clary was still standing somehow, and rushed over to him.

"Are you okay?" She said.

"Of course." He replied.

"I would help you up but-"

"You're too weak."

She rolled her eyes. "Way to make a girl feel special."

Jace sprung up, and spotted Simon in the middle of the bubble the crowd had created around them. He was angry, angry at Simon for interrupting. But Clary got there before Jace.

"Simon! What the hell?" She said, a cold edge to her tone.

"Don't what the hell me, Clary! What was that?"

"What was what, Simon."

"You and that douchebag Jace!"

"We were dancing." She said drily.

"You were going to kiss." He replied, equally as deadpan as her.

Jace interrupted. "And we would have if you hadn't barged in!"

"What is going on here?" Magnus Bane said, pushing forward. "Clary!" He exclaimed.

"Hey, Magnus. Just not right now, please." She sounded tired and defeated.

"Okay, biscuit. Who do I need to punch?"

"Nobody. I just want to go home."

"Okay, I'll make a Por-"

"Magnus! We're in a room full of mundies, remember?"

"I can just put a spell on them."

"Yeah... Just- Simon, why?"

Simon glared at Jace, but looked at Clary softly. The next few words he uttered so quietly that Jace wasn't sure whether he'd heard correctly.

" _Because I'm in love with you_."

Jace ran after Clary, out onto the street. He thought he heard sobbing sounds around the corner, so he pulled out his witchlight out, and cast a glamour on himself. Suddenly an arm wrapped around his neck.

" _How you doing, Herondale_?" Sebastian said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! So, I figured out how to edit chapters, so I edited chapter 1 of this story and fixed the grammar. Also, I'm getting a little bit busy so I'll only be able to update every three days now, instead of two. Okay, let's get on with it!**

 **Clary POV**

Clary sat in a crevice on the street, tears streaming down her face. Simon was in _love_ with her. Simon. That would ruin their friendship, ruin Izzy and Simons relationship and probably ruining Jace and Clary's too. They had been this close- _this close_ \- to kissing just then. She groaned, and mentally kicked herself. _Why must life be so hard?_

Just the she heard a cry echo throughout the streets. Somehow, she knew it was Jace. She pulled a seraph blade out of her boot and ran around the corner, panic overcoming her in a deadly wave. She slid on a puddle of water, and only just stopped herself from toppling over. On the other side of the street two silhouettes grappled, with the occasional flash of a sword or dagger.

Clary ran towards them, and kicked the man off Jace. "Get off him." She said coldly.

To her surprise, the man jumped up with ease, and folded his hands. She felt Jace stand beside her, and take her hand, as she thought, _Sebastian_.

She clutched Jace's hand tighter, and clenched her jaw. "Sebastian. What do you want?"

"My name isn't Sebastian." He said, smiling devilishly.

Clary's breath was knocked out of chest, as a thousand memorises flashed in front of her eyes. "Jonathan." She breathed, and fell against Jace, who wrapped his strong arms around her.

"Jonathan. I don't want to know how you're alive, I don't want to know anything about my father, I just want you to know something. If you come near me or my friends again I will kill you."

Jonathan didn't look fazed, but kept smiling. "I'm the warrior, Clarissa, I'm the one with demon blood."

"And I'm the one with angel blood!"

"And- no, I will not stay away from you." He took a step forward, dangerously close to her face. "Because, Clarissa, I want you."

"Sebastian- Jonathan, whatever the hell your name is-" Jace said, squeezing Clary to his side and staring at Jonathan "I couldn't care less what you want. Leave. Now."

"Why would I when I could beat you two so easily?" Jonathan's voice was full of sick glee.

"More like seven." A voice said, and Alec stepped out of the shadows, followed by Izzy, Simon, Maia and Magnus. Clary was filled with relief, and strength re-entered her body.

"How convenient." Jonathan muttered. "Not because I couldn't kill you all in a second, no, because-"

But they never got to hear why, because at that moment Jonathan was blasted back into a wall of bricks, and smashed through several buildings in a row.

Magnus stood with his feet shoulder-width a part, panting slightly. "Clary. Are you all right?" He said.

"Ah...Yeah, I guess."

"You don't sound it." Izzy said, moving to her other side.

"I don't- well, I just need some time to get over the - shock." Clary stuttered.

"Okay, but just remember that we're here for you." Jace said.

"Yes. I will."

* * *

Clary had her duffel bag on her bed, and trying to fit the excessive amount of clothes that Izzy insisted on her taking.

"Izzy! I really don't need all these. We're only going to Alicante for two days." She said.

"Of course you do! You're going with Jace." Izzy called from the bathroom, packing a small bag of make up and toiletries for her.

Clary didn't respond, but tipped the contents of her bag out, and began to repack. She would only need jeans, shirts, her velvet green coat with gold lining that Luke had gotten for her, a sweatshirt, underclothes, pyjamas, some jewellery and two pairs of boots.

"Okay!" Izzy came out of the bathroom clutching Clarys overstuffed small toiletry bag. "Come in here and I'll teach you how to put make up on!"

And Izzy dragged Clary into the bathroom, ignoring the mess of clothes on the floor.

Ten minutes later, Clary had learnt how to put on light makeup, and was lying in her bed, exhausted.

Izzy flounced to her bed, and sat down excitedly, crossing her legs.

"So. I need you to tell me something."

Clary groaned. Not some other thing about clothes or-

"Do you like Jace?"

Her mouth dropped open in surprise, and her face flushed of its own accord. "I thought you already figured that out, Iz."

"So you do!" Izzy squealed.

"Woah, woah, woah." Clary said, raising and lowering her arms as if practicing mind control. "Not like that."

"How else could it be?"

Clary sat down on her own bed, across from Izzy by less than a foot.

"Okay, number one. You. Must. Never. Tell. Anybody. That includes Jace."

"But-"

"Look I know it's not a blood oath, but there is a girl code. Like, we can tell each other who we like, and we don't tell that person. See what I mean?"

Izzy looked thoughtful. "Yeah...but then Jace would never know!"

"He'll figure it out himself probably, especially on this trip we're taking."

"I guess...Okay then. We'll agree to the girl code, then we can pick out your pyjamas."

"Pyjamas?"

"Yeah. You need something cute, sexy, all the rest of it."

"Izzy, I am not sleeping with him."

"You'll be in the same room."

"But not in the same bed."

Izzy giggled. "We'll see."

Clary decided to switch tactics. "How're you going with Simon?" She asked.

Izzy immediately lost the smile. "I could ask you the same thing."

"Look, Izzy. I never, ever meant to steal him from you-"

"I know, I know." Her expression softened. "It's not your fault. It's just- I don't know, he's my first crush, like ever. And no boy has ever chosen another girl over me- so..."

"I completely understand. Trust me, something similar happened to me a couple of years back. I promise you that soon he will see how gorgeous and smart and overly amazing you are."

They hugged, and again, Clary felt so lucky to have such a good friend as Izzy. She hadn't yet told anybody about who Jonathan was, who her father was, and all of that. Magnus had made a portal, that the group had used to return to the school immediately and rushed up to their dorms. Simon hadn't yet so much as looked at her, and she got the idea that maybe the trip to Alicante alone with Jace wasn't helping.

She sighed, because despite everything that had happened, despite herself, she still felt a nervous twitch of excitement in her stomach when she thought of it. Four days they would be travelling alone, two days in Alicante. Alone.

* * *

The sky was pink, and a couple of shards of sunlight were on Clary's face, awakening her. She rolled over and groaned.

6:29, which meant she and Jace were leaving in half an hour.

"Oof!"

Something had landed next to her.

"Clary! Get up!" It was Izzy, now rolling over to the foot of the bed, long hair dangling crazily around her face.

Clary chucked her pillow at her, and buried her face in the mattress. Izzy then grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the bed, onto the thin grey carpet.

"Izzy!" She whined.

"Clary! You've got to get ready in 30 minutes!"

"Yes yes I know."

"So. You'll be wearing jeans, this green coat." Izzy motioned to a pair of black skinny jeans and her green velvet coat with silver lining.

"Then, these boots-" she pointed to a pair of small, soft leather boots in the corner "and a shirt."

"I'm surprised. That's a little...casual for what you'd usually pick out for me."

"Yeah, I know. But your traveling, and also...I think Jace likes it better when you're casual."

Clary rolled her eyes. "And I thought you had my best interests of comfort in heart." she muttered.

"I do! You'll be very comfortable snuggled up with him."

Clarys face redenned, so she quickly grabbed her clothes and scooted off to the bathroom to change.

When she returned, her bags were next to the door, and a couple of makeup items were on the vanity.

"Ok, come here. We only have 10 minutes left, because Hodge wants you to be early."

"Calm down Izzy, it's not gonna take that long, I'm sure."

"You're right. It won't, because of my immeasurable skill with these things."

* * *

 **Jace POV**

Jace was waiting in the hall with Alec, and they were chatting about random things. One of them happened to be Clary.

"So what are you planning to do with Clary?" Alec said suspiciously, a cold edge to his voice.

"What do you mean?" Jace had replied innocently.

Somehow, Jace's outburst the previous day had been forgotten, and they were the same old friends as ever.

"You're going to be alone together for a week. In the same hotel rooms."

"And?"

"And I know you Jace. Given an opportunity to screw a chic, you take it. Actually, even without an opportunity."

"I know, Alec. But you've got to believe me when I say that I don't want to hurt her."

All of a sudden Alec was laughing uncontrollably. He doubled over, hands held over his stomach.

"You- really...care...about- her, don't you?"

"Not as much as you care about Magnus." Jace said.

"I- what? How did you know about that?" Alec looked flustered, and red in the face. So he's still not going to tell me, Jace thought.

"So...about Clary? I'm not sure she likes you." Alec said, the subject change painfully obvious.

 _Ouch_. It was true though, and he only hoped that what Izzy had gotten out of Clary was-

"And I think she's a good addition to the group."

Jace stared at Alec, his mouth dropped open. Did he just hear those words come out of Alec's mouth?

"Simply because she isn't absolutely infatuated with you. She and Izzy are good friends, and she's funny, and she doesn't take shit from anybody."

Jace groaned. "You're torturing me!"

Alec grinned maliciously. "I know."

This type of behaviour was awfully mean, even for Alec.

Jace knew, he knew that Clary was perfect. And he knew that Clary didn't like him, at least, not in the way he wished she would.

Just then, she walked in, with Izzy in front. Izzy was scowling, but when she saw him there she immediately brightened.

Clary had her duffel bag swung over her shoulder easily, since there was hardly anything in there.

"No rocks this time?" He said.

"A part from you? No." She said.

Jace grinned, and turned to Hodge. "So, here are your flight itineraries.' Hodge said, handing Jace a couple of sheets of paper. "Honestly, I can't be bothered to explain it to you, so just work it out yourselves."

"Why do we have to be mundanes?" Clary asked.

"That, my dear, is above your pay grade."

"I don't get paid."

Hodge laughed lightly. "Of course not. It's an expression, my dear."

Jace saw Clary suppressing the urge to say something about the 'my dear' -ing, and held back a smirk.

Hodge handed each of them a wad of cash, winked, and sent them on their way.

* * *

 **Clary POV**

Clary found that Simon had been trailing along after Izzy, and had now joined the goodbye party of Izzy and Alec. Jace pulled out his phone and called a taxi to pick them up in 10.

They were waiting on the back steps of the school, the parking lot stretched before them, and beyond that a jungle of forest and vines. When the taxi driver came up, he would only see a normal, if not a bit strange and antique, boarding school.

Izzy bounded up to Clary, and wrapped her in a hug. "Make sure you put make up on like I taught you, and use some hairspay on your hair each morning, and-"

"Yes Izzy." Clary ineterupted.

"You better. And- make sure you call me tomorrow morning."

"Okaaaay then..."

Clary stepped towards Alec, and they hugged awkwardly. Finally, she hugged Simon.

"Be careful, Fray." He said, taking her in his arms gently, but cautiously.

"Look, Simon, I know I-"

"Clary, don't worry about it."

"I- okay, if you say so." She smiled, and buried herself in his chest. Then she leant up, and whispered in his ear, so quiet that only his special vampire senses could hear it.

"While I'm away, talk to Izzy."

He smiled slightly, and nodded. I will.

"Remember, be careful."

"Yes, Simon. I am the best Shadowhunter my age."

"Ah- no." Jace interjected.

Simon ignored him.

"But he could-"

"No, it's alright. I'll be with Jace." Clary cut him off, almost regretting telling him about what she had seen under the influence of the poison. And then again, she hadn't told anybody who Sebastian actually was, and why he had disappeared.

"If you say so...Make sure you call me when you get to the hotel."

"You're all stalkers!" She yelled, and then breathed: "Remember Izzy." And stepped out the embrace, grabbing her bags as the taxi pulled up. Jace was looking away from her, a bored look on his face. But underneath he looked...hurt, if that was the right word for it.

Dismissing the idea, she turned to Izzy, who was leaning to her ear.

"There's a good chance that the driver is a demon of some sort, so you'll need to be careful, okay?"

Clary nodded her head, and walked over to say hello to the driver of the big ugly yellow taxi. She leant in as he wound down the window, and noticed a flicker in the mans eyes. His face was so normal and average that you wouldn't be able to remember it if you tried.

"Hi, could you please take us to the airport?" She said.

"Sure. That'll be $60 please."

"Sure." She said, and handed over the cash, then walked over to the boot, where Jace had already loaded in their bags.

Their eyes met, and she ever so slightly tipped her head ithe direction of the driver. Jace nodded a fraction, and reached up to close the boot. While he wasn't looking, she glimpsed his muscles underneath his thin t shirt, and quickly turned on her heel. Clutching her handbag, she plopped down on the seat, and dug her hand in. She found the stump of her seraph blade, and calmed down. She leaned back, and listened as Jace stepped down to the seat next to her. They exchanged several glances, not wanting to make conversation with the shapeshifter demon listening in.

After a while, he began to soften from his earlier cold edge. She wasn't sure what that was about, but glad it was over.

With 45 minutes left of the drive, Clary finally pulled out her book, and was immediately immersed. It was a very good book, one that Jace had lent to her in fact. She was surprised by how well it was kept; no dog eared pages, no cracked spines, no tears. He keeps everything OCD like, she thought, completely not how you'd expect.

She looked at him now. His elbow was rested on the window sill, and he was gazing out at the rising sun. Golden sunlight was dripping off his face like honey, his soft, curly hair shining and his warm golden eyes glimmering. The light enhanced the sharp curve of his high cheekbones, his slightly parted lips, and his strong jawbone. She noticed a small scar on the side of his neck, along with a /parabatai/ rune.

She finally forced herself to look away, not wanting the awkward moment when he looked around to see her staring at him.

He's beautiful. I will never look like him, she thought. My mother did, though. She had been stunning, and somehow Clary had never inheritated her looks, confidence, or really anything.

She sighed and gazed out the window unhappily for the reaminder of the trip.

Finally, they pulled up to the airport. The demon driver had parked right in the corner of an almost deserted part of the car park, ready to eat them probably.

Clary and Jace finished unpacking, and she went to the window to say thanks.

"You'll need to pay me." The driver said.

"I thought we already did? Didn't we, Jace?" Jace turned, and strolled over.

"We gave you a sixty." He confirmed. Clary was relieved that he was there, just in case something went wrong, even though she knew it wouldn't. It was nice to have someone that had your back.

'Oh well, I'm tired, I must've muddled it up. Sorry.' She addressed the driver, and tucked a stray curl behind her ear. She began to unzip her handbag, when suddenly a shiver went up her arm. Keeping a controlled expression, she faked a teenage girl infatuation smile.

"Before you go, I want a kiss." The driver said.

* * *

 **Jace POV**

Jace watched in horror as Clary slid into the car next to the driver, and smiled. She zipped her handbag up, and watched as the driver leant over.

He was there in a flash, arm held up between them.

"Jace! What is your problem?" Clary glared at him, and swept him out of the way. She looked at the driver again, and smiled a radiant smile.

"Sorry 'bout him. Just the overprotective brother."

Jace was furious. _Brother? Brother?_

The driver glared at him, and reached up to Clarys face. He brushed a stray curl behind her ear, and stroked her chin. A blush crept to her cheeks, and she lifted her hand to his. Her other hand was rested atop her handbag, and as they lent in, their lips met.

Does she know it's a demon? Hadn't she told him earlier? Surely she'd know. Unless she just wanted to brush him off. That hurt.

He was transfixed, watching as the demons hand gripped her waist, and pulled her on top of him.

Jace had never felt so horrible. Here was Clary, the one girl he thought he actually liked, and she was making out with a demon. And and he couldn't do anything about it. He was frozen.

Then he realised. He was frozen, actually frozen, somehow. So he was just meant to watch.

Clary seemed to be fumbling with the zip of her bag. What is she doing? Then it hit him. _Of course_. He was surprised by how much it hurt him.

Then she finally opened the zip, and he realised what she was actually pulling out. Her seraph blade.

It glowed, but she still had it behind her back. She broke the kiss instantly, and pulled back. The demon automatically pulled his lips to her ear, and whispered into it.

"Your brother looks awfully upset."

"Probably does." She spoke dryly, but there was a hint of something else in her voice.

"Is he jealous? Because your a great kisser." His hand crept up from her waist, up her stomach...

She gripped his hand, and scowled at him.

"And you-" she flicked his nose,"are a terrible kisser."

"Ouch, that hurt."

"There's a lot more pain coming your way." Clary smiled at him.

The demon chuckled. "You shouldn't have come here."

She raised an eyebrow at him, and pouted.

"Oh really? I think it might be the other way around." And she plunged the seraph blade into his heart, grinning triumphantly.

* * *

 **Clary POV**

Clary hopped out of the car, the taste of rotten eggs still on her lips. Ew. She looked at Jace, who wasn't moving.

"He was easy." She said, and twirled the blade in her hand.

Jace still didn't move. Was he that angry with her? It was a demon, surely he knew that she had to do that. And that bloody handbag simply would not open. She had relied on it opening quickly and easily, allowing her to pull out her seraph blade and kill it, but no. It had become jammed, which resulted in her having to literally make out with it. Her stomach lurched.

"C'mon."She said.

He still didn't move.

Okay, maybe she might get have kissed the demon see if Jace would be jealous. ""

"Jace."

She slipped her bag onto her elbow and tried to shake is shoulders. He didn't move, like he was frozen.

"What the hell?"

* * *

 **Jace POV**

Jace could feel her small hands on his shoulders, warm and inviting. He was having an immense wave of relief, realising that no, Clary was not just making out with the demon, she was killing it.

"What the hell?" She said. Her eyebrows furrowed slightly, and she bit her lip. Her big green eyes grew wide, and she stepped around him. Dammit. He was just looking her eyes and-

She poked his hair, but even it didn't move.

"So you're not messing with me." She came back around to him, and looked up at his face. She poised her finger as if about to poke his cheek, but instead brushed her fingers across his slight stubble gently.

Suddenly she seemed to realise what had happened. "The demon." She hissed, glancing at the empty drivers seat. She looked back at him, and reached her hand into her bag, pulling out her stele.

She pulled back the hem of his shirt, and found the iratze rune on his stomach. She rested her hand on his bare skin, and activated the rune.

Jace could tell she was trying to avoid looking at his hard muscles, but she failed. One of her fingers drifted down the outline of his abs, but she quickly pulled away, and a slight blush crept to her face.

He wished she hadn't pulled away.

Clary's face grew worried as the rune faded away, and Jace remained frozen. He was touched that she'd be worried about him.

She swore under her breath, and rubbed her temples. She looked worn, and tired. Finally she met his eyes.

She sighed. "I'm sorry Jace. I don't know what's happened here, but you cannot tell _anybody_ about what I'm about to do, okay?" She didn't wait for confirmation, just quickly drew a small rune in his forearm, and suddenly he wasn't frozen.

They both exhaled simultanisiosly, and there was a silence for a couple of seconds while Jace twisted his wrist around, making sure it still worked.

He noticed as Clary took a deep breath, about to speak, but he cut her off.

"What rune was that?" He said.

"That's exactly what I was about to tell you about. I-" She looked down at her hands, and bit her lip. "I'm sorry that I haven't told you but- it's not exactly free information." She forced her eyes up to his, and again he was stricken by her amazing green eyes. "You understand that you can't tell anybody about this?" He nodded.

"Not Izzy, Alec, Hodge, not anybody."

"You've said that 5 times."

"Because it's important! If the Clave finds out about this I'm dead."

He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. A secret with the Clave?

"Do you promise?" She said, her eyes vulnerable and trusting.

"Of course." He spoke without hesitation, didn't even consider what he was saying. He knew that keeping a secret form the Clave was punishable by death, but if it was for Clary, he would do anything. He was surprised by that thought. Where had annoying, arrogant, asshole Jace gone? Since when did he care about anybody except for his brother and sister?

"I have the ability to create new runes, ones that aren't in the Gray Book."


	7. Chapter 7

**So after almost two months of no updates, I'm back! I really don't have very much of an excuse, except for needing a break. Sorry… Anyway, thank you so much for 34 favourites and 51 followers! After that massive break I probably don't deserve it though… This is my sixth attempt at this chapter, by the way. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _Previously:_

 _"Do you promise?" She said, her eyes vulnerable and trusting._

 _"Of course." He spoke without hesitation, didn't even consider what he was saying. He knew that keeping a secret form the Clave was punishable by death, but if it was for Clary, he would do anything. He was surprised by that thought. Where had annoying, arrogant, asshole Jace gone? Since when did he care about anybody except for his brother and sister?_

 _"I have the ability to create new runes, ones that aren't in the Gray Book."_

 **Clary POV**

When Clary's phone rang, she gladly picked it up. As soon as the words had slipped out of her mouth, she knew it was a mistake. Why in the world would Jace Herondale keep a secret from the Clave for _her_?

"Clary! Oh my god." Izzy rushed out as soon as Clary picked up the phone. "Thank the Angel you answered!"

"Uh…why?" She said, turning away from Jace, and pretending to be interested in the now empty cab.

"Somebody attacked Aline."

 _Aline?_ "Probably that other blonde one. They were probably fighting over Jace or something." As soon as she said it, a blush crept accross her cheeks. Although she hadn't outright said he was attractive, like she had right before she-

"Kaelie? I don't think she has the brain cells for that. Nobody has any idea-"

"Poisoned!" Clary yelled out. "I mean…"

"Yeah we were thinking about that, but there's this really weird rune on her neck. It's not in the Gray Book or-"

Clary swore. She was the only one who could create runes. Had Aline looked through her sketchbook and found one? If the Clave found out now…they'd think she had deliberatly hurt Aline.

"Anything else?" Clary said.

"Uh..no. I don't think so."

"Okay. I need you to find out anything that you can about it. And try and stay near Magnus."

"It's Sebastian, isn't it?"

"Look, Iz, I lied to you. I actually have a brother called Jonathan, and he's who you know as Sebastian. He's dangerous - extremely dangerous - and the only person who could match his powers other than me is Magnus."

"Clary-"

"Go to Magnus, and tell him to tell you everything. I know you might hate me, but just remember that I did everything I did becuase I had to. Now, Jace and I can't come back until we get to Idris otherwise it'll look suspicious. So, hang in there. Bye, Izzy."

And Clary hung up.

"What was that about?" Jace said immediatly.

Clary sighed and rubbed her eyes tiredly. "Lots of stuff. That I guess I'll have to tell you about now."

"How much?"

"More than you could possibly imagine."

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"I will tell you at the hotel tonight." She started walking away.

"How about now?" He said.

"Do you really think you can force it out of me? And besides, I'd like to have another few hours of you not hating me."

"Who ever said that I didn't hate you? When-"

"You when you said we were friends. Now, we're going to miss the flight!"

With a scowl, they walked through the carpark in silence.

* * *

As soon as Clary closed the motel door behind them, Jace immediatly began speaking.

"Now tell me. I have waited all day for this. It better be good-"

"Shut up you egotistic twat!" Clary yelled. She was tired of everything, and Jace being a jerk was not helping. The last couple of weeks at Shadow World School she had forgotten the real threat. Everybody had always thought that Valentine and Jonathan were dead, but she'd always had a little inkling that they weren't. Which turned out to be right.

All Jace did was sit at the bed-

The bed!

 _The_ bed!

"Why is there only one bed?" Clary said.

Jace looked down, and smirked slowly. But all he said was, "Izzy booked our hotels."

Suspressing the thought of sleeping in a bed with Jace, she sat down next to him. She grabbed her bag, and casually rested her hand in inside, holding her seraph blade to reassure herself.

"Why are you doing that? Gonna pull out your phone and snap a couple pictures of-"

"What is up with you today!" She cried. "The last couple weeks you've been borderline nice to me, and today you're a complete jerk!"

"What about you? You don't even care about Simon's feelings for you, you tell me-"

"What the hell has Simon got to do with this?"

Jace deflated noticebley. "Nothing." He muttered.

"What do you mean _nothing_?" Clary stood up. "Doesn't look like nothing to me."

Their eyes locked. "You wouldn't understand." He said softly.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

He looked so unguarded in that moment, so open. His mouth opened, but nothing came out. Finally, he spoke softly. "Just tell me, Clary."

She bit her lip, but sat back down. "Promise you won't hate me?"

"Promise."

"My real name is not Clary Fray." She started, and didn't wait for a response before continuuing. "I'm actually Clary Fairchild. Meaning that Jocelyn Fairchild was my mother…and Valentine Morgenstern was my father. I had a brother called Jonathan, but he was never really a brother to me. You see, Valentine loved experementing. He…he injected Jon with demon blood, wanting the perfect warrior son. But he soon realised that the blood made him too emotionless, so he started on me. He gave me angel blood. Which is partly why I'm so good at everything. And why I can create runes. Or rather, remember them. Anyway, when I was thirteen Valentine and Jocelyn had an argument." Her breath caught. "And he killed her. So…I ran out, and set fire to the house. Luke found me and helped me, and I moved from Idris to Brooklyn, New York, bringing Simon with us. He was never always a vampire, you see. At first, he was actually a Shadowhunter. But it was only because Valentine forced him to drink out of the Mortal Cup, years ago. After that, Jocelyn stole it, and hid it. That's where I found it last year, and handed it in to the Clave. Then this one time-" Clary smiled through her tears that were suddenly streaming down her face.

"This one time he was kidnpped by vampires and turned into a rat - Luke and I rescued him. It was only about six months ago, thats why we still look the same age." She realised she was rambling. "I thought they died in there, Jace. I thought I killed them. I hoped I did."

Clary risked a glance at Jace. His eyes were hard and determined.

"Jace I-" She started, but he cut her off.

"I shoud hate you."

Clary's breath caught, and fresh tears began to prick behind her eyes. She quickly blinked them away, and set her lips in a hard line, then stared at the keyring on her handbag.

"Valentine murdered my father when I was ten. Right in front of my eyes."

All she could manage out was a startled "Oh."

And Jace was right. He should hate me. Her father murdered his.

"But I don't." When Clary didn't respond, he continued. "I don't - hate you, I mean."

"W- why?" She asked cautiously.

He turned to her with a sad smile. "No reason."

A part of her deflated inside, but she lay down and closed her eyes.

"You're smiling." Jace said.

"It's generally something people do when they're happy." Her words were harsh, but her tone wasn't.

He lowered himself down next to her, leaning on his elbow. "Okay then smartypants, why are you happy?"

"Because you don't hate me."

"Does it really mean that much to you?"

"Uh…" _Don't blush. Don't blush. Don't blush._ "It's just because I have no idea how Izzy and Alec reacted. I told them to ask Magnus about it."

"Wait, Simon knows about this?"

"Of course. He went thrugh most of it with me."

"So that's why you two are so close." He said thoughtfully. Clary risked opening her eyes, and was shocked by how close they were. Suddenly she realised how terrible she must look, with messy hair and mascara running down her cheeks. She leapt up, and raced out of the room.

"I'm just gonna go have a shower." She yelled over her shoulder.

"Okay…" The confusion in Jace's voice was evident.

* * *

 **Jace POV**

Jace was caught up. Caught up with Clary. He was interested in everything she had to say, always wanted to see her. And he knew he'd been a jerk today, when she'd obviously been going through something. But he'd gotten annoyed with her for everything. For kissing the demon. For dismissing him. For not telling him about her past until now. For forgiving Simon.

Surely she was angry with Simon for interupting their almost-kiss? Or was she just too distracted with Sebastian? Sebastian who - he remembered from the night before - was actually her brother Jonathan.

Jace was releived that he'd finally told her what happened to his dad.

He sighed and rested his head on the pillow. Another thing - what had Izzy told Clary? What had happened?

As soon as Clary was out of the shower wearing baby blue pyjamas, he hammered her with questions.

"What happened back at school? What happpened with Izzy? What-"

She cut him off by sighing and sinking down onto the bed.

"Aline was attacked by somebody. And she's not waking up."

"Aline?" Jace was surprised by a sharp pang of pain. Aline and he - well, they couldn't be classified as friends, but they had helped each other out. By staying together with her for a month, he'd convinced the Lightwoods he wasn't an unloving robot. They had been concerned about his one-night-stand habits.

And Aline had convinced everybody that she was straight, and most absolutely did _not_ have a huge crush on Helen Blackthorn.

"And Izzy was worried. And she should be."

"Becuase it means we have another double agent." Jace finished for her.

"Exactly. So, we still need to go to Idris to avoid looking suspicious. Even though we already know that Jonathan was probably the main piece in the game."

"Not necassarily. What about-"

"Valentine?" Clary took a deep breath. "He's definetly working together with Jonathan and our mystery agent. And he's begun experimenting again - that demon this morning had limited warlocks magic."

"Yeah, I was wondering about that."

There was a silence, then- "So what do you want for dinner?"

Jace smirked at Clary's question. "Still thinking about your stomach, I see."

"Shut up." She said playfully, and walked over to the fridge.

* * *

 **Clary POV**

Why, oh why, must Jace go to bed shirtless? The air was so thick with awkwardness that it was hard to breath. Clary was lying on the very edge of the bed, while Jace was taking up most of the room. She could feel the heat radiating off of him, and it was all she could to stop herself from curling up in his arms.

After an hour of still not being able to sleep, she turned over to face him, figuring he'd be asleep. He wasn't. A pair of luminous gold eyes shone in the dark, and she yelped. Scowling at him as he silently shook with laughter, she turned away from him again.

"I was just waiting to do that." He whispered, his warm breath fanning over her shoulder.

She didn't answer. She didn't trust her voice.

* * *

When Clary woke up the next morning, she was overly warm, comfortable and happy. Within a few seconds, she realized this was because she was wrapped in Jace's arms. Stifling a gasp of horror, she tried to remember what had happened last night. She vaguely remembered seeing Valentine…Oh no. Had she had a nightmare? Jace would probably think she was such a child now…

Slowly, she began to slip out of his embrace. That was easier said than done though. His muscly arms were wrapped around her torso tightly, making it impossible to move. Oh well, she thought. _I might as well enjoy it while it lasts._

* * *

"Good sleep?" Jace said with a smirk, standing in the kitchen.

 _Oh god,_ Clary thought, mortified. _I fell back asleep._

Jace laughed, seeing the expression on her face. "Don't worry, you didn't wet the bed or anything."

"Ha. Ha. Ha." She deadpanned, and got out of the bed. He handed her a steaming mug of black coffee, which she took gratefully.

There was an uncomfortable silence as Jace watched her drink. "Okay, I'm going to call Magnus." She finally said.

"Why?"

"So he can tell me whether Izzy and Alec hate me."

"Fair enough."

Clary suspressed a scowl, and walked onto the balconey.

"Hey Mags." She said as soon as he picked up.

"They don't hate you."

Admist a wave of relief, she said, "How did you know that was what I was going to ask?"

"Because I know you exceptionally well. Anyway, how's it going with Jace?"

"Oh by the Angel, Magnus, no. No, no and no." She still couldn't help but blush though.

"Really…"

"You're winking aren't you?"

"How did you know?"

"Because I know you exceptionally well." She said, mocking his previous words.

"You've only known me for three years. Which, in the scheme of things, isn't very long."

"But while you're 700 years old, I'm only sixteen."

"Hey, by the way Isabelle and I are throwing you a birthday party for Saturday."

Clary groaned. "Just don't invite too may people."

"Don't worry, only the whole school is invited."

Clary sighed, but really didn't care. "What am I going to do, Mags?" She said softly.

There was a silence. "Not 'I', Clary. 'We'. Because we're in this together. You, me, Alexander, Isabelle, Simon, even the stuck up blonde. We'll work this out together."

"Damn your good at pep talks." Was all she said in response.

"Of course I am. I'm the High Warlock of Brooklyn, for the Angel's sake. Which is exactly why-"

"No more about Valentine, please."

"I know, biscuit. And I was actually going to say 'Why I can defintely get Alexander Lightwood to go out with me.'"

Despite everything, Clary let out a started laugh.

"Really? You expect him to come out of the closet? He's a _Lightwood_ , Mags."

"But, I am the-"

"High Warlock of Brooklyn, I know."

There was a silence. "Can you ask Goldilocks what Alexander's favourite food is?"

Clary laughed so hard a couple of tears leaked out of her eyes and she slid down to the ground.

"What?" He said.

"Nothing, nothing." She said quickly, instantly feeling bad for laughing. "Okay, here goes." She told him, and walked back into the room, where Jace was cooking pancakes. "Hey Goldilocks!" She called.

Jace turned, and raised an eyebrow.

"What's Alec's favourite food?"

He gave Clary the weirdest look. "Are you seriously trying to hook up with my parabatai? Because he's-"

He was cut off by her uncontrollable laughter, and watched as she fought to keep a straight face.

"By the Angel, no." She managed out. "It's Magnus."

"And he's…" Jace trailed off.

"THE HIGH WARLOCK OF BROOKLYN YOU BRAINLESS GIT!" Was heard from Clary's phone.

* * *

After Jace had revealed Alec's favourite food, they ate their pancakes. Jace was able to get quite a few laughs out of Clary, which was surprising seeing as she had found out only a few days before that Valentine and Jonathan were alive and active. When they finally got out of the hotel, it was much later than the deadline. However, Jace used his charm on the receptionist and they were out with no problem and a phone number.

After their flight, they were on the border of France, ready to cross into Idris. "Bonjour il beau." Jace said to a passing young woman. (Hello there beautiful.)

All she did was scowl at him and walk off. Clary laughed, then stopped when Jace suddenly frowned seriously.

"What?" She said.

"We were never meant to get to Idris." He said softly.

"Why do you say that?"

"Hodge doesn't know about your rune power, does he?"

"No."

"So how do we get there?" He took another step, crossing the border. Nothing happened.

"Oh God. That means our double agent is high up." Clary said.

"So that he or she was able to give out the order to send us to Idris."

"Which was a distraction, because we're the best Shadowhunters in the school."

"What about everybody else though?" Jace said, stepping back over the border. "Surely this person doesn't think we're the smartest."

"Oh. You're Celine and Stephen's son."

Jace blinked at her.

"I should have realised before." Clary muttered.

"What?"

She took a deep breath. "You… You have Angel blood too." Taking another breath, she continued. "Which is why both of us were sent. Because we're the only ones who can beat Valentine and Jonathan."

"Hang on a second." He said. "You're telling me _I_ have Angel blood. I don't believe you."

"You really don't understand, do you?" Clary said. "I'm sorry you have to hear this from me, Jace. Okay, so Valentine gave your mother Ithuriel's blood while she was pregnant with you. And then, he killed your parents, and brought you up himself. Then he staged his own death."

Jace turned away from her.

"He experimented. He gave Jonathan demon blood, you and I Angel blood. We were too soft, so he sent you to the Lightwoods and dismissed me. But Jonathan… He wasn't perfect, but good enough for the time being. I should've known better to think I'd actually killed them."

Jace still didn't speak.

"Look, Jace, I know it's a lot to take in but-"

He exploded. "A lot to take in! You're telling me your father killed not just my father, but both my parents!"

Clary cowered back. If it had been anybody else, she would have stood her ground, but Jace scared her when he was angry. Not because he was better than her. But because he was one of the few people that no matter how hard she tried, she could absolutely not kill.

As soon as she took those few steps backward, he immediatly realised his mistake.

"Oh, God. Clary, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay." She responded softly. "I would be angry too."

"I know, I know. But it's not your fault, and all I've done is-" He glanced at the space between them as if it killed him.

"Jace, really it's okay."

"You sure."

"Absolutely. I mean, you apologised. I bet that's the first time you have said 'sorry' to anybody."

Jace narrowed his eyes at her, but smirked.

"Okay, carrot-top, how do we get back?"

"We portal to the woods outside and hope that nobodies going for a walk. If the whole plan was to distract us, we need to be back as soon as possible."

She grabbed her stele, and drew the rune in the air. And together, they stepped through.

* * *

 **I decided to update at least once a week from now on, so that I still have time for schoolwork and relaxation (Netflix, probably rewatching Shadowhunters). And I planned out the rest of the story, so there should probably be around twelve chapters in the end. Anyway, goodbye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! So here is the next chapter - but I probably won't be able to update at all for the next month becasue I'm attempting Novel Month (It's a writing comp, where people try to write 50K words in a month!) Sorry.**

 **Anyway, hope you like it!**

 _Previously:_

 _"Okay, carrot-top, how do we get back?"_

 _"We portal to the woods outside and hope that nobodies going for a walk. If the whole plan was to distract us, we need to be back as soon as possible."_

 _She grabbed her stele, and drew the rune in the air. And together, they stepped through._

* * *

 **Jace POV**

Jace landed in a forest, stumbling slightly. The first thing he noticed was that Clary wasn't with him.

 _No_ , he thought, heart suddenly hammering in his chest.

The trees surrounded him, the hot night air pressing against him. Beads of sweat dripped down his face, his back, into his eyes.

 _Where is Clary?_

There was a full moon above him, so he could see properly. This only confirmed two things: Clary was not there, and he had no idea where he was.

The trees looked the same, the ground was flat, and the portal light had faded. All he knew was he needed to find Hodge, because he would know what to do. Hodge was an old family friend, and had only recently escaped out of the New York institute. Something about an old rune or something, but Jace never asked because he always seemed to get a little touchy about the subject.

Jace pulled out his phone, and dialed Alec.

* * *

"What do you mean she's gone?" Isabelle cried.

"I should have never trusted you." Simon spoke in a low tone. "I can't believe she chose you over me."

Simon's words never fully registered in Jace's brain, because at that moment they opened the schools front doors, to a mob of curious students.

There was a silence where they looked at the mud-covered group, and then- "Well off you go then!" Jace yelled.

They all quickly skittered away. "Okay, what do we do?" He said, turning to them.

Isabelle and Simon exchanged a glance, then looked to Jace. "We have to handle this ourselves."

"Why?" He demanded incredulously.

"Because we don't know who our double agent is." She said slowly. " And we could very well be telling them that we know everything - which could put everybody in a lot more danger."

"You're suggesting we just do nothing because you're all too afraid!" Jace yelled.

They all backed up a little. "Of course not, Jace." Alec said quickly. "It's just that…I don't know. I mean, she'd probably just lost in the woods or something."

"I don't think you're taking this seriously enough!" He said. "Valentine and Jonathan are back, and they could be killing her right now."

Isabelle took a step forward. "I know, Jace. We love her just as much as you do. But we can't jeopardize the fate of the whole Shadow World for one life by telling somebody. Which is why…"

"Which is why Magnus is coming with Clary's one and only picture of her mother, so we can parabatai track." Alec finished for her.

"Exactly." She said, but Jace did not relax. Not until he knew that Clary was safe.

* * *

 _"Jonathan, come here." Valentine said, ushering Jonathan closer to his desk. "I told you to win her over. Not to kidnap Herondale and reveal your identity."_

 _Jonathan felt a wave of guilt and shame wash over him. "I'm sorry, Father."_

 _Valentine looked him dead in the eye. "The word 'sorry' never did anyone any good."_

 _"Yes, I understand." Jonathan paused. "I will do better. I will make her love me."_

 _"How, you insolent boy?"_

 _Jonathan smiled slowly. "I will convince her that I am good. She is soft. She will forgive me if I tell the right kind of story."_

 _"I wouln't underestimate her. She's smarter than you think." Valentine said, with the slightest hint of pride._

 _"But, you are forgetting that I am smarter than any of them."_

 _"But you love her. And love blinds you. If you want to succeed and live up to my name, you must not love. Not her, not anybody."_

* * *

 **Clary POV**

When Clary woke, one side of her face was warm and sticky with blood. She was lying uncomfortably on a smooth concrete floor, and it was almost to dark to see anything. Reaching her fingers up, she gingerly touched her forehead, and winced.

 _What on earth…_

She sat up, her head spinning. Where was Jace? Was he all right? What had happened? She remembered stepping through the portal with him…and that was it. Had the rune not worked? Had she put him in danger?

The thought almost made her sick.

Had they gotten through, and immediatly been knocked out by somebody waiting for them? Valentine? Jonathan?

It was almost impossible to believe that just a few nights ago she and Izzy had been lying on their beds and talking about their favourite shows on Netflix…that she and Simon had been discussing the new Star Wars movies…she and Jace joking around, trying to beat each other in class…

Clary reached out, trying to find the wall. Her hand was jerked back by a chain wrapped crudely around her wrists, binding them together.

She groaned. If Jace, or Izzy, or Simon or anybody was in danger because of her…scrap that. They _were_ in danger because of her. Jace was probably locked up here, bleeding…

She didn't think once about why she cared about him so much. She just knew she had to fix this mess.

Clary felt along her pocket, to see if she had her stele or seraph blade. With dismay, she realised they weren't there.

She ripped a part off her sleeve, and used it to hold against her head.

Her heart started to beat a little faster - she was locked in a dark room with a head wound and no way of out…

She stood up with difficulty, and stumbled around. Where was she? If there was just a light switch…

Suddenly, she smashed into the wall. She cried out, more of startled than in pain.

Clary followed the wall, tasting blood in the back of her throat. She gagged, and almost sank to the floor.

Why was she so weak? Her head was throbbing, and things were spinning in and out of focus. _I'll be dead of blood loss and concussion if I don't get out of here soon._

* * *

 **Jace POV**

They couldn't find Clary. Even with Jace and Alec's parabatai tracking, they couldn't find her.

"Either she's over a body of water, or there's a rune of hers blocking us out. Or…" Isabelle trailed off.

Jace paled. "No. Not possible."

Magnus pursed his lips. "For once, I agree with him. If it's Valentine, they wouldn't have killed her. They need her for her runes. The most likely explanation is that she's been beaten into making one to block us."

"What do we do then?" Alec said.

There was a silence. Finally, Isabelle spoke. "We contact her stepfather, Luke. But we can't tell anybody else."

"Even Hodge," Jace said with a sigh, "Because he'll tell somebody higher up, and we don't know who the double agent is."

There was a silence, where they looked around the room anxiously. "Let's see Aline," Isabelle finally said, "She's not conscious, but there might be a clue or something…"

"I think somebody's been applying too much Harry Potter to this situation." Simon said, face pale.

"Who knows." Alec said. "Maybe we'll find the key scrunched up in her hand. We've just got to try something."

* * *

 **Clary POV**

"I can't believe it!" Clary heard a muffled voice say. "For God's sake! That stupid Lightwood…"

Clary perked up. If this person was talking about Jace…

"No, Jordan! You don't understand!" Clary was now sure that the person yelling was a girl. She began to shuffle unsteadily towards the sound, thinking that maybe that's where the door was.

"As soon as Clary rejects him, he goes for Isabelle!"

 _By the Angel, it's Maia Roberts_. Maia was the pretty werewolf that Simon sat with at the beginning of school term, trying to make Clary jealous. Was Maia here to torture her? For stealing Simon?

"Shut the hell up you pathetic slob!" Maia's voice came through the wall. There was a silence, while who Clary assumed was Jordan spoke softly. "Fine. I'm going for a run."

Her words were followed by a series of stomps.

Clary continued to shuffle along the wall, until she finally rounded a corner, and saw a window, with moonlight streaming through. Gratefully, she stumbled across the room as fast as she could. But she couldn't walk in a straight line because the room was spinning so much, and her head was throbbing…

Finally, she reached the window, and rested a finger on the sill, letting a long stream of blood run down the outside of the wall.

And then she hoped against hope for a miracle.

* * *

 **Jace POV**

Jace strode into Aline and Kaelie's room. On one bed, Aline was lying with her pale blonde hair streaming out around her. At the roots, a bit of black was visible.

Kaelie emerged from the bathroom, and smiled when she saw Jace.

"Jacey-"

"Kaelie shut up." Jace and Alec said together. "We're not here to see you. We want to see Aline." Jace said.

Kaelie scowled, but moved away from Aline's bed.

"I don't know why she's in here and not the hospital. It's kind of unnerving having a corpse in here all the time."

Jace ignored Kaelie, and moved to Aline. Her blonde hair was spread over her pillow, face pale. On her neck was a strange rune Jace had never seen before.

There was a knock on the door, and Helen Blackthorn entered cautiously. Her eyes were red, her hair a mess.

"Sorry, if I was interrupting something." She said.

"No, no. It's all right." Jace said, moving away from Aline's bed. There was a silence, where they all gazed at Aline.

Helen sighed, and shook her head. "I never understood why she dyed her hair." She said.

"It because you said Kaelie was hot." Isabelle said softly. "She wanted you to think she was hot too."

"Oh god." Helen said in mortification. "She was never hot. She was beautiful. How come I never told her that?" Her voice had an edge of pain, while Kaelie stood in the corner of the room scowling.

* * *

 **Maia POV**

"Who's blood is that?" Maia murmured to herself. There was a stream of blood running down the outside of the basement, which the werewolves used as a torture chamber. She'd never agreed with torturing people.

She stepped closer, trying to see inside the barred window.

"Oh my god." She breathed. Inside there was a black mound, blood all over the floor. But the persons hair was unmistakably red. Clary Fray.

Maia had never really liked Clary, because she was a Shadowhunter and had Simon's affection. But under all that, she had beaten Jace Herondale. And she was just a girl. The same age as Maia.

But why was she here? Which of the werewolves could possibly want to imprison her? And how did they catch her?

Maia suddenly realised that Clary was losing a lot of blood, and couldn't heal as fast as a werewolf. And Maia couldn't draw runes…

She raced around the side of the building, and straight through the doors of the Jade Wolf. Within a flash she was at the basement door.

* * *

 **Clary POV**

 _My head hurts._

Clary sluggishly opened her eyes a crack. She was lying on her back, in a room full of posters. There were video games, and music, and clothes strewn everywhere. She realised that Maia was leaning over her, a slight smile on her lips.

"You're up!" Maia exclaimed. "I didn't know that mundane healing took so damn long."

Clary tries to sit up, but a wave of nausea overtook her. "What…Maia…" She croaked. Suddenly she registered that her plan had worked. Maia had seen her blood, and rescued her. She smiled.

"Here," Maia said, handing Clary her stele. "Now you can draw your rune and get better." She paused. "Also, you might want to call your boy toy. He may have killed himself in desperation by now."

"What…" Clary's thoughts were muddled. "Jace!" She gasped. "Oh my god. Is he okay? Where is he-"

"He's fine." Maia said, smiling. "Probably looking for you though."

Clary drew a quick iratze on her forearm, and sat up, grateful for the pain to disapear and her mind to clear.

"What I want to know," Maia said, "Is how you got from Idris to the Jade Wolf so quickly."

"What I want to know is how I got here, and Jace got to school." Clary said. Had she messed up the rune? Had she just hit her head on the way out and locked herself in the basement…or did one of the werewolves at the Jade Wolf have an ulterior motive?

And could she trust Maia to her secret? The answer was _no_. But how else would she explain what happened?

"Okay, can I call Jace please?" She asked.

"Yeah, yeah." Maia said, pulling her phone out from her pocket. "Yours was smashed on the floor where I found you, by the way."

Clary took Maia's phone gratefully, and dialed Jace's number, not even thinking about why she knew it off by heart. The ringtone played again and again. Jace was not picking up.

* * *

 **Jace POV**

As soon as they were out of Aline and Kaelie's room, Jace was no longer distracted. When he couldn't think about Aline, he was thinking about Clary. And as hard as he was trying to ponder about who might have hurt attacked her, all he could think was where is Clary? And was she okay? Izzy had called her stepfather Luke, and he was getting to the school as soon as possible. Jace would have done it, but he's left his phone in the forest. And that was definitely not his biggest worry at that moment.

* * *

 **Clary POV**

"So, no thank you for saving your life?" Maia said, while Clary stared at her phone in disbelief. Jace didn't answer. Worry clutched at her heart like a vice. Was he okay? Did he hurt himself looking for her?

"Clary." Maia was snapping her fingers in Clary's face, trying to get her attention. "C'mon. I'm not letting you go anywhere until you clean up. You look like you just-"

"Look, Maia." Clary interrupted. "Thanks for saving my life and everything, but I really need to get back there."

"I know." There was the slightest bit of hurt in her voice though. Clary instantly regretted speaking so harshly. "And I have sources there. Sources that can tell me for sure that our golden asshole is completely fine."

Clary grabbed her stele, and drew a rune on her stomach. Instantly her clothes were clean and mended, her skin free of any grime, her hair brushed back in a neat ponytail.

 _Let Maia think what she wants of that_ , she thought. Then she stood up. "Let's go." She said, not willing to create another portal, in case another disaster happened.

* * *

When Clary emerged from Maia's car in the dark car park, in an instant Izzy's younger brother, Max raced up to her.

"Clary!" He yelled. Robert Lightwood followed him.

"Where were you? Izzy and Alec and Jace were so worried!" Max said in a rush.

Clary allowed herself to laugh a little. "I was just hanging out with a friend of mine." Clary nodded to Maia, letting her know not to tell Max about what really happened.

"Yes, Clary. I am very curious to what happened in this entire ordeal." Robert said pointedly.

Just then Jace burst through the doors, a look of complete and ungaurded pain on his face. As soon as he saw her, he visibly relaxed, and a genuine smile spread across his face. In an instant Clary had run into his arms, and buried her face in his jacket. In his arms was the only place she felt entirely safe these days.

"Where have you been?" He said, pulling away.

Clary swallowed, and clenched her jaw. "The Jade Wolf. It's where the the New York werewolf pack stay."

"And you just stayed there without telling me where you were, not answering your phone, just dumping me in the woods like that!"

"Of course not. They…they had me prisoner."

"What?"

"Like I woke up with this massive head wound in their torture chamber, and Maia saved me." Clary nodded over to Maia, who was watching the exchange with an amused expression. She began to walk over, shaking her head, muttering something that sounded like _young love_ under her breath.

"I saw her blood on the outside of the cell wall." She said, leaning against a nearby car. "I still have no idea who would have wanted to hold her hostage. I mean, Luke is the head of the pack, so…" She trailed off.

"Why did you help her?" Jace said.

"She's practically Luke's daughter. Why wouldn't I?" Maia didn't skip a beat.

"Because Simon loves her. You're jealous, and you _hate_ Shadowhunters." Jace replied.

There was a silence. "And," Maia said dangerously low, until she was almost growling, " _Maybe_ I'm just a good person."

"I doubt it."

"Okay, stop." Clary said finally, not wanting their tempers to rise any further. "We'll figure this all out once we're in a private space." She glanced around the car park.

"Fine." Jace said, and walked towards the school, without looking back.

* * *

 **Maia POV**

After Clary debriefed everybody on what had happened, they decided to go to bed. Maia didn't get much sleep, and she had dark rings around her eyes the next morning to prove it.

While she was serving herself some porridge that she had no intention of eating in the dining hall, somebody poked her on the shoulder. It was Jordan.

"What do you want?" She hissed.

"I want to talk." He said, tilting his head downward towards her.

"I couldn't care less what you want."

He sighed. "C'mon Maia. What did I ever do to you?"

"You scared Simon off! Now he sits with the Lightwoods!"

Jordan deflated noticably. "You still care about him?"

Maia didn't reply, but studied his body language carefully. Why did he seem so dissapointed?

"And I didn't even mention the biggest thing ever." Maia scowled. "You turned me into a _god-damned werewolf_!"

* * *

After breakfast, Maia caught up with Clary.

"Hey Maia." Clary said, smiling softly.

"Hey. So, I was wondering if you could help me with something?"

"Anything. You did save my life."

"Oh, well…" Maia paused, wondering how to word her question. "Do you know if Jordan likes me?"

Clary's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Uh…I wouldn't know. I'll ask Izzy."

Maia scowled at the mention of Isabelle Lightwood. "No, don't ask her."

"Look, I know how it is between you two." Clary said. "But she is an incredibly perceptive person, and she will figure it out. Trust me."

"I trust you. Just not her." Maia replied.

"Just because you're crushing on the same guy does not mean you have to be enemies. Besides…if Jordan likes you…" Clary left the sentence hanging.

Maia took a moment to accept the information. If Jordan did like her…well, he was extremely attractive. Quite funny. She had had a tiny crush on him a couple years back when they were dating…okay, massive. But it had snapped when he bit her. It had been one night, when he was drunk…

And now she was a werewolf, thanks to him. There was no way she could forgive him for that. _No. Freaking. Way._

* * *

 **Okay, so thanks for reading! I'll try to update again before the comp starts, but I might not get around to it…**

 **Review if you like it!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys. I decided that trying to write a whole novel in a month just wasn't going to happen, and the story would be a lot better if I thought it out and wrote it slowly. So, I will start updating again, but they won't be as frequent as before.**

 **Also, if anybody has any ideas for what I could write about for this story it would be great, because I'm kind of running out.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Clary POV**

The nightmares kept Clary from sleep. Endless re-runs of her mother dying, of her younger self running from the mansion she left to go up in flames. They had been worse since seeing Jonathan outside the Pandemonium, ever since seeing that rune on Aline's neck. The one that she had created.

Clary closed her bedrrom door behind her, carfel not to wake up Izzy. The hallways were lit dimly, and she began to pad towards the training room.

Quietly, she opened the door and then closed it bahind her. The training room was large, with a high roof and varoius stations of equipment. Clary grabbed a sereph blade, and prepared to mutate the dummy.

"What are you doing?"

Clary whipped around. "What are _you_ doing?"

Jace strolled over, a slight smile playing on his lips. "Couldn't sleep."

Clary exhaled. "Neither." She put the seraph blade back down on the rack reluctantly. "I keep having these dreams…"

"About what?" Jace said, his forhead crinkling. It was cute.

Clary turned away from him, shaking her head. "Nothing, really." She spun back around. "Actually, no. I keep seeing myself from three years ago, when I set fire to our house."

"Ours?" Jace said. "You mean, me and you, and—"

Clary scowled to hide her smile. "Really?" She said. "Okay, I'm going to bed."

She turned, and began to walk towards the door.

"Wait!" Jace caught up with her, hand on her arm.

"What," Clary said, but her smile was already on her face. "I knew you'd come after me."

Jace immediatly let go of her arm, and raised an eyebrow. "I was just trying to make you feel better, you know."

"I know."

He exhaled, and began to walk backwards, facing Clary, with his arms opened. "Now, I want to know something that you _can't_ do."

Clary raised an eyebrow. "There's nothing."

"Really? Because you can hardly raise one eyebrow."

"Yes I can."

"Barely."

Clary sighed, and pointed to behind Jace's shoulder, where the beams were. They were at all different heights, criss-crossing each other. "Fine then. I am absolutely terrible at the beams."

Jace smirked. "Ha! I knew I'd be able to seduce it out of you."

"Seduce?" Clary tried extra hard to raise a singular eyebrow, but Jace had already turned around. "Hardly."

He didn't respond, but pointed to the beams. "C'mon. We're gonna have a race."

"Why?"

"You know why."

"So you can finally beat me at something?"

"A little like that."

Clary scowled at him, but stepped onto the lowest beam cautiously. _I have to win. I have to beat Jace._

"Hurry up!" Jace urged, the amusement in his voice evident.

Clary groaned, but increased her pace. Jace stepped on behind her.

"How are you going to get past me?" Clary asked. He obviously only set this up so he could win.

"I'll just have to make you so dizzy with my charm that you'll just let me past."

"Like that's ever gonna happen."

"You'd be surprised."

There was a silence, while Clary struggled onward, and Jace strolled behind her. His warm breath was fanning over her neck and shoulder, and she was unable to suspress a shiver.

When she stepped up to the next beam, she slipped. Before her heart beat was even up though, Jace steadied her with his hands on her waist. She quickly detached herself and muttered a breathless "thanks"before continuing on. Jace's usual silent laughter was absent.

"Do you think they know?" Clary said softly.

"Know what?" Jace said, equally softly.

"About Jonathan, and what happened to Aline…"

"Maybe. I don't know."

"Thanks for the comforting words." Clary said sarcastically, but her tone didn't have the edge she'd hoped for. Being so close to Jace made it hard to concentrate.

"You're welcome." He paused. "But seriously, I guess we'll just have to deal with things as they happen."

"Alone."

"Yes, alone."

* * *

After breakfast the following morning, it was decided that they needed to act like nothing had happened.

"How about we go to the pool or something?" Izzy said. She, Clary, and the boys were gathered around in the common room, sitting on the lounge.

"What kind of pool would be open, Iz?" Clary said. "It's winter."

"Uh, an indoor one?" Alec said, as Magnus shuffled a little closer to him. Alec shuffled away from him, looking uncomfortable.

Clary pursed her lips. "Hmm."

Jace smirked a little, and Simon glared at him.

"Okay then, let's go to a pool. But—" Magnus said, pausing, "No swimming tops allowed."

" _What_?" Clary and Izzy said in mortification.

Magnus smirked. "Don't worry, ladies. Bikini tops allowed, but…nothing for the gentlemen." He glanced slyly at Alec.

"I object."Alec said, all too aware of Magnus's glance.

"C'mon, Alec," Jace said, punching his arm lightly, "have a little fun!"

"I don't think you understand, Jace." Alec said tersly.

"Oh, I think I do," He paused. "A little too much, maybe."

"Okay, asshole, cut it out." Simon said. "You're making the poor boy uncomfortable."

"Or, maybe," Jace said, "You'll be uncomfortable in the prescence of my sister and your best friend with hardly any clothes on."

That shut Simon up.

"Okay, fine then." Clary said, just wanting them to stop arguing. "But let's invite Maia and Jordan. I think they need a little help with their relationship."

Izzy scoffed. "Oh, sweetie, you're just too nice."

Clary laughed a little, and swiped a mascara-coated eyelash off Isabelle's cheek. "Yeah, I know."

"I swear, Izzy replaced me." Simon muttered.

* * *

"C'mon, Clare-bear, you gotta wear this!" Izzy said, lips set in a menacing line.

She and Clary were in their room, packing for the trip to the pool. Izzy was holding up a black bikini, a waterproof mascara wand in her hand.

"Iz! I cannot pull that off!"

"C'mon Clary!"

"No, Isabelle!"

Izzy stepped back, her mouth in an _o_. "What is your problem?"

"You are constantly forcing me to wear all these clothes I don't want to wear, and too much make-up!" Clary exploded at Izzy, channeling all her anger at the universe at the poor girl.

"I'm just trying to help you, Clary!"

"Help me do what, exactly?"

"Enjoy life!" Izzy flung the bikini at the bed. "You came here, all depressed becuase your family sucks and your father is the most hated Shadowhunter in history, and all I wanted to do was help you!"

Clary was speechless. Izzy continued.

"You tell me you have a crush on Jace, so I try to help you get with him! I notice that Simon is head over heels in love with you, so I try to get him myself so you'd have clear path to Jace!"

There were tears forming in Izzy's eyes.

"Wait…so you don't actually have a huge crush on Simon?"

Izzy sighed, and flopped down on her bed. She groaned, and flung the bikini top across the room, muttering " _those bloody clasps hurt like hell_ ".

"Initially, no."

Clary sat down next to her, the guilt forming a knot in her stomach. This girl had done so much for her, and yet Clary never even thanked her.

"But after a while," Izzy continued, "I realised it was real. I mean, I would dress up extra specialy if I knew we had a class with him, and hated it when he sat with the werewolves…that's what a massive crush is, isn't it?"

Clary exhaled, glad that they'd both calmed down. "Yeah," she said, thinking of Jace.

"But then after a while, I realised that he'd never get over you."

"Oh Iz," Clary said, "for the perceptive person you are, I thought you knew he only notices me out of habit now?"

Izzy smiled through the few tears trailing down her flawless cheek. "Really?"

"Yeah," Clary smiled, "when we enter a room together, he looked to me automatically. Then, if you watch closely, you'll see his head slowly turn towards you, and is dazzled by your beauty every single time."

"Okay, now you're just lying."

"Nope. I swear it's the truth."

They lay together in silence for a few minutes, until Clary said what had been bothering her for days.

"If I'm causing so much pain, and putting everybody in this school in danger—" She thought of Aline, and little Max, "should I just, like, leave?"

There was a silence. "I mean—" Clary started, but Izzy cut her off.

"Absolutely not. You wouldn't have noticed, but Jace has changed so much since you got here." Izzy sat up. "I mean, before we met you, it was like he was asleep. He slept with every girl he met, then discarded them as soon as he realised he didn't like them. It took Alec and I years to get him to open up, and it's taken you, what—a week?"

Clary thought about it.

"If you were to leave, I think he'd break. Possibly go even worse than before, even more emotionless, and—and what about Alec and Magnus! If you hadn't have come, they wouldn't have had the chance they do now."

"Okay," Clary said, smiling, "I really just wanted confirmation that you wanted me to stay."

Izzy smiled. "Okay, we need to go. The boys will be wondering where we are."

* * *

 **Alec POV**

When they finally got to the pool, Alec's stomach tensed with anxiety. He would have to take his shirt off. Not just in front of all the people in the pool—but Magnus too.

It had been hard enough trying to avoid him when they were room-mates, but now Magus was guaranteed to see his naked chest. But even more than that…Alec would see Magnus's. That was a whole other thought altogether.

When Clary stripped down to her black bikini, Jace was staring, as usual. But now, Alec as surprised, it didn't make anger boil inside of him like lava. Honestly, he couldn't care less.

Then there was the bloodsuc— Simon, Alec reminded himself, who was looking at his sister like she was made of gold.

There was Jordan, taking sneaky glances at Maia.

And then there was Magnus, as he very slowly and deliberately (or was that just Alec's mind?) took off his shirt.

* * *

 **Izzy POV**

Izzy hadn't missed Simon's staring at her. But, she chose to ignore it, telling herself that Simon having a crush on her would be too good to be true. Besides, every perosn (except for Clary and Jace, and Alec and Magnus, of course) were staring at her.

Instead, she climbed the metal stairs up to the waterslide, dragging Simon behind her. She held Simon's hand loosley in hers, ignoring her thumping heartbeat.

When they got to the top, Izzy sat down and was about to push off when suddenly Simon's stepped closer to her.

"Uh, can I, uh…" Simon trailed off, holding his hands dangerously close to Izzy's shoulders.

"Yeah, c'mon," Izzy said, and relished the feel of Simon's legs around hers. But his arms were staying in the air, way too awkwardly. So, Izzy grabbed them, and wrapped them around her waist. _Hopefully that's what he meant_ , she thought.

And then together, they slid down the water slide.

When they fell into the pool at the bottom, they instantly split a part. Laughing, if not a little awkwardly, they climbed back up the steps, Simon blushing the whole way.

When they were sitting at the beginning of the slide together again, Izzy turned around to say something, but was cut off by Simon's lips meeting hers.

* * *

At around noon, they decided it was time for lunch. Izzy was still feeling giddy, like her heart was floating on a cloud miles above the rest of the world. After she and Simon shared the perfect kiss, they slid down the water slide a million more times, and occasionally their bodies would touch—Simon would blush furiously while Izzy just smiled.

"Hey Iz!" Clary called. They were walking over to the cafe as a group.

Clary grabbed Izzy's hand and started to pull her towards the bathroom, ignoring Jace when he muttered, "why must girls always go to the bathroom with another girl?"

As soon as they were in the bathroom, Clary pushed Izzy up against the wall. "Did it happen?"

"Did what happen?"

"Did Simon kiss you, you dummy?"

"I—what? How did you know?"

"I could see the tension between you two."

"Clary…" Izzy growled.

"Okay, okay. I may or may not have told Simon that you like him…"

"You what!"

Clary took a couple of steps back, shrinking in fear.

"Well, I just thought that, you know, how you're helping me and all, I would help you…"

"But that means he only kissed me because you told him to!"

"No!" Clary screamed, trying to be heard over Izzy. "No, of course not. He likes you. Trust me."

* * *

When Magnus's car pulled up at the school, Izzy smiled as she swung her damp black hair over one shoulder. She and Simon were finally together. She smiled again.

Clary and Izzy talked as they walked to their room, ready to dump their bags and have nice warm drink.

But when Izzy opened the door, she stumbled back in shock. There was a body heaped on the floor, the slight stain of blood on the plush carpet. The body of Clary's ex-boyfriend—Andrew.

* * *

 **Clary POV**

"We can't tell Hodge," Jace said, as they were gathered around in Alec and Magnus's bedroom.

"Ah—no." Clary said. "I don't care if that'll alert the secret agent or whatever that we know, Andrew was murdered. He needs justice."

"If I didn't know better," Jace said, "I'd say you were still in love with him." His tone was slightly bitter.

"Jace, shut up." Izzy said.

He shut up.

"C'mon, Clare, let's tell Hodge."

* * *

As Andrew's body was taken away, Clary realized just how tired she was. Rubbing her eyes, she decided to lie down on one of the sofas in the common room. Just then, Maia tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey Clary," Maia said.

"Uh…yeah, what's the problem?"

Maia's eyes softened. "I know you're greiving for your ex and everything, but I just got alerted that werewolves have started dissapearing from the Jade Wolf."

"Oh by the Angel." Clary rubbed her eyes. "Okay, go on."

"Well, I just thought that you should know before a riot breaks out. And also," Maia paused, "you're actually alright, for a stuck-up Shadowhunter, you know."

Clary smiled a little.

* * *

Clary was sitting by Aline's bed, staring at the rune on her neck. The funny thing was, Clary swore she'd drawn that in her sketchbook a week or two ago. Which meant that…if anybody got their hands on it, she could be charged for the attempted murder of Aline Penhallow.

Luckily, she and her friends had an alibi for Andrew's death—they were at the pool. BUt if they didn't kill him, who did? Jonathan? Somebody at the school? A professor, even?

* * *

 _"How is your little game going, Jonathan?" Valentine asked._

 _"Very well, thank you, father. I have all the clues in order, everybody in the right place. Now, we just need to wait and see how smart by beloved sister and her friends really are."_

* * *

 **Sorry that it was a little short, but I do have a lot of school work right now. Anyway, until next time…and review/favourite/follow if you liked it!**


	10. Chapter 10

**So, new chapter. Thanks for all the favourites/follows/reviews! Hope you like this new update. :D**

 **Jace POV**

Jace walked into the Shadowhunters common room early on a Monday morning to see Izzy going crazy. Clary was standing in the corner of the richly decorated room looking bewildered, while Alec and Magnus were talking quietly on a sofa.

"Ohmygod Clary!" Izzy screamed.

Clary frowned, and brought her hands up in exasperation. "Why are you so freaked out, Iz? It's only a birthday!"

" _Only a birthday_?" Izzy collapsed on an armchair and rubbed her temples. "I have to have everything prepared in less than five days! I can't believe—"

Jace stepped in before anybody got hurt. "Okay, calm down, Iz."

As soon as he spoke, an intense wave of releif washed accross Clary's face.

"Bad move, Red." He muttered.

Clary scoffed. "I just forgot!"

"You just _for_ —" Izzy started, but Magnus quickly ran over and clasped a hand across her mouth.

"It's okay, biscuit, I'll help you…"

While Magnus was soothing Izzy, Jace walked over to Clary. "That," he said, "was yet another one of your unbelievably terrible ideas."

Clary glared at him.

After a couple of minutes of silence, she spoke again. "Has Aline woken up yet?"

Jace sighed. "No. And," he added, "fiddling about in her pockets like she's Hermione Granger and she's got the key to everything in her hand is not going to work. Nor, I dare say, is staring at her for hours on end."

Clary didn't respond.

During the silence, Jace suddenly remembered what the whole ordeal was about. Clary's birthday. If it was in less than five days…what could he get her that wasn't over the top, but also wasn't too uncaring? Jace sighed. He didn't know if he loved or hated the way Clary changed him.

* * *

 **Izzy POV**

As Izzy was walking slowly back to her room with thoughts of dresses and presents in her head, she realised she felt slightly uneasy. Like somebody was following her. Slowly readying her whip and pulling out her seraph blade, she cautiously moved forward. The lights flickered, and a shadow flitted accross the wall. When her heart rate began to speed up, she scolded herself. She was a Shadowhunter. She was afraid of nothing.

Suddenly a hand clasped over her mouth. She tried to reach her seraph blade, but the man already had her in a head lock.

"Don't try to beat me." He growled, his stubble brushing Izzy's cheek.

"Who are you?" she said, fighting the urge to scream.

The man grunted. "You're better off not knowing."

And that's all Izzy remembered.

* * *

 **Clary POV**

Clary shuddered as soon as she closed her bedroom door behind her. After a short conversation with Jace, she'd followed Izzy down the hall to their rooms. "Iz?"

"In here!" Izzy called form the bathroom, where she was fixing her plum lipstick. Taylor Swift's new album, _Reputation_ , was blasting out through an expensive looking speaker on the shelf. "What's up?"

Clary sighed. "Well, I convinced Simon to ask you out."

"Oh! I'm—okay." Izzy capped her lipstick, frowning a little.

"And," Clary continued, "Magnus told me that we'd have to go to the mall today, to get outfits for my party that you and him forced me into."

Izzy mumbled in response, and tried to change her eyeliner. But her hand slipped, and even as she tried to fix it, she couldn't get it right.

"Come here," Clary said, and wiped off all Izzy's eye make-up. While she was fixing it, she began to muse outloud.

"Did you put contacts in today?" She asked.

Izzy frowned. "No...I mean—yes, yes I did!"

Clary raised an eyebrow. "Okay...it's just your eyes are like, more of a hazel than a dark brown."

Izzy didn't respond.

"I wonder if Jace will ask me to dance at my party…" Clary said, while finishing Izzy's eyeliner.

"Yeah, maybe..." Izzy turned, and slipped. She landed on the tiles with a sickening thud, and Clary rushed to her side.

"Oh my god, Iz, are you okay?"

"Yeah, Yeah, I'm fine." She grabbed onto the vanity and pulled herself up, ignoring Clary's outstretched hand.

Clary frowned. "What's up with you?"

"Oh, it's nothing," she said, "I'm just PMS-ing."

"Okay then…" Clary said, but still felt troubled. Something was not right. "Oh, and by the way," she said, "Hodge pulled me away yesterday to tell me that we get the class after lunch off today because we need to make that statment wih the Soul Sword."

She capped the eyeliner. "You know, the one saying we didn't murder Andrew and that you didn't poison me."

Izzy's eyes widened a fraction. "Yep, okay."

* * *

After a particularly boring lesson about the history of vampires and a quiet lunchtime, Clary, Jace, Simon and Izzy were walking to Hodge's office. Alec and Magnus hadn't turned up to lunch for some reason, so they got left behind. When Hodge opened his door, he squeezed through them and beckoned them through the hallways.

After a few minutes of silent walking, the group eventually got to a steel door with many different locks and runes on it. Hodge quickly unlocked it, to reveal a large room with differnt cases and display cabinets lining the walls. When he pulled the Soul Sword out of one of them, Clary frowned.

"Why is the Soul Sword kept here?" she aksed.

Hodge handed the sword to Clary, and nodded to a man in a black suit who Clary hadn't noticed before. "The Clave thought it would be far safer here than in its safes."

"Okay," Clary said, although the explanation made absolutely no sense. The Clave representative stepped forward, and nodded.

"Clarissa Fray, did you, or did you not, murder Andrew Hakinen?"

Clary steadied the blade in her hands, but felt the answer slip out her mouth like a bar of soap. "No."

"Okay then," the guy said, "do you have any idea who might have done it?"

"No. But I do suspect my brother."

Clary was horrified at her words. She glanced at Jace, who was looking at her with wide eyes. He shrugged, and mouthed: _well, there's nothing we can do now._

"Your brother?" the Clave represantative said. "What's his name?"

 _Oh shit_. "Jonathan Morgenstern."

"Morgenstern?" Hodge said, but he didn't look too surprised. "Does that make you…Clarissa Morgentern?"

"Yes."

The guys eyes widened, then filled with rage. "Valentine Morgenterns daughter."

"Wait—" Hodge said, holding up his hand. "Clarissa Morgenstern, are you in league with your father or brother?"

Clary breathed a sigh of releif. "Absolutely not."

Hodge exhaled. "See, it's fine." But there was still a rigidty to his shoulders.

"Okay, Isabelle's turn." He said, and nodded to the representative.

"So, Isabelle Lightwood," he said, "did you—"

He was interupted when Alec ran into the room, Magnus close behind.

"Is this really necassary?" Alec cried.

Hodge sighed. "Alec, we all know that Isabelle had nothing to do with it, but the Clave doesn't."

"C'mon, Alexander." Magnus said, and pulled him towards the corner.

Hodge nodded to the Clave represntative.

"Okay," the guy continued, "Isabelle Lightwood, did you, or did not murder Andrew Hakinen?"

There was a silence.

"Yes."

The air was suddenly so stale Clary found it hard to breath. _Yes_. She sucked in a breath, but it didn't seem to help her dire need for air. _Yes_. The clock on the wall seemed to slow down. _Yes._

The representaive seemed unshaken.

"Did you…" Hodge trailed off, a bead of sweat dripping down his wrinkled face. "Did you, uh, murder him to, uh…protect somebody?"

Isabelle clenched her jaw, and pressed her lips together. "I did."

"Who?"

She turned to Clary uneasily. "I killed him to protect Clary."

Clary exhaled, but still felt weird inside.

"That's a—" the guy started, but Hodge cut him off.

"Did you attack Aline Penhallow?"

Izzy sucked in a breath through her teeth. "Yes."

"That's definetly a—" the guy started, but Hodge cut him off again.

"Ask her of she poisoned Clary."

The guy clenched his teeth. "Did you poison Clarissa Fray a couple of weeks ago?"

Izzy took a breath. "Yes, yes I did."

Clary's breath caught, but she immediately turned to the Clave guy. "You've got to ask her if she did it _purposely,_ " she said, as if the guy was a moron.

The guy glared at her, but spoke again. "By the Angel. Okay, did you or did you not poison Clarissa a few weeks ago, on purpose?"

Izzy looked down, and the everybody in the room held their breath.

"Yes."

* * *

 _"Did it work?" Valentine said._

 _Jonathan smiled triumphantly. "Yes, yes it did. They swallowed it all in one gulp."_

 _Valentine nodded. "Good." He said curtly._

 _Jonathan was pleased with the praise—it was the most he'd received in years._

 _"As for the boy?" Valentine said._

 _"As for him," Jonathan said, "I plan to reveal him soon. Then, I'll have two down, three to go."_

* * *

 **Isabelle POV**

Isabelle woke up on a cold, hard surface. Frowning, she trailed her fingertips along the wall, to find a dirty stone surface. She bolted upright, and looked around wildly. She was in a small, dark room, with dirty stone walls. She waited for her eyes to adjust to the darkness.

When they did, she could see a row of steel bars blocking her from the tunnel on the other side. _I'm in the City of Bones. In a cell._

Isabelle rubbed her temples, and stood up slowly. Her whole body ached, and she couldn't think why she was locked up. She remembered walking along the hallway…then she had her whip…then…

She couldn't remember. She didn't even contemplate yelling for help—the Silent Brothers wouldn't listen.

Suddenly, she realized she could hear voices echoing off the stone walls.

"No, I want to see her!"

Pause.

"You're pathetic!"

Another pause.

"By the Angel!"

Then a more resigned, calmer—"Thank you."

Then, a halo of orange curls began to bob towards her.

"Clary!" Isabelle cried.

Clary smiled.

"What the hell—"

Clary reached the bars and a shard of dim light fell accross her face. She wasn't smiling—she was scowling with a burn of pure hatred.

"Clary? Why—what's happening? Why—"

Clary laughed humourlessly. "Are you actually being serious?"

Isabelle was lost for words. What did I miss?

"You don't remember how you admitted to poisoning me and murdering Andrew?"

"I—what?" Isabelle said incredlously. "Why the heck would I say that?"

Clary raised an eyebrow. "Don't you remember holding the Soul Sword and saying that, yes, you did poison me all those weeks ago? That our friendship was a lie? That—"

"I would never say that!" she cried. "Why on earth would—"

"Oh, I don't know!" Clary yelled. "Because it was the truth?"

"I have done a lot of things, Clary, but I never poisoned you. I never killed Andrew." Isabelle paused. " Nor was our friendship a lie."

There was a silence.

"Then why did you say those things?" Clary's voice was soft and full of vulnerabilty, Isabelle could tell she was crying.

"I…I don't know," she said. "I don't know."

* * *

 **Clary POV**

How could Izzy be innocent _?_ _No,_ Clary reminded herself, _no nicknames. I call her Isabelle now._

Clary rubbed her red, teary eyes, and looked over to Izzy—Isabelle's, empty bed. She missed her already.

There was a soft knock on the door. "Clary?"

"Come in," she croaked.

The door creaked open and Jace's silhouette was in the frame. "Can I come in?"

Clary nodded, but then realised he couldn't see her because it was so dark, so instead muttered her agreement.

"Simon is throwing things around the room," he said, closing the door and walking towards her bed. "You know how OCD I get. And plus," he sat on the edge of her bed, "I would rather spend my time with a crying Clary than a crying Simon."

Clary managed a watery smile, but didn't respond.

"I mean," Jace continued, "I think you would benefit from my outstanding charm and people skills more than rat-face."

There was a silence. "Jace…" Clary started, but he had already laid down behind her and squeezed her tightly in his arms.

"I don't beleive it," she said.

He didn't respond, but buried his face in the crook of her neck. And just before she fell asleep, she felt the tiniets bit of wetness on her shoulder. That's when she thought that maybe, just maybe, Jace needed that hug more than she did.

* * *

 **Maia POV**

When Maia was sitting at breakfast on Tuesday morning, she realised the all high-and-mighty Lightwood table (plus Clary and Simon, of course) was unusually quiet. And, taking a closer look, she realized that the black-haired-bitch was gone. Her curiousity piqued, she dismissed Jordan (who was still trying to talk to her, when could that guy take a hint?) and walked over there cautiously. Pulling an empty chair out from a nearby table, she sat next to Clary. "What's the matter with you guys?" she said.

Only then did they emerge from their moping and realise she was there.

"What are you d—"

"Alec," Clary warned, "shut it. She's our friend."

Alec glared at Clary, but said nothing more.

"Where's Isabelle?" Maia said, straining to call black-haired-bitch by her actual name and not a string of curses.

They all looked at her like she'd just killed somebody, and didn't respond. But judging by Clary's expression, it was something bad.

Maia actually felt bad for her. And that was saying something.

Suddenly, Simon spoke. "Isabelle was the one who poisoned Clary." He said, a fierce anger in his tone. "She's in the Bone City now."

Maia pulled back in shock. Clary and Isabelle were practically besties—why would Isabelle poison her? It didn't make sense.

"But don't tell anybody," Clary added quickly.

"No," Simon said, "tell anybody you like. She deserves what she gets."

Clary jumped back a little, confusion on her face. "She didn't—"

"Clary, accept the facts." Simon said. "She did it."

Clary turned away from him.

"Come here," Maia said, holding her arms open for Clary. The hug was a bit awkward at first, but then it got more comfortable.

"You have a friend in me," Maia whispered. She was surprised by her own words.

* * *

When she was paired with Jordan for an assignment on vampires, she decided to tell him half the truth, half a lie. She still wanted to honour Clary's request, but also felt the need to tell somebody. She told him about how the truth about who had poisoned Clary and (she suspected) had killed the Shadowhunter had been discovered and locked in the Bone City.

"So," Jordan said, "I was wondering…would you like to meet me this afternoon after class? I want to show you something."

"Uh…" Maia trailed off, contemplating. It did sound like a lot like a date but…why not? Sure, he definetly did not deserve a second chance…but… "yes," she said. If tried to do anything, she could kick his ass now, so why not?

* * *

 **Clary POV**

Clary was wallking to the first lesson of the day with Jace when they were stopped by Hodge.

"Jace, Clary," He said, taking in their appearances.

"What do you want." Clary deadpanned.

"Well, I have good news."

Jace raised an eyebrow. "What—"

"Aline has woken up," Hodge interjected. "We need to see her right now before she forgets who attacked her."

Clary inhaled sharply. If Aline said that it was Isabelle who attacked her…

Because the Izzy she knew would never have harmed anybody. Clary, Jace and Hodge ran to Aline and Kaelie's rooms. Clary flung the door open, to see a startled Aline lying in bed, a full glass of water on her bedside. Her dyed blond hair was black at the roots, dark bags under her eyes and unusually pale skin.

Kaelie stepped in front of Aline and smiled. "Jace!"

Jace scowled. "Piss off Kaelie. You know we're here to see Aline, not you."

Clary felt the tiniest bit satisfied by his words.

"C'mon, Jace! We had so much fun the other night—" Kaelie started.

"You know what Kaelie?" Jace said, "I'll speak to you if you fix all this mess."

Ignoring what Kaelie had said, Clary stepped forward to Aline's bed.

"Clary," Aline croaked. "I'm sorry for—"

"No, it's all right." She said, knowing Aline was probably going to apologize for being a bitch on their first day. "Right now all we need to know is who attacked you."

"Um…" Aline trailed off.

Hodge exhaled wearily and stepped in beside Clary.

"We are all very glad that you've woken up, Aline…"

Clary gazed around the room. Aline's bedside table was crowded with get well cards ( _please get better soon, love Helen_ ).

"…is there anything you remember?" Hodge finished.

"Well, the person who did it was definetly a male," Aline said.

Clary smiled. So it wasn't Izzy after all. "Does that mean Izzy is cleared?"

"No," Hodge said. "Aline could have just remembered incorrectly."

Aline cleared her thoat. "Um, what is this rune on my neck?"

They all looked over to her.

"Uh, Clary?" Jace said.

Clary stared at the rune. "Weakness…" she whispered. "Weakness. The rune is weakness."

There was a silence.

"Has, uh…" Jace trailed off. "Has Helen come to see you yet?"

Aline's forhead creased. "No. Why?"

Clary remembered Helen's confession a few days ago. "I think she has something to tell you."

"Okay…" Aline said, and took a careful sip of water. "Oh, also, what is Isabelle not being cleared for?"

Jace pursed his lips. "Nothing."

"I see." Aline said, although it was quite obvious she didn't believe him.

* * *

 **Maia POV**

When Maia returned to her rooms after her date with Jordan, she was elated.

"So, what happened?" Helen Blackthorn asked, as she lounged on her bed.

Maia took a deep breath. "He kissed me!"

It was true. After a wander through a variety of beautiful gardens that she hadn't even known existed, they'd sat together and watched the sunset. Then, they'd shared the perfect kiss under the last rays of light.

Helen raised an eyebrow. "I have never seen you so excited over a boy."

Maia rolled her eyes. "Oh shut up!" She jumped onto her bed, and for the first time in a while, she felt happy.

"Oh," she said, just remembering watching egotictic-asshole and Clary rush off before class. "Have you seen Aline yet?"

Helen smiled warmly. "Yes. She agreed to go to the red-heads birthday party with me!"

"Clary, you mean?"

"Yeah, her."

Maia whooped, and she and Helen high-fived. "We, my friend, are on a roll today!"

Some of the Shadowhunters and werewolves had found their friendship strange, or even offensive. But Maia had learnt a lesson after starting Shadow World School. Some Shadowhunters, Fair Folk and vampires were good. Some (such as black-haired-bitch and egotistic-asshole) were not.

* * *

 **Jace POV**

Jace couldn't sleep. It didn't help with Simon's tossing and turning in the bed accross from his, but the main thing keeping him awake was his sisters confession. Why would she say that she murdered Clary's ex, attacked Aline and poisoned Clary? It made no sense whatsoever.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Jace jumped up, exxpecting it to be Clary. But when he opened the door, he found Kaelie standing on the doorstep.

"By the Angel, Kaelie," he said, "what do you want at a quarter past eleven?"

Kaelie smiled. "I did what you asked. I know who actually attacked Aline."

 **Okay, so I know that was a massive cliffie, but in all honesty I just couldn't be bothered to write any more. Anyway, good morning/afternoon/night!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for all your positive feedback! Hope you like this new chapter…**

 _Previously:_

 _Just then there was a knock at the door. Jace jumped up, expecting it to be Clary. But when he opened the door, he found Kaelie standing on the doorstep._

 _"By the Angel, Kaelie," he said, "what do you want at a quarter past eleven?"_

 _Kaelie smiled. "I did what you asked. I know who actually attacked Aline."_

* * *

 **Jace POV**

"Well the, who is it?" Jace said.

Kaelie smiled. "You're not going to believe me."

Jace groaned in frustration. "Just tell me, you—"

"Hodge," she said. "It was Hodge who attacked Aline."

Jace scoffed. "Really?"

Kaelie glared at him. "I saw him sending a fire message to Valentine Morgenstern."

Jace smirked. "And I thought you were stupid before."

Her bright pink lips parted slightly. "Wha…what? I don't—what?" She spluttered.

Jace rolled his eyes. "Go away, Kaelie. I don't want trash like you contaminating my body."

Just then Simon walked up from behind him. "So it wasn't Izzy?"

Even the most un-perceptive people would have noticed the hope in his voice. " _Don't_ ," Jace warned. He looked back to Kaelie, and pushed her away from him slowly.

She turned away from him, and began to walk away. "It's the truth, Jace!" She yelled over her shoulder, and then she was gone. With a start, Jace realised that Simon was also gone. He swore under his breath, and ran in the direction of Hodge's office.

"Simon!" He yelled. "Bloodsucker!"

He rounded the corner, to see Clary sitting against the wall, in her pyjamas, orange hair flared over her shoulders.

"What are you doing?" He asked softly.

She looked up. "Couldn't sleep." She pulled herself up, and pushed her hair out of her eyes.

"Well then," he said, "can you help me find Simon?"

"Simon?" She said, her forehead crinkling. "Why?"

Jace sighed. "He got it into his head that the traitor was Hodge, so he ran off to find him."

Clary was silent for a second, but fell into stride with him.

"It could work," she said. "I mean, why—"

"I don't think you understand, Clary." Jace said. "I've known Hodge for years. He wouldn't do something like this."

"But why would Iz— Isabelle, do something like this?"

Jace sighed. "I don't know."

They finally got to Hodge's office. Jace shoved the door open and looked around. It was empty.

"Where would he have gone?" He muttered, and began to run back down the hallway.

"It all makes sense," Clary whispered.

Jace let out an exasperated sigh. "What now?"

"No, no," she said, and began to walk past him. "But—yes…yes, it does…" She slowed down.

"By the Angel, Clary!"

She ignored him. "The trip…was it a distraction…that's why we never made it…why he wasn't surprised I was Jocelyn's daugter…"

"What?"

She turned back towards him. "It was him. It was, Jace."

He scoffed. "No way—"

"He sent us on that trip to Idris as a distraction. He wasn't surprised when he found out I was a Morgenstern. He must've fiddled with the Sword somehow so that Izzy would say all the things he did. God, Jace, it all makes sense."

"No. You're wrong." He said, but it did make a little bit of sense… "Let's just see what Alec and Magnus think."

Clary sighed, but followed him. They entered the dining hall, where they found the entire body of students crammed. "What the heck is going on here?"

Standing on one of the bench tops where the food was served was Hodge himself. Jace pushed through the crowd, grateful for being so tall.

"What's going on?" He said when he reached Hodge.

He looked exausted, and out of place on the benchtop. "They think I murdered Andrew and sent Isabelle to the Bone City."

Jace studied his face. There was something wrong. "And did you?" He asked.

"No," Hodge said. "Of course not. Why would I?"

Jace suddenly felt a wave of anger. "Because you're working for Valentine?"

Hodge's eyes widened. "Valentine isn't alive, Jace."

"Yes he is. And you know it." He knew now. It was Hodge. The traitor was Hodge. Not Izzy.

Hodge looked at him in surprise.

"Wha—"

"Don't even ask." Jace said, and walked away.

* * *

 **Kaelie POV**

Kaelie sighed and looked around the mob of students. _Where was Jace?_

After a handsome, yet slightly creepy, stranger in the Pandemonium had tipped her off about who the elderly headmaster actually was, she'd known what to do. And what had she expected—that Jace would just take her back as soon as she spilled the info?

 _No_ , she thought. _He's in love with the redhead._

Kaelie sat down on a bench, feeling incredibly small in comparison to the rest of the people around her. She sighed. She'd even put make-up on, and her most revealing pyjamas, just to see him!

She scowled. But then, she had an idea. Maybe she wasn't able to get Jace back. But she knew the next best thing.

* * *

 **Clary POV**

Clary was standing in the middle of the crowd and wondering why she hd to be so short. She only had glimpses of Jace and Hodge talking, and Simon yelling at a group of confused eleven year old Shadowhunters, and Kaelie sitting on a seat, pouting. From what Clary had gathered, Simon had started a riot against Hodge. Just then Kaelie smirked a little, got up and strutted over to Clary.

"So," she yelled over the raucous, "how're you holding up?"

Clary looked at her in utter confusion. Since when had she and Kaelie ever had a rational conversation?

"Um…good, thanks…" Clary responded. "How are…how are you going, Kaelie?"

Kaelie smirked. "Well," she said, "I've been feeling pretty good since Jace asked me out."

Clary stared at her in shock. Asked her out? Jace? Why would Jace ask her out? Didn't he hate her? Think she was trashy?

"Uh…ok…" She said, and looked away. Jace asked out Kaelie. They were going out. Why did Clary care so much?

"Oh, don't worry, Claire," she said.

"Clary." Clary said.

"What?"

"Clary. My name is Clary."

"Oh, Cassie. Sorry." She didn't even look remotely sorry. "Well, I better be off, you know. What you do to please a man!"

And with that Kaelie disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

When Clary woke up in the morning, everything had changed. After Kaelie had spoken to her last night, she'd decided she didn't care what Jace was going through and decided to go to bed. Now, she realised as she walked into the dining hall, showered and dressed, that Hodge was nowhere to be seen. Probably locked in the City of Bones, she thought.

Altogether, Clary was far too tired to feel angry at him, or to even contemplate what his betrayal meant. All she cared about was that Izzy was sitting at their usual place, along with Simon. And Jace.

Taking her care to sit as far away from Jace as possible, she embraced Izzy in a hug.

"I'm so sorry," Clary whispered into her hair. "I don't even know how—"

Izzy pulled back and smiled, a couple of tears running down her cheek. "It's all right, Clary. I understand. I would have been angry too."

"You're such a good friend, Iz."

"Not as good as you, Clare."

After a few more seconds, they broke a part. Clary noticed the space between Simon and Izzy, and how they avoided eye contact.

"Why did they release you?" Clary asked.

"Well," Izzy said, "as soon as Jace accused Hodge of being a traitor, they gave me another trial. And they found I wasn't guilty."

"So, what happened to Hodge?" Clary asked.

"He's in the Bone City now, and he didn't even get a trial." Jace said.

Clary ignored him.

"Izzy?"

Izzy looked between them, confused. "Uh, yeah, he's in the Bone City, like Jace said."

"And do you have any idea why you fessed up to doing all those things?"

Izzy frowned. "No, all I remember is walking along the hallway to our room…then I pulled out my seraph blade…then there was a man…and then I woke up in a cell."

"Hmm," Clary said. "Any distinguishing factors of this man?"

"It was Hodge, Clary." Jace said.

She ignored him.

"Um…" Izzy trailed off. "This is going to sound weird…but I think he was defenitly younger than Hodge."

Clary pursed her lips. "See? Not that simple." She had meant to speak to the whole group, but her tone pointed the comment to Jace. _Why am I so angry at him?_

She still wasn't facing him, in fact she was completely blocking him out of her view with her shoulder and a curtain of orange hair. She frowned, then realised. _Because he's going out with Kaelie. That's why._

She turned away from him even more, and then decided to go get some breakfast.

"Si? You coming?" She said as she rose out of her seat.

"Uh, yeah." He said, and followed her.

"What's going on between you and Jace?" He asked as they weaved through the crowd.

Clary sighed. "Nothing."

Simon raised an eyebrow. "I've known you for over ten years. I know somethings up."

She sighed again. "He's going out with Kaelie."

They reached the line up, and Clary turned to face him.

"I don't know, Si. I mean, at first I thought I'd never fall for someone like him, but now…well, I don't know."

Simon smirked. "I think somebody has a bad case of some foreign disease called _love_."

Clary scoffed.

"As if you haven't had the same condition with Izzy." She muttered.

"But seriously, Clare. First of all, I don't think he would actually go out with Kaelie. And second, if he is, good riddance. I mean, if he's denying somebody as amazing as you, he obviously doesn't deserve you."

He grabbed a glass of dark red blood off the counter. Clary dumped a substantial helping of Special-K into her bowl, and poured in the milk.

"He's right, you know." The lunch lady flipping slices of bacon looked over her glasses. "If he doesn't want you, he doesn't deserve you."

Clary nodded. "Thanks."

The lunch lady nodded, and continued to flip the bacon.

"Here," Simon handed Clary a steaming mug of coffee. "C'mon, lets get back. Oh, and don't make it too obvious that your jealous."

Clary scoffed. "I am not—"

"Oh yes you are."

She sighed, but followed him back to the table.

* * *

Later that day, Clary had stayed behind from Weapons to practice on the dummies. Practice, or more like pretend-it's-Jace's-face kind of thing. Once everybody was out, and she'd told Simon what she was doing and why she wasn't going to turn up to lunch, she hauled a dummy off the rack and hooked it to the ceiling.

This, she told herself, is Jace's face. I am going to mash it into pulp. That thought, however, turned out to be true. Because as she swung her arm, it did indeed, hit Jace's face. His actual face.

"Ow!" He cried.

Clary scowled, but turned to the dummy, and actually hit it this time.

"Hey," he said, massaging his face, "what's up with you today?"

Clary didn't respond. All throughout the day since breakfast, she'd ignored him. All through Art, Weapons, and even the most boring subject ever, History.

"C'mon, Red, what'd I do?"

She didn't respond.

"Seriously. Clary, what's the problem?"

She let out an exasperated sigh, and turned towards him. "I think you know what the problem is."

"No, I actually don't."

She punched the dummy in time with her words. "You're. So. Conceited."

"What?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all." Her words were soaked with sarcasm. She didn't care if she appeared jealous of Kaelie. All she knew was that she was angry at Jace.

"What the heck, Clary? I have done nothing to offend you!"

"Yes you did!" Clary cried. "You're going out with Kaelie!"

He was taken aback. "Kaelie? No, I'm not."

Clary tilted her head. "You're not?"

"No…wait, let me guess. Kaelie told you that she was going out with me?"

"Yeah…"

There was a silence, then— "You're jealous."

"No, no I'm—no not." Clary stuttered, her face slowly turning a horrible red.

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not!" She hit him, but it was only half an effort. He laughed, and swung her around into a headlock.

"Yes, you are." He whispered into her ear. She couldn't help but shiver. She tried to stamp on his foot to make him let her go, but her knees were feeling so weak that she wasn't able to do much impact.

"Jace…" She whined. "Let me go, please…"

He leant down, and spoke in a low tone. "No."

"Ugh!" She spun around, and readied her hand to slap him in the face. "You're such a—"

She was cut off by their lips suddenly meeting. His arm that was initially holding her in a headlock circled around her waist, and the other on her shoulder. Clary melted into him, her hands in his hair and her heart beating incredibly fast. She wasn't able to form any coherent thought.

When they broke a part for air, Clary let Jace lift her up, so her legs were wrapped around his waist.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that," he murmered.

Clary inhaled sharply. "And," she said, her voice uneven, "I was not jealous."

"Hmm." Jace said, and kissed her again. It was even better than the first one.

* * *

 **Jace POV**

Jace could not concentrate. No matter how many times Robert (or Mr Lightwood to the other students) told him to pay attention, he just couldn't. It wasn't because Hodge betrayed them. It wasn't becuase Izzy was back. It wasn't because he hated Kaelie. It wasn't even becuse he had kissed Clary.

It was because it had enetered his mind that he was in love with her. He's never experienced anything of the kind of thing he experienced with Clary. The staring, the talking, the kissing…

"Jace!"

Jace looked up in surprise.

"Yes?"

"What is your problem today?"

"Oh, nothing." He said.

Aline raised an eyebrow at him from across the classroom. _Liar,_ she mouthed.

* * *

 _"By the Angel, Jonathan, have you finished torturing them yet?" Valentine said._

 _"Not yet, Father." Jonathan said, and for the first time he felt the tiniest sliver of hate towards his father. "They think it's all over, but that's the point."_

 _Valentine raised an eyebrow. "Okay then, have your little game. But make sure you leave Clarissa in one piece. We still need her."_

 _Jonathna nodded. He had a plan._

 **Okay, so how was that? ;)**

 **Let me know in the reviews section!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everybody, I know this is a bit late, sorry about that. 50 favourites and almost 80 follows! Thank you so much!**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

 **Clary POV**

Clary realised just how awkward things between her and Jace would be now. They had kissed, but they weren't official. As she walked into the dining hall with Izzy, she knew her intuition was correct.

She slid into the seat next to Jace, she stole a quick glance at him. He and Alec were poking their beef stew with their forks cautiously, and talking quietly between themselves. He didn't even look at Clary.

Pursing her lips, she turned to Izzy. "Wanna get some food?" she said, "or…whatever that is." She pointed to Jace's bowl, hoping to capture his attention. It didn't.

"Uh…" Izzy trailed off, eyeing her her brothers meals. "I guess?"

They got up, and walked over to the benches together in silence. Clary leant over to get a closer look at the stew—she was so short it was hard to get a proper look—and decided to settle for some bread and butter.

"Ew. What even is this?" Izzy muttered, swirling the stew—if you could even call it that—around, nose scrunched up in disgust.

"Just get some bread," Clary said, as she buttered a slice of bread resolutely.

"Okay…"

Clary refused to feel dissapointed. What had she expected—that Jace would just ask her out in front of the whole school? No, she thought, he has far too much pride for that. She looked around, waiting for Izzy to finish. Simon was sitting with the werewolves again, Aline was sitting next to Helen with the Fair Folk, and all of the roudy Shadowhunters who had been Andrew's friends were sitting quietly, eyes downcast.

"Clary!"

Clary jumped, and whipped around. Izzy was standing in front of her, scowling, and a slice of bread in one hand. "What's up with you? Please don't tell me you've been bewitched and—"

"No, by the Angel, no," Clary said, "I just…well…"

She haden't told Izzy about what happened between her and Jace yet, and now that she'd seen his reaction, she wasn't sure she wanted to.

"Okay, I know you're not telling me something. And I will squeeze it out of you if I have to."

Clary sighed. "Fine then, but you can't go crazy. We're in the middle of a hall full of people having dinner."

Izzy raised an eyebrow. "Yep."

"Okay then…" Clary trailed off. _Should I tell Izzy?_ Would that just make things even more awkward?

"Well then, spit it out."

Clary sighed, then bit her lip. "Jace kissed me."

Izzy's eyes widened a fraction, and she gasped. "Yes!" She pumped her fists. "Matchmaker 101!"

"But…now he's ignoring me."

"Of course—"

But just then, Simon stumbled over and caught Izzy's attention.

"Uh…Iz?" he said, "can I talk to you?"

Izzy half smiled. "Sure."

They walked over to the doors for some privacy, leaving Clary stranded in the middle of the hall with a piece of buttered bread in her hand. _Ugh. No way am I going back sit awkwardly with Jace and Alec,_ she thought. Instead, she walked over to the werewolves.

"Uh…" She caught Maia's eye, who was scowling at the bare table in front of her, "can I sit?"

Maia frowned a little, but pulled out a chair from a nearby table. "Sure."

Clary sat awkwardly, and tried to ignore the annoyed glances.

"So, can I ask why you're over here?" Maia said.

Clary bit her lip. "Yeah…well, things between Jace and I are kinds awkward right now…and Izzy and Simon are off doing god knows what…"

Maia scowled. "I know," she leant in, so only Clary could hear. "Even though I'm supposed to be with Jordan now, I just feel the tiniest bit of…"

"Jealousy, yeah," Clary said. "I get the same. Even though Simon was the one who was in love with me."

Maia pursed her lips. "I really don't understand what's happened around here in the last few days. Like how they just let black-hair—" she seemed to choke for a second, "Isabelle, how they let her off the hook so quickly. I mean, like did she not admit to murdering that Shadowhunter? And why was Hodge sent off so quickly? I mean, don't get me wrong, it's great not having a Shadowhunter being the headmaster anymore but—"

"I don't know, Maia." Clary said, rubbing her temples. "I just have so much going on right now." She snuck another look at Jace, who was now drumming his fingers on the wooden table.

Maia sighed. "More and more werewolves are dissapearing, Clary. And the Clave is doing absolutely nothing about it."

Clary's eyes widened. In all her excitement over Jace, and Hodge's betrayal, she had completely forgotten about the disappearing werewolves.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I just…" she trailed off.

"Forgot, I know." Maia sighed. "I know, and I'm sorry too. But I think that Hodge's betrayal should have fixed things, not complicated them further."

"Yeah, I know," Clary agreed, "I know. And then I get this weird feeling that things aren't over yet."

* * *

The next morning, Clary had this strange urge to dress up a little. Just a little. She didn't know why.

After Izzy had finally fallen asleep the previous night—she'd been going on about how sweet Simon was, how he's aplogised for ever thinking she was the traitor and had asked her to Clary's birthday party as his date—they hadn't had the chance to talk about Jace. Which left Clary to mull over her thoughts until a late hour.

She groaned, and pulled herself out of bed reluctantly. _I need coffee._

Izzy was asleep, curled up in her covers, hair spread neatly on the pillow. On her bedside table there was a notepad reading: _Clary's party._

Clary pulled on some leggings and a sweater, pulled her frizzy hair into a messy bun, and walked out of the room. She quietly closed the door behind her, and rubbed her eyes.

After navigating the maze of corridors, she finally arrived at the dining hall. The tables up the front were covered in the plasticy tablecloths, and an array of jugs, cartons of milk and jars of coffee and tea. With a pang, Clary remembered how she and Jace had talked here, and how she'd almost spilled the coffee, and…

That was only a few weeks ago. It was crazy.

"Hey,"

She spun around. It was Alec. His black hair was messy, blue eyes sleepy. "You look kinda sad."

Clary smiled. "Yeah. I know." She couldn't remember the last time she's had a real conversation with Alec, or when he's stopped hating her. If he even had. She set about making a nice, big coffee.

"I'm gonna go see Max, do you wanna come?"

"Uh…" She held the mug in her hands, savouring the warmth. "Yeah, I guess."

Alec smiled a little. "Okay. Come on."

They walked out of the hall together, in a somewhat uncomfortable silence.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened?" Alec suddenly said, as if he'd been wanting to say it for a long while.

"Uh…" Clary trailed off. "I'm not sure you wanna know."

Alec raised an eyebrow. "I know it's probably about Jace."

Clary grimaced. "I'm sorry—"

'No, it's really okay." He said. "I'm over him."

"Wait—" Clary smirked as they walked into the garden. "Does that mean you and Magnus are…"

Alec reddened. "Um…"

Clary laughed. "You should ask him to dance at my birthday party that Izzy's so intent on having."

Alec smiled a little. "Yeah, well, I was hoping he'd ask me…"

They reached the junior precinct, which didn't look much tamer than the senior one. Then again, Shadowhunters grew up into this world of killing way too quickly.

She and Alec walked in. "Why are you being nice to me?" She asked suddenly.

Alec exhaled. "Well, it's not easy, I'll give you that."

Clary smiled a little. "Didn't think so."

"Yeah, well," Alec held a door open for her, "I just thought I might as well get used to you, seeing as you're gonna be around for a long time yet."

Clary nodded in agreement, but didn't say anything. _Maybe I won't be._

"How old is Max now?" she asked.

"Nine," Alec replied, "and in my opinion, far too young to get mixed up in all of this."

"Yeah, Shadowhunters grow up way too quickly."

Alec sighed. "He means everything to me."

There was a silence. "But not as much as Magnus?" Clary joked, and nudged him in the ribs.

"Uh…" Alec trailed off, "okay, stop! You're evil, I swear!" But he was smiling as he said it.

* * *

 **Jace POV**

 _You messed it all up!_ Jace berated himself again as he walked to breakfast. Why had he been so nervous to talk to Clary? He was Jace Herondale, and she was just some girl.

"Oi!"

He spun around, to see Izzy in her usual outfit of a short dress, stillettos and dark lipstick. "I need to speak to you!"

Jace groaned. "What do you want?"

Izzy frowned. "That's no way to greet your sister."

Jace rolled his eyes. At this point, he really didn't care.

"Well, anyway," Izzy stalked up to him, "what did you do to Clary? She's all mopey and she wasn't in bed this morning. And she needs to try on her dress. The party is tonight!"

He sighed. "To cut a long story short, we kissed, it was good, then I ignored her."

"Why?" Izzy demanded, not even looking surprised. Had Clary already told her?

"Well…" he trailed off.

"You were nervous as to how she'd react." She said.

Jace opened his mouth, but Izzy cut him off again.

"You were worried she didn't actually want to be with you. So you ignored her."

Jace didn't respond.

"You need to fix this, Jace. She thinks it was just some one-off kinda thing."

He sighed. "I know, I know."

"Well, off you go then!"

* * *

He found Clary in the library, sketching. She was curled up in an armchair, hair in a messy bun and visible dark circles around her eyes. He walked up to her as confidently as he could, and stood in front of her awkwardly for several minutes. Until he cleared his throat.

She looked up, casting her emerald eyes to his. Then she scowled, and looked back down.

"Clary." He said.

She ignored him.

"Clary."

She still ignored him.

"Okay, this time I know what I did wrong."

She raised an eyebrow. "I see."

"No, I really do. I understand most things." As soon as he'd said it, he regretted it. Why did he have to add in such a stupid comment at a time like this?

Clary muttered something that sounded a lot like " _asshat_ ".

"Asshat?"

She closed her eyes and rolled her head back in exasperation. "Yes, asshat. You're an asshat."

"What the heck is an asshat?"

"You."

"Fair enough." He couldn't think of anything else to say. "Uh…what are you drawing?"

"You, as a matter of fact." Clary replied. "With your head severed from your pretty body and ground into mince meat."

Jace hid his shock well. _Does she really hate me that much?_ But all he said was "I do have a very pretty body."

She scowled. "You're even worse than I thought."

Jace looked away.

 _To love is to destroy. Emotions cloud judgement._

He shook his head. Those were Valentine Morgenstern's words. Did he really need to abide by them?

"Look, Clary, just…"

"Just what, Jace? Just kiss you again?"

"That would be preferable."

"I can't believe you!" She cried. She was standing up now, sketchbook sprawled on the armchair. Her hair had come loose, and was streaming around her head like fire.

He opened his mouth, but stopped. Hiding his emotions with smartass comments wouldn't work with Clary. She didn't fall for his crap.

"I was just afraid!" he blurted out.

"Afraid of what?" Clary cried. "Commitment? An actual life?"

"No," he said softly, "of love."

Her mouth snapped shut in surprise. There was a silence, when the air seemed stale on Jace's tongue, and the crackling of the fire in the corner seemed to tick like a clock.

"Love?" she squeaked. "Are you serious?"

His heart fell. She didn't take him seriously.

"I can't believe you expect me to believe that!" She began to pack her things up.

"Look, Clary…" Did she not know how hard this was for him? Did she not understand?

"Look at what, Jace? You're 'pretty body'?"

He suspressed the "well, I have been told I'm quite irresistable" and looked at her with intensity. "No, the truth."

"Yeah," she said, "that you're full of lies." And she stalked out the door.

* * *

 **Izzy POV**

When Izzy walked into her bedroom to see Clary curled up on her bed, tears rolling down her cheeks, she knew what had happened.

"Oh, Clary," She said, and lay next to her on the bed.

"I can't believe it!" Clary said, hiccuping as tears rolled down her cheeks. "I just—I can't—"

"I know, I know," Izzy said. "It hurts, I know."

They curled up together for a while, not caring about the classes they were skipping.

"Okay Clare," Izzy said finally. "You know what you need to do."

Clary looked away. "Iz, I don't want to."

"But you do. Otherwise you'll feel even worse. You're through the ugly crying stage, and now it's time to shove it in his face. Show him what he's missing out on!"

"He basically said he loved me, Iz!"

Izzy bit her lip. _Because he does_. She rolled over, and looked Clary dead in the eye. "Trust me on this, Clare. Please."

Clary bit her lip. "I can't pull this off—"

Izzy jumped up, and threw open the new closet she'd had installed. "Look," she said, and pointed to a beautiful green dress, "look at this. You have to."

Clary sighed. "Fine then."

Izzy smiled in satisfaction.

* * *

While Clary was in the shower, Izzy stomped down to Jace and Simon's room. As soon as the door opened, she began to yell.

" _WHAT THE ABSOLUTE_ —oh, Simon,"

Simon backed away, eyes wide.

"Oh, sorry about that. Could I speak to Jace please?"

"Uh…sure…" He opened the door wider to let her through. Jace was sitting on his bed rigidly, staring at the wall. There was a fist-sized hole in it.

" _BLOODY HELL JACE WHAT THE ABSOLUTE HELL DID YOU BLOODY SAY!"_

He turned to her, his gaze blank. "I said I loved potatoes. No, Isabelle, I messed it up."

"Yes, I know!" She cried in frustration. "She's wrecked, Jace! Oh, god, you're so bad with real girls!"

"So all the girls I've ever dated are actually holographic images?"

"No I mean Clary is the only one you actually care about!"

"I'm aware."

"No, I don't think you understand, Jace. You need to fix this."

"Do you think I don't know that?"

"No, I think you're too stuck up to actually do something!"

"Well, what do you suggest I do then?" His words dripped with sarcasm, but Izzy took them literally.

"I suggest you be humble. Own up to what you've done. If you act like a man and accept that you did something wrong, she'll take you back. For once, Jace, just get over yourself and fight for what you want."

 **So, clace is actually going to happen eventually, I promise. But in the meantime, I'm really tired. So, good night/morning/whatever-time-of-day-it-is-where-you-live.**

 **Bye! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, so I know it's taken ages for this chapter. But, I have been busy and I've also been planning another story, seeing as this one is almost finished :( Anyway, I should be posting that in a week or so.**

 **IMPORTANT: I changed a little thing in chapter ten, which is**

 **1\. Izzy's attacker doesn't say who he is**

 **2\. She acts differently after she's attacked—more confused and less calm**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

 _Previously:_

 _"No, I don't think you undersatnd, Jace. You need to fix this." Izzy said._

 _"Do you think I don't know that?"_

 _"No, I think you're too stuck up to actually do something!"_

 _"Well, what do you suggest I do then?" His words dripped with sarcasm, but Izzy took them literally._

 _"I suggest you be humble. Own up to what you've done. If you act like a man and accept that you did something wrong, she'll take you back. For once, Jace, just get over yourself and fight for what you want."_

 **Jace POV**

Jace was glaring at the little box on his bedside table when Izzy finally left. He hadn't wrapped it up—he didn't want Clary to think he'd put in to much effort. Then again, he'd spent several hours picking it out.

But at that moment, he was considering throwing it into the bin. Or setting fire to it and then stabbing it with his seraph blade. Because that little box represented Clary—and he was angry at her.

Why had she made him tell her he loved her? Why the heck did she just get to walk on by, while everybody else just stared? Why was she the one who finally captured his attention? And why did he care so damn much?

 _That's it_ , he told himself, _that little box is going in the trash_. He got up and took the box in his hand, crumpling it a little. He walked over to the trashcan, held his hand over it.

"What're you doing?" Simon said.

"None of your business."

"Uh, I think it is." Simon appeared beside him. "That's your present for Clary."

"Yes it is."

"Why were you going to throw it away."

"Not 'were', bloodsucker. I still am."

"Then why havn't you dropped it yet?"

"Because…"

"You don't want to?"

Jace scoffed, and dropped it. "All right," he said, knowing what would relieve him. "I'm going to go demon hunting."

* * *

 **Clary POV**

Once Clary had emerged from the bathroom to see Izzy not there, she checked the time. _Two o'clock_. The party would start in five hours.

She took a deep breath, and opened the closet. There, amongst various other dresses, was the bottle green dress. It shimmered tauntingly, almost daring her to put it on. _No_ , she thought, _not yet._

When Izzy returned, it would be chaos. There would be girls all around her, putting on their dresses and applying make-up and fixing their hair. Clary groaned. Had she not promised herself upon starting Shadow World School that she would not fall in love?

She pulled on some jeans and a simple shirt, then grabbed her sketchbook. Thinking better of returning to the library, she instead headed to the garden.

When Clary stepped out of the little door, the smell of rain was in the air. Dark clouds were overhead, and there was the crash of thunder in the distance. She wandered around for a little while, then eventully settled under the cover of willow tree. Pushing the leaves aside, she sat against the base of the trunk, and tipped her head upwards, closing her eyes.

Eventually, she opened her sketchbook to the page she'd been drawing in the day before at the library. It wasn't actually of Jace being ground into mince meat, as she'd told him. It was a drawing of what she imagined her mother would look like. She'd only ever seen vague pictures of her posing with the rest of the Circle, and with Valentine.

Clary sighed. When would she be free of her family and be left to live her life?

She began to draw on a blank page, but after a few minutes she recognised it to be Jace. Ugh. When will I ever get him out of my mind? She brushed her fingers over the bark of the tree gingerly, pushing her tears back.

How many break-ups and unfortunate situations and crying girls had this tree witnessed? There was a faded carving on one of the roots. _James + Lizzy_ , enclosed in a love heart. _They don't seem like Shadowhunters names_ , Clary thought. Maybe they were mundanes?

Cautiously, she dug through the dirt to find a short stick. When she did, she began to scratch into the wood. _Clary_.

* * *

 **Jace POV**

An hour later, Jace's phone rung. He was at the Pandemonim, and having already sliced through four stray demons, he picked it up.

" _JACE WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU?"_

"At the top of the Eiffel Tower." He responded, recognising his sisters irate voice.

"No, seriously. Did I not tell you about the small party before the big one?"

"No, sorry. I'm enjoying my croissant."

"Snap out of it you idiotic little asshat—"

Jace felt an unfamiliar pang in his chect. _Asshat_. That was Clary's insult. "Iz, calm down." He said, cutting her off.

"No, I will not calm down! I need you in Maia's room in ten minutes!"

"Okay, okay. I'm coming."

He sighed, and sauntered out of the Pandemonium. Usually, he'd be winking at the girls as they stumbled past in giggles. But not today. There were other things on his mind. Like: _should I dig that little box out of the bin?_

* * *

When Jace entered the school, he noticed the tension. It seemed like Clary's party was a big event, thanks to Izzy. There were girls huddled in the common room, discussing their dresses and which guys they hoped would ask to dance with them.

He kept his expression neutral, and headed to the Maia and Helen's room. He opened the door without knocking—he still had to keep up his act of arrogance—and raised an eyebrow at what he saw.

Izzy, Maia, Helen, Aline, Simon, Jordan, Alec and Magnus were sitting in a circle, talking quietly. There was a small pile of presents on the bed, but nobody was dressed up.

"What're we doing here—book club?" Jace said.

"No, you moron," Izzy said, rolling her eyes. "We're helping you."

"Help me do what, Isabelle? Get with a girl who doesn't want me?" He scoffed and leaned on the doorframe.

"No, not 'get with', Jace." Aline said.

"But that's beside the point," Simon said, and rubbed his arms. "I've got your present for Clary here." He pointed to the little box, which was sitting on the foot of the bed.

Jace clenched his fists. "How many times do I have to tell you that I don't want it!"

They all backed away except Izzy. "As many as you'd like, because you know the truth."

"The truth? Seriously? That—"

"That Clary's in love with you just as much as you are with her?"

There was a silence. "Okay, I'm done." Jace said finally, and walked out of the room, trying to suspress his anger.

* * *

 **Clary POV**

When Clary returned from the garden, she noticed a scrap of paper on her bed. Frowning, she slowly slid her sketchbook onto her bedside table and picked the paper up.

 _Clarissa,_

 _Meet me at the top of the highest tower by midnight. Come alone._

 _If you don't, the Lightwood's little brother dies._

 _Your loving brother, Jonathan_

Clary swallowed, and pressed her lips together. _I should have known it wasn't over. I should have known he was going to kill me._ She stuffed the note in her pocket, and made her way to the common room to burn it.

Closing the door behind her quietly, she willed herself not to cry. It was three o'clock. She only had nine hours to live. Nine hours, or Max dies. And how could she expect him to beat Jonathan, the man who had demon blood running through his veins, who could take out twenty grown Shadowhunters in moments? She didn't have a choice.

Squaring her shoulders, she accepted it. She was her mothers daughter. She could deal with nine hours. She would make the most of her remaining life.

"Clary?" It was Maia, striding down the hallway. "What're you doing?"

"Uh…nothing." She replied.

Maia raised an eyebrow. "You're a terrible liar."

Clary pursed her lips, and felt her back pocket to check the paper was there.

"What's that?"

Clary's eyes widened. "Just checking my, uh…chapstick is still in my pocket."

"Since when did you wear chapsick? Come here."

"No."

"C'mon, Clare. Tell me."

Clary bit her lip. The note didn't say not to tell anybody… "Okay, fine then." She dug the scrap out of her pocket, and held it out cautiously.

Maia took it gently in her hands, and read it, her eyebrows furrowed. When she had finished, she looked up with an expression of utmost sympathy. "Oh, Clary. I didn't know you had a brother who…threatened you."

"You don't know a lot of things about me."

There was a silence.

"Well, explain it then." Maia said.

"Explain it?"

"Yes. So I can help you."

Clary exhaled. _I might as well_. "You might want to sit down."

* * *

Once Clary had finished, Maia still had a neatral expression. "Well then," she said, "I guess you're kind of trapped."

"Exactly. Which is why I only have—" Clary glanced at the clock, "eight and a half hours to live."

Maia bit her lip. "You might win the fight, you know?" But she sounded far too hopeful for it to be a legitamate opinion.

Clary shook her head, looking down. "I guess?"

There was a silence. "You know," Maia said finally, "this handwriting looks awfully familiar."

Clary'd brow furrowed. "Really?"

"Yeah, like just the way he does his g's, and a's…"

"Hmm."

There was another silence, while Maia studied the note and Clary thought.

"Okay," she finally said, snatching the note back, "it's gone." And she tossed it into the fireplace.

Maia scofffed. "Seriously, Clare? I was onto something there."

Clary shook her head. "Don't bother. There's no way around this."

"Why are you so sure?"

"Because I've known him for years."

* * *

 **Eight hours left**

Clary was following Maia down the hall, towards her and Helen's room. Apparently all her friends would be there, for a private party before the big one. She felt like she could feel the clock ticking in her blood, each second getting closer to her death.

 _Tick._

 _Tick._

 _Tick._

Swallowing the lump in her throat, she followed Maia through the door. She closed it behind her, then sat inbetween Simon and Magnus. Jace wasn't there. She took a deep breath, and put on her widest smile. It felt foreign on her face, but she knew she owed it to her friends. They'd always been there for her.

"Hey," she said, looked around the circle. There was a small pile of presents in the middle—she could tell which one was from Magnus, as it was wrapped in cat wrapping paper and covered in rainbow glitter.

"Okay," Simon said, from where he was beside Izzy. "After presents, there's cake, then Izzy wants to get Clary ready."

"Wait—" Clary said, "who cooked the cake?"

A couple of her friends smothered their giggles, but all Izzy did was scowl playfully. "My mum. Jeez, guys, I'm not that bad at cooking."

Alec coughed. "Uh, yes you are."

Izzy rolled her eyes, but grabbed a present off the top of the pile and tossed it to Clary. "Open mine first."

Clary smiled, and carefully tore open the package—wrapped in pink leopard print paper, of course. It was a sketchbook. Clary flipped open the pages, and ran her hand over them. It pained her so much that she might never be able to use it.

"Woah, Iz, this mustv'e been expensive." She said.

"Don't worry about it." Izzy said, smiling widely.

On the inside of the first page a few words were scrawled:

 _To Clary, my best friend forever, love Izzy_

 _PS. Love you so much!_

A couple of tears threatened to spill down her cheek. "What did I do to deserve you, Iz?"

"Oh, Clare," Izzy crawled over, and they embraced. Clary hugged her tightly, knowing very well this might be the last time she'd ever get to do that.

"I love you too, Iz." She whispered.

When they broke a part, it was Aline and Helen's turn. From them she got some special hair spray ( " _tame and untangle with one sprtitz_!"), from Alec and Magnus she got a kitten (who was so cute she just hade to name it Tigger, for it's orange stripes and warm brown eyes). From Maia and Jordan she got some brand new combat boots with a hidden spike in the heel, and from Simon she got a beautiful card and her very own deluxe coffee machine to keep in her room so she didn't have to live with the school's crappy coffee.

When she hugged Simon, she knew it would be the hardest goodbye yet. He'd been her friend for over ten years, had supported her and been there for her. But she pushed through it.

Then there was only one present left. It was a small box, unwrapped. "Now," Simon said, "this one is from Jace. But he didn't really feeel like giving it to you."

Clary's heart sped up a little. Gently taking the box in her hands, she took the lid off. Inside was a beautiful necklace. It was silver, with a small green heart. She felt a pang in her chest, but she ignored it.

After that they ate an amazing coffee flavoured cake made by Maryse, and then it was time to get ready for the big party.

"C'mon, Clare, let's go." Izzy said, walking towards the door. "Hey, you girls, wanna come?" Maia, Aline and Helen looked up.

"Yeah, sure. Let's go." Aline said.

"Wait!" Maguns cried. "I want to come too!"

They all walked out of the room, and down the hall.

"Wait—" Clary said. "Do you want to go on without me? I just need to take care of something."

Izzy turned, still mid-laugh. "Yeah, but be quick. We have so much to do!"

Clary sighed in relief and turned the other way. She needed to find Jace.

* * *

 _Jonathan knew what he had to do. His plan had been forming in his head for weeks now, and it was finally time. He'd been playing along with his father for far too long. And now, it was time to get revenge._

 **Dun dun dun!**

 **I'll update as soon as I can, but in the meantime please favourite, follow and review!**

 **Bye :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

 **P.S. I actually wrote this chapter AGES ago but I've never had internet on my laptop so I havn't been able to upload it. But that does mean that this is a reasonably long chapter. Okay, enjoy!**

 _Previously:_

 _"_ _Wait—" Clary said. "Do you want to go on without me? I just need to take care of something."_

 _Izzy turned, still mid-laugh. "Yeah, but be quick. We have so much to do!"_

 _Clary sighed in relief and turned the other way. She needed to find Jace._

 **Clary POV**

 **Seven hours left**

Clary had been searching the hallways for at least a quarter of an hour before she finally found Jace in the gardens. He was lounging on a stone bench at the edge of the courtyard, golden eyes focused on a singular white rose in his hand. He rolled the stem around between his forefinger and thumb, jaw clenched. Not for the first time, Clary admired how beautiful he was.

"Jace?" she said eventually.

He looked up, and scowled. "What do you want now, Clarissa?"

She took a sharp breath. _Clarissa_. That's what her father had called her. "Uh…" She trailed off, at a loss for words. Finally, as she had been looking for him beforehand, she'd had a chance to think. And now she understood how he felt when he's ignored her. And she knew it was cruel to give him to idea that they could actually be together when in fact she would be either dead or in Jonathan and Valentine's hands within seven hours. But she didn't care.

"You're wearing the necklace." Jace said softly.

Clary glanced down at the green heart necklace that was hung around her neck. "Yeah. I am."

She looked back to Jace, but he'd already looked away. "Look," she said, "I'm sorry. Sorry for everything."

Jace pursed his lips, turning his gaze to her. It had transformed from soft and unguarded, to hard and steely. "To be honest, I don't care."

Clary looked away. "God, Jace, you're so stupid." She sighed, and shook her head.

Jace clenched his jaw. "And," he said, "I'm assuming you're the intelligent one?"

"In this case, yes!" Clary cried. Feeling her anger begin to build, she forced herself to take a few deep breaths. "Look—"

"Yeah, I should've," Jace said. "I should've seen it coming, with Valentine's daughter."

Clary exhaled, lips parted in shock. "That's what you really believe?"

"Yep." His gaze was steely.

Clary didn't say anything, but looked at Jace with a feeling of utmost betrayal.

She stalked out of the courtyard, but began to run as soon as she was out of Jace's view, wanting to get to the safety of her bedroom where she could cry alone. Cry not only for the fact that she and Jace would never forgive each other, but because she only had until midnight to live. Because she'd never to able experience any of the things she thought she would.

But she didn't get as far as her bedroom. As soon as she reached the willow tree she'd sat underneath earlier that day, there were tears streaming down her face. _Nobody will be able to see me if I sit behind the leaves_ , she thought.

Clary pushed the leaves away, and collapsed against the trunk of the tree. She folded in on herself, sobbing silently. _Why me?_

She leant back against the tree and calmed her breathing, pulling her knees up to her chest. _Why me?_

She saw what she had carved only a few hours ago on the tree. _Clary_. She kicked it, and let out a cry. Her name was smudged, but still legible.

"Clary?"

Clary didn't need to see who it was, because she knew it would be Jace. "Go away." She croaked.

There was a crunching sound as he took a step towards her. "Why would I do that when there's a damsel in distress in my midst?"

She scoffed. "You never cared about damsels in distress. Only yourself."

He chuckled. "You know that's not true."

Clary didn't respond. _You care about Max. Which is why I need to go tonight._

Jace took another step towards her, so she just turned even more away from him. "Did I not tell you to go away?" She cried, a fresh tear slipping down her cheek.

"Sometimes you don't mean what you say." Was his response as he sat down beside her, legs stretched out onto the grass.

Clary was still turned away from him. "Go away!" She said, her voice shaking. "I mean it Jace! You have no idea what—"

"Shhhhh," Jace shushed her, and gently lifted her into his lap. "Shhhhhh…" She turned into his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her. Slowly her breathing calmed, until she finally exhaled and relaxed, curled up in his lap. _If these moments were my last, it would be all right,_ she thought _._ She was happy.

"Now," he said, loosening his grip on her so she could lean back and see his face. He wiped away her tears with his thumb, and smiled a little, his expression soft. "Feel like continuing that apology?"

Clary looked away. "I know you don't care. But…I guess I was just angry because I'd finally met someone that I actually loved and then you just ignored me and I thought it was just another hook-up for you and I was so upset. And then it just happened way too quickly and you know how it's easier to ignore someone than actually confess your feelings? And—"

"Wait," Jace said. "It's a very good speech and all but you said the L word." His expression was softening even more by the second.

"L word?" Clary said, feeling confused. "Uh…lo…li…liberty? Language?" She guessed.

Jace exhaled, the corners of his mouth turning upwards a little. "No, and no."

Then it struck her. "Oh." _Love_. The word was love. She looked away, wishing she could sink into the ground and never resurface.

"No, I mean, it's all right." Jace said, "how could you _not_ fall in love with me?"

Clary forced herself to look at him. He was smirking, a twinkle in his eyes.

She licked her lips, and looked down at her lap. _So this is how it will go._

"I mean, I guess it's okay." He mumbled, leaning towards Clary until their noses were touching slightly. "Seeing as, you know, I may…" his breath was warm on her face. "Feel the same way…"

Clary tilted her head slightly, her lips parting slightly. Jace moved a fraction closer, then she did, until their lips were almost touching. They were sharing the same air, but barely breathing at all.

It was Jace who finally closed the distance between them, until they were finally kissing. Clary melted into his arms as they tightened around around her, and cupped his face with her hands, gently brushing his cheekbone with her thumb. He smiled against her lips, and began to twirl a little of her hair around his finger. Her heart thumping wildly in her chest, and she relished the feeling of his strong arms around her.

"I forgive you," Jace murmered, breaking away and pulling Clary close to his chest. She smiled in realisng that his heart was beating just as fast as hers. She closed her eyes and snuggled into his chest as he placed a kiss on her head.

"And we're not just a hook-up, or a one off, or—"

"Jace," Clary said, holding a finger to his lips, "it's all right. I know."

Jace exhaled. "Good."

And in those few moments, Clary was happy. She knew she didn't have long to live. But hell, if her last few hours were spent with Jace, it would be okay.

* * *

 _Jonathan slipped the bottle into his pocket, and his seraph blade into his belt, just in case things didn't go to plan. He had left nothing to chance, had planned out the whole thing immaculatly. He knew that the easiest way to success was to use poison—there was a chance that in a physical fight, there was a small possibility that Jonathan might lose._

 _But he was driven. He wanted the prize that came at the end of all his hard work—organizing everything with his stupid sister and her friends. But it didn't matter how he did it—because at the end of the night Valentine Morgenstern would be dead._

* * *

 **Six and a half hours left**

When Clary returned to her and Izzy's room, it was indeed chaos.

"CLARY!" Izzy screamed upon Clary's entrance. "COME HERE RIGHT NOW WE HAVE ONE AND A HALF HOURS UNTIL THE PARTY STARTS!"

Clary smiled a little, and brushed her hair away from her face. "It's okay, Iz, we can be fasionably late."

Izzy sighed and rolled her eyes, but smiled. "Okay," she said, "Maia and Aline, you're on hair. Helen, you're on music. And Magnus, come here and help me with Clary's make-up."

Soon, Beyonce was playing through Izzy's speaker and Clary was being attacked with make-up brushes. All the other girls (plus Magnus) had their make-up done, but not their hair.

An hour later, hair and make-up were done. They all helped each other into their dresses, (or suit, in Magnus's case), and began to walk to the commonroom.

When Clary saw a flicker of gold in the corner of her eye as they entered the room, her heart beat sped up noticably. While Simon unsuccesfully tried to hide his awe as he stared at Izzy, and Jordan pulled Maia in for a long, slow kiss, Clary found that she no longer had anybody to hide behind. She stared at the rug, refusing to look in Jace's direction.

"Hey…" she said eventually, after the silence between them had become too awkward. She raised her eyes to meet his cautiously.

"You look beautiful," he murmered, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms arouund her waist.

Clary smiled, and leaned into his chest. After they had kissed under the willow tree, Clary had recieved an urgent phone call from Izzy that went somethng long the lines of "CLARY GET THE HECK DOWN HERE THE PARTY STARTS IN ONE AND A HALF HOURS!". While she and Jace had been walking back to the school, neither of them could stop smiling.

And now, with Jace's arms around her, Clary smiled again. "I know." She said, and traced the veins in his arm with her finger.

"And," he said, nuzzling his face into her neck, "I was wondering if you would come to this party as my date?"

Clary's heart leaped. "Uh…I'll have to think about it."

She turned towards him, and his arms moved to being looped around her back. His eyebrows were knotted in confusion. "You're rejecting me?"

Clary rolled her eyes. "No, of course not."

Jace smiled again, and his eyes moved to Clary's lips. Exhaling softly, she stood on her tiptoes so they could kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leant back, giggling a little. Jace held her from falling with one arm, and pushed her hair back from her face with the the other.

They were interupted with a little squeal. "Finally!" It was Izzy, holding Simon's hands but turned towards Clary and Jace.

"Okay everybody, come on!" Maia yelled, Jordan trailing behind her. "Let's get this party started!"

They laughed and whooped together as they walked to the dining hall.

* * *

 **Five hours left: the party**

When Clary entered the dining hall on Jace's arm, she smiled. The lights were swiched off, only a few lanterns and the disco ball overhead to provide light. Green and pink streamers were hung around the walls, and small round tables lined the sides of the hall. The dining area was layed out with coffee cakes, soda, and various snacks and drinks.

Clary turned to Izzy. "You've done an amazing job."

Izzy smiled. "I know. You can thank me later, after you're finally sixteen!" And with that she dragged Simon over to the dance floor.

 _Finally_ , Clary thought. She never actually knew what time she'd been born, so she just settled for midnight, the beginning of the day she was born. Then again, the midnight of her sixteenth year would be her downfall.

"So," Jace said, bringing Clary out of her thoughts, "what do you wanna do first?"

Clary smiled a little, and looked around her. "Uh…maybe we should get something to eat?"

Jace raised an eyebrow. "Thinking about your stomach, as usual."

Clary hit him on the arm playfully as they drifted past the tables to the dining area. Once they were past the jugs of blood, Clary inhaled in delight. Set in front of her was a steaming heap of what smelled like coconut pancakes.

"Hmm," Jace mused, "Izzy must have ordered from Takis."

"Takis?"

"It's a restaurant. I'll have to take you there sometime."

Clary grimaced, but did not tell him that there was never going to be a _sometime_. Instead, she helped herself to a large serving of the coconut pancakes, and lead Jace over to a round table.

Once she'd finished eating, or _they'd_ becuase Jace kept on stealing pieces of her pancakes, he lead her onto the dance floor.

"Jace," Clary laughed, "I have no idea how to dance. I'll probably just stand on your toes."

Jace moved her arms to around his neck. "And you think that'll hurt me?"

Clary rolled her eyes, but began to dance as the lights dimmed.

* * *

 **Jace POV**

Jace smiled down at Clary. He couldn't believe that after everything, she was finally his. Well, not really his, exactly. He doubted that she'd premit that.

He kissed her on the head, and pulled her into his chest.

"Nope." She said, pulling her arms down from his neck and to around his waist. "Okay, that's better."

She snuggled into his chest, and he tightened his arms around her. _If only this moment would last forever._

* * *

 **Clary POV**

 **Four hours left**

Suddenly a screech of feedback filled the hall.

"Okay," it was Izzy, holding a microphone in her hand as she stood on one of the benches at the front of the hall. "Hello everybody! First of all, let's give it up for the birthday girl!"

There was an eruption of claps, yells and whistles. _Since when was I this popular?_

"And second, I would like to welcome her up on the stage!"

"Bench, you mean!" said a distant voice from the back of the hall. He sounded extremely drunk.

Izzy rolled her eyes as Clary began to walk towards the front. The sea of people parted to form a path for her. _Ah_ , she thought, _I understand now. I'm not actually popular, Izzy is._

Clary walked through as confidently as she could manage, and gave Izzy a death stare as she stepped up onto the bench. "You're evil, I swear." She muttered, and took the microphone from Izzy's hands.

"Hello!" She said, and there was a smattering of applause. _Jeez, Clary, you're gonna be dead by midnight and you're still thinking about you're fear of public speaking?_

She bit her lip and continued. "I would like to thank my awesome bestie Izzy and glittery friend Magnus for organizing this awesome party!" A couple more people yelled and whistled. It was then that she realised that this might be the last chance she would get to thank all of the people she loved.

"And," Clary continued, "my other bestie Simon for always being there for me, my…kinda friend?" She found Alec in the sea of people below her, her head tilted, a smile on her face. He gave her a slight nod.

"My kinda friend Alec and some of my best girlfriends, Maia, Aline and Helen. Luke—who has been like a father to me since I was thirteen. And my…my…" she trailed off.

She took a deep breath. "My boyfriend, Jace."

There was an eruption of applause, yells, and whistles as Clary steped off the bench. She was enveloped by people, clapping her on the back and ruffling her hair.

Eventually though, she escaped and colllapsed on a chair at an empty table.

Suddenly somebody whispered in her ear. "I liked that."

She whipped her head around, to find Jace's face inches away from hers.

She smiled a little, lowering her eyes. "I knew you would."

"So…" he trailed off as he pulled a chair from another table over so he could sit next to Clary. "Does that mean you're my girlfriend?"

"Maybe…"

Jace brushed the hair away from her eyes. "Would you like to keep dancing?"

She opened her mouth to respond, but stopped herself. "You know what? Uh, maybe later. I gotta go—do something first."

"Uh, okay…"

Clary gave him a half-smile and ran out of the room, stopping only when she reached her and Izzy's room. She sat down at her desk and found a sheet of paper and a pen, and began to write the letter.

* * *

 **Two hours left**

When Clary returned to the hall, she almost threw up. The clock. It said 10 o'clock. She only had two hours left.

"Clary! Oh my god where have you been!" It was Izzy, hands on hips and a nasty scowl plastered on her face.

"Uh…here, Iz. I've been here all along."

"No, you havn't. Stop lying." She cast her eyes skyward. "Anyway, you need to go and see Jace. He thinks you've forgotten about him."

 _If only it were that easy._

* * *

 **One minute left**

It was Alec who reminded Clary of what she had to do.

She and Jace had been dancing, and she'd lost track of time.

"Where's Max? I can't find him." Alec said as he pushed through the crowd of dancing couples, his eyebrows knotted together.

"Max?" Jace said, and broke a part from Clary. "He'll be in the junior precinct. He's not allowed to come to the senior precinct."

Alec grimaced. "Yeah, I know. But Izzy brought him over for a little and he's just dissapeared!"

Clary's eyes widened as she glanced at the clock. One minute to midnight.

She sucked in a breath. _Where is he? Where do I meet Jonathan?_

Suddenly a massive dong reverberated throughout the the school. And another. And another.

 _Midnight_ , she thought, her head pounding. _The bell tower. He wants me to meet him at the bell tower._ There was the old ruins of an old church on the fields a little way from the senior precinct. That must be what he meant.

 _I have to go now,_ she thought, _or Max will be dead._

So with that she kissed Jace one last time and raced off through the doors. She couldn't bring herself to look back, becuase she might not have been able to leave. She couldn't even say goodbye.

* * *

 **Maia POV**

Maia and Jordan were slow dancing when the clock struck midnight. As soon as the first dong sounded, Jordan's eye widened. He stepped back, breaking away from Maia's embrace.

"What—are you—" She started, but Jordan interrupted.

"You know what? I've gotta go to the bathroom. I think I must have—uh…eaten…something…" He pushed his hair back from his forhead and stumbled a few steps backwards.

"Wait—you're just gonna leave me here!"

"I'm sorry, Maia. I'm so sorry."

And with that he ran out of the hall. It was just then that Maia realised something. Something she'd never thought of before.

When Clary had shown her the note from he brother, Maia had recognized the handwriting.

It wasn't Clary's brother's handwriting. It wasn't Hodge's. It was Jordan's.

* * *

 **Dun dun dun!**

 **Please favourite, follow and review, and have a good morning/afternoon/night.**

 **Delta is out!**

 **P.S Just so you know, in the next chapter, everything is revealed! (plus a heap of plot twists)**

 **Now Delta is out!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, long story short: my laptop got a virus. Anyway, I hope you like this (it was both exciting and hard to write** )!

Clary ran through the hallways, heart racing. _If I don't make it in time, Max will die_. The thought spun around in her mind as she finally reached the front doors. Kicking off her high heels, she skidded down the steps and landed on the gravel. Quickly picking herself up, she groaned in frustration.

She'd forgotten her stele, which meant she couldn't even draw a rune of speed.

Biting her lip, Clary took off again. She vaulted over the high brick wall, cursing her dress. As she landed on the grass with a thump, she scanned the horizon for the old church. She whipped her head around, the wind blowing her hair into her eyes.

Clary gave a small exhale when she saw the large sillouhette, maybe four hundred feet away. Without a second thought she took off, sprinting across the grass in bare feet. The cold night air cooled her face, her dress streaming our behind her as she raced against time.

 _Max is probably dead by now._ She choked back a sob and stumbled, only just managing to catch herself. As she ran faster, the air became colder and stung her cheeks, burning her throat every time she took a breath.

Finally, she reached the church. The walls were crumbling, and even in the dark Clary could make out the ivy growing up the cracked stone. She raced up the wooden steps, through the main part of the building, and then to the spiral steps that led to the bell tower. She slowed down, and cautiously made her way up. There was an every silence, only broken by the whistling of the wind.

Trying her best not to breath so loudly, Clary began to go up the steps faster. Faster and faster until she was almost running.

When she reached the top, she almost cried out. On the small platform right next to the big bell, was a crumpled figure.

"Max!" She whispered, and skidded on her knees to beside him. She gently rolled him over, so he was facing upwards. He was wearing an un-ironed maroon suit, with a bottle green tie hanging loosely around his neck—he'd probably untied as soon as Maryse was out of sight.

His face was as white as a sheet, his splatter of freckles even more distinct than usual. Clary brought her fingers to his neck—and exhaled in relief. He had a pulse.

"Hello, Clarissa."

Clary's eyes widened, and she ever so slowly turned around. There was her brother Jonathan, dressed in Shadowhunter gear, his green eyes and white hair almost glowing in the dark.

"W—what do you want with me?" Clary said, trembling.

"I want you to help me."

"I'm not going to help you until you heal Max." She squared her jaw, placing her hand on Max's chest protectively.

Jonathan smirked a little. "That's not in my power. Only yours."

The realisation dawned on Clary. "But—I don't have one. A stele."

"You don't? That's rather dissapointing, isn't it?"

Clary exhaled slowly. "I'll get one somehow. But right now I want to know why you were messing with my friends."

Jonathan took a step closer, the moonlight streaming through the open part of the wall illuminating his hair. "I was playing—" he paused, as if deep in thought. "A game, of such. I wanted to see how clever you actually are. To be honest, I was disappointed."

Clary tilted her head to the side, frowning. "That's insulting." She picked herself off the floor, and stuck her hands on her hips. "So was it you who killed Andrew?"

Jonathan smirked again. "No, it wasn't. I had surprisingly less to do with this than you think."

"Well who did do it then? Kill Andrew?"

"My little minion." Jonathan answered.

"And who's your little minion?"

"I think his name started with a J..."

Clary's eyeswidened. Jace? Could it have been Jace? _Oh my god. It's Jace. It's—_

"Ah, I remember." Jonathan said. "Jordan. Jordan Kyle."

Clary exhaled slightly, she instantly froze again. "Why did Jordan kill Andrew?"

"Because he threatened the whole plan."

"What plan? What did he do? How—"

"He saw Jordan send a fire message to me. And you know how it is these days—you just can't be completely sure who's going to give the secret away."

Clary tipped her head back, closing her eyes. "Why did Jordan do your bidding?"

"I threatened to kill his girlfriend. He was more than willing to do whatever I pleased after that. He should be coming up soon—but he's late. So were you, but luckily I'm in a good mood and decided not to hurt the child any further."

Clary shivered, backing up against the wall. "How did you get Izzy to admit to all that stuff she didn't do?"

"Well, it was quite simple really. Jordan captured Isabelle, and used a strong glamour to answer the questions."

"So Jordan poisoned me, Jordan attacked Aline, Jordan captured me—"

"And he would have successfully passed you onto me if his girlfriend had not saved you."

"Wait—" Clary's eyes widened. "Was that in the Jade Wolf?"

"Yep."

"So what happened to the missing werewolves then?"

"They'd be somewhere, I imagine. Jordan had to lock them up when they discovered what he was doing and who he was working for."

With a swiftly approaching sickness, Clary asked the biggest question. "So why did you need me?"

Jonathan exhaled, and licked his lips. "Your'e never going to believe this but..." hetrailed off, taking another step closer to Clary.

"Our mother is alive. And you're the only one who can find her."

* * *

 **Jace Pov**

Jace checked his watch. It was now half past midnight, and Clary had still not returned. After she'd very suddenly ran off, Jace had been left standing at the edge of the hall, watching Izzy and Simon dance. Alec was standing behind him, blabbing on about something, but Jace wasn't listening. What the hell was Clary doing? Powdering her nose?

Just then the doors burst open and a man dressed in jeans and a t-shirt ran in. Only after a few seconds did Jace recognise him to be Clary's step-father, Luke.

Relieved to be free of Alec's talk, Jace jogged towards Luke.

"Ah, Jace," Luke said when Jace reached him. "I'm looking for Clary. I got held up with theses missing werewolves. I just wanted to give her Jocelyn's old stele—"

"I don't know where she is." Jace interupted.

"I'm sorry?" Luke said, leaning closer to hear Jace over the music.

"She disappeared half an hour ago and hasn't returned."

There was a few seconds of silence, until Luke's face suddenly paled. "Oh."

"What is it? What's wrong?"

Luke exhaled slowly. "I know who Clary is with."

"What—"

"Her brother." Luke clenched his teeth together. "Okay, you need to stay here.

Jace's eyes widened. "Absolutely not. If Clary's in danger—"

"You and the Lightwoods need to be ready to protect the juniors. If Valentine and Jonathan really are alive and here, we're in trouble."

And with that Luke transformed into a werewolf and ran out of the hall.

* * *

 **Clary POV**

"Our mother?" Clary said, her voice rising higher. "Jocelyn died three years ago!"

Jonathan smiled, for real this time. "No, she's very much alive."

Clary's eyes widened. Could her mother really be alive? After all these years, could she really be coming back?

Clary had trained as hard as she possibly could with Luke and Magnus for three years to avenge the death of her mother, to be better. She had spent years hating herself for burning that house down, for what she thought she did.

But how could Jocelyn be alive? Clary had seen Valentine murder her with her own eyes. And even if she was alive, why had she not returned? Why couldn't Clary see her? Did she not care?

Clary took a deep breath, and let the tear sting her eye.

"How could she be alive?" She finally said.

"She escaped from our father." Jonathan replied. "We've been searching for her for three years now."

Clary turned away, gazing back down at Max. "Where is he?"

"Our father?" Jonathan said.

Clary didn't answer.

"He's dead."

"Wh—"

Just then, a Clary and Jonathan heard a thump. Clary stopped talking, while Jonathan smiled.

"Finally," he said, "it's Jordan."

Clary pushed her hair back from her eyes, and slowly edged back wards while Jonathan was distracted. _If only I had a stele._

There were several more thumps, and suddenly a wolf burst onto the platform, rapidly transforming into a human.

Clary's breath hitched. _It's Luke._

Jonathan grimaced, and turned towards Luke slowly. "Ah," he said, "it's the man my mother fell in love with all those years ago."

Luke was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, his eyes burning with hatred. "What do you want, Jonathan?"

Jonathan sighed, clasping his hands together. "You don't know, do you?"

Luke pursed his lips. "Know what? That you and your your father are alive?"

Clary stood up shakily, shivering. "Luke." She said weakly.

Luke ignored her. "Why are you back?"

"And why would I tell you?"

"I am older and wiser than you, Jonathan."

Jonathan smirked. "See, I think you're wrong there."

"Wh—"

"See," Jonathan said, and pulled his seraph blade in flash. "My father is dead." He held the blade threatingly at Luke, twisting it slightly while Clary's face paled.

Valentine was dead.

"How is—what—" Clary stammered, when Jonathan cut her off.

"I killed him."

While the fact that Valentine was dead did mean there was only one man to fear, it also knocked the air out of Clary's lungs.

"Why?" She said.

"He restricted me. Tried to tame me and my powers. So one night, I poisoned him, and watched as he died."

Clary shuddered. "Do you have a heart at all?" She cried. The thought that her father was dead shouldn't have upset her—but it did.

"No." Jonathan replied, turning away from her and to Luke. "I can prove it to you."

"No—"

Quick as a flash, he embedded his seraph blade into Luke's chest.

"See?"

* * *

 **Jace POV**

Jace's immediate reaction was to follow Luke. Running out of the hall, he searched desperately for where he had gone.

Clary's in danger. Why hadn't he guessed that before? Why hadn't—

Jace sucked in a breath through his teeth. _I need to find her._

He sprinted through the halls, only turning a few corners before admitting defeat. He groaned in frustration when he realised he left his stele and seraph blade in his and Simon's bedroom.

When Jace finally flung the door open, the first thing he noticed was the square of paper on his bed. Frowning, he walked over cautiously and picked it up.

 _Jace_.

His breath caught when he recognised the handwriting to be Clary's. Slowly turning the paper over, he opened it up.

 _Jace,_

 _I'm sorry. I don't think you'll ever understand how sorry I am. This whole thing is my fault, and I never meant to drag you into it._

 _If you're reading this, it means I'm probably already dead. You know how I told you about my brother and father? Well, they've come back. I don't know why, and I don't know how._

 _I know it was cruel of me to lead you on like this—but I couldn't help myself._

 _I'll try to fight, I will. But I will never win against them._

 _Clary_

 _PS. I love you_

* * *

 **Clary POV**

Clary took a sharp breath as Luke fell backwards. In utter silence, Jonathan straightened up and took a step back.

Clary seemed frozen in place, but when there was the thump of Luke hitting the floor, she immediately rushed forward.

"Oh my god. Luke, no!"

The seraph blade stuck out of his chest, blood blossoming across his simple blue shirt. He groaned, his eyelashes fluttering.

"Clary," he said weakly.

"I'm here, Luke. I'm here. Please don't leave me." She felt the tears slip down her cheeks, her heart squeezing.

"Clary...Jocelyn's..." Luke's head rolled to the side a bit. "Stele...pocket..." Blood began to trickle out of the corner of his mouth.

Clary frantically began to search his pockets. She felt dizzy and sick, felt like her heart was sinking into the depths of the ocean and on fire at the same time.

With a jolt, Clary dug into Luke's jacket pocket and pulled out her mother's stele. She clutched it to her heart, realising she couldn't heal him.

"Luke..."

He smiled a little. "Never...rocks..."

Clary smiled a little too. She never got mad at him for filling her bag with rocks on her very first day at Shadow World School. How many crazy things had happened since then?

"I forgive you."

Luke continued to smile, although he looked very far away. "I knew you would."

* * *

 **Jace POV**

Jace burst into the hall, looking desperately around for Alec and Isabelle. Suddenly, he spotted Magnus a few feet away, and raced towards him.

"Magnus," He panted.

Magnus turned around, and looked down his nose at Jace. "Asshole?"

"It's Clary...she's in trouble..."

Magnus's eyes widened, and he snatched the letter out of his hand.

He paled more and more the further he got.

Suddenly Maia burst through. "Clary's gone, isn't she?"

Jace whirled around. "You knew about this?" His voice shook with anger.

"Vaguely," She said. "Clary got a letter earlier telling her to meet Jonathan at midnight or Max would die. I think Jordan was in on it."

"What? This is crazy!"

Magnus closed the letter slowly. "We can't help her now. If Jonathan and Valentine are back, we need to focus on defeating them before we can save Clary."

"Absolutely not!" Jace cried.

"It's what Clary would want!" Magnus yelled. Alec, Isabelle and Simon walked up to them.

"What's happening?" Isabelle said.

"Clary's gone missing, Max has gone missing and Luke has too!" Jace said.

Magnus tipped his head back warily. "This is a disaster."

* * *

 **Clary POV**

"Why did you have to do that?" Clary screamed. "What is wrong with you?" She stood, brandishing her mother's stele in front of her like a sword. "Did you kill him to prove a point that's already been proven a million times over?"

"I killed him so that you would understand that if you don't obey me, I have no problem with killing your friends." Jonathan replied calmly.

"I would have believed you!" Clary cried. "I hate you! You've ruined my life more times than I can count and now _Luke is dead_!"

The anger and the sorrow mixed together, forming new anger and new hatred. Quick as a flash, she kicked Jonathan as hard as she could. She didn't care that she would lose the fight. She wanted to die. All her energy was spent.

"You can't beat me!" Jonathan yelled, as he pushed her back into the stone. She heard her bone crack, and an electric shock of pain washed through her body.

"I don't care!" She yelled back, standing and readying to throw another blow.

Suddenly, the tip of a seraph blade was protruding from Jonathan's chest. Clary's eyes widened as he fell to the ground.

"Hello, Clarissa."

Clary took a step back. "Valentine." She breathed.

Valentine smiled.

"I thought you were dead." Clary whispered.

Valentine yanked the seraph blade out of his sons body.

"I am smarter than my son. I guessed his intentions, and I guessed correctly. And such rebelliousness cannot be trusted."

Clary hiccuped, as Valentine glanced down and saw his former _parabatais_ body.

For a second, Clary thought she saw a flicker of sadness, then it was gone.

"Okay, I'm praying you didn't tell anybody else about what Jonathan was doing."

"No." Clary replied.

"Good. I only had to kill the one then."

"Who? Kill who?" Clary's pulse began to race.

"Jordan Kyle. The idiot Jonathan hired. Okay, now you're coming with me."

"No." Clary said with the strongest voice she could muster.

"Clarissa," Valentine said through gritted teeth, "come with me or he dies."

He motioned to Max, still unconscious on the floor.

"Why?" She said.

"You're the only one who can find Jocelyn."

 **Okay, so I tried to explain why everything happened, but if there's a big plot hole or something I've missed please review or pm me. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and I know I say this every single time but I will update soon. I promise. Please follow/favourite/review and I will see you later!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Clary POV**

Clary groaned. Her head throbbed, and she felt so weak she couldn't bring herself to lift her head. She could feel a slight rocking, and smell leather. She tried to open her eyes, but they felt glued shut.

 _Oh god_ , she thought. _What happened?_

Then she remembered. Running to the old church, talking with Jonathan, Valentine returning. Luke dying. Her mother's prompt state of alive-ness being revealed.

Clary shivered, and managed to push herself up onto her elbow and open her eyes. There was a fading _iratze_ on her arm. "Wh…" She trailed off.

She was lying in the back of a car, with forest on either side. Or rather, forest on all sides. The car was driving over the dirt, roots and grass. Manoeuvring around trees, jerking roughly as it went over rocks.

Clary looked over at the man who was driving. There was a moment where her eyes went wide and she gasped, but she quickly regained her composure.

It was Valentine. Her father.

She groaned again. Why did things like this always happen to her?

She pushed her limp orange hair back from her eyes and very, very quietly lay back down. Valentine hadn't noticed that she'd woken up yet—so she allowed herself a small, triumphant smile.

"Ah, Clarissa." Valentine said, without glancing back at Clary. "You're awake."

Clary groaned, and managed to sit up. "What do you want me to do, Valentine? Why are we in a forest? Who drew an _iratze_ on me?"

She said his name with as much disgust as she could muster. She could see him smiling in the rear-view mirror.

"I drew the iratze on you—Jonathan had broken your arm. And you are going to track your mother using the true north Mark."

Clary scowled. "Why could you not do that yourself?"

Now that she knew her mother was alive, a million and one thoughts were swirling around her head. Where was she? What had she been doing for three years? And most of all, why had she not contacted Clary?

She narrowed her eyes. Either Jocelyn was dead, or she simply didn't care about Clary.

"I have tried more times than I can count," Valentine said. "You, however, have this knack with runes, don't you Clarissa?"

"I only have you to thank for that." Clary muttered.

Valentine scowled. "It is a gift."

Clary clenched her teeth and dug her nails into her palms until she was sure her hands were bleeding. She did not want to lose her temper around her insane father. Who knows what he might do?

"Where is my mothers stele?" She said eventually. She vaguely remembered Luke telling her about it when he was—

She stopped herself before she broke down and cried.

"In my pocket," Valentine replied. "And you know what?"

"What." Clary deadpanned.

"You just gave me a great idea."

"Which is…"

"You can use Jocelyn's stele to track her. I was originally going to take you to the chest of her things I keep here, but…"

"You keep a chest of her stuff here? That's creepy."

It was only just then that something struck Clary. Valentine was hopelessly in love with Jocelyn—he's been searching relentlessly for her for three years. It was his one and only weakness.

He obviously didn't care about Clary or Jonathan, judging by how easily he's slid a stele through Jonathan's heart—but that didn't matter. All Clary had to do was wait for the right moment, and then she could kill him.

She didn't allow herself to think about whether she could actually bring herself to do it or not—she just had to accept that she needed to. The fate of the shadow world rested on her shoulders, and hers alone.

* * *

 **Jace POV**

"We need to track her." Jace said. Couples were still dancing around them, staring into each others eyes stupidly.

Isabelle rolled her eyes. "We know, Jace. We're not stupid."

"Are you sure?"

Alec stepped in between Jace and Isabelle. "Calm down, both of you." He said. "If we want to find Clary before Valentine and Jonathan kill her, we need to work together."

Jace forced himself to exhale slowly. "Fine then."

"Okay," Magnus said. "Let's move somewhere quieter so we can think this through."

Simon threw the doors open, and they all followed him through. They half ran half walked to the Shadowhunters common room, and then stood in a circle.

"Okay, what's our plan?" Jace said.

"We split up," Magnus said. "Two of us find something that was Clary's to track her with, two of us try to figure out where Luke went so we can figure out what happened between him, Clary and Jonathan. I'll stay here, and one of us goes to talk with Maryse and Robert. We'll need all the help we can get."

Jace nodded. "Alec and I will figure out where Luke went."

Isabelle glanced at Magnus. "I'll go to see my mother."

Magnus nodded. "Simon and Maia, you can go find something of Clary's."

"Okay," Jace said. "Meet back here in ten?"

Jace and Alec ran out to the front of the school, and glanced around for clues as to where Clary had gone.

He ran his fingers through his hair. How had he let this happen? How had he not noticed the little clues?

"Are these Clary's shoes?" Alec said.

There was a black high heel at the top of the steps and another a few feet away, on the grass.

"They are." Jace responded, running to where Alec stood at the bottom of the steps. "Why are they here?"

There was a silence, broken only by the wind whistling in the trees. Jace shivered in the cold night air, and thanked the angel that the moon was full. He didn't have time to be drawing a nyx rune on himself and Alec.

"She must have been running somewhere…" Alec trailed off.

"And she kicked them off so she could go faster." Jace finished for him. "Where would she be running?"

There was another few moments of silence. Then—

"What's that?" Jace said, pointing to a big black shape a few hundred feet away, blocking the stars.

"Is that the old church?" Alec said. "Why would she go there?"

"Maybe that was where she was meeting Jonathan?"

Alec nodded. "Let's give it a try."

* * *

 **Clary POV**

When she and Valentine exited the car, Clary stumbled. Her head felt like it was several times too big for her body, her eyelids felt like they weighed a tonne. It was still night time—or early morning, rather. The moonlight was shining through the leaves, creating a dappled pattern on the dirt.

"Okay," Valentine said. "Let's get started."

Clary sighed. _Why aren't I excited?_

She pushed her hair out of her face and rubbed her eyes. _Okay_ , she thought, _how do I murder my father?_

She cursed herself for her morbid use of words, and started again.

 _How do I save the shadow world from certain death?_

She took a step towards Valentine. "Steles." She held her hand out expectantly.

"You don't seem happy, Clarissa."

"Because I'm not!" She cried. "None of it makes sense! If Jocelyn was still alive, how come she never contacted me?"

Valentine growled. "Do not question her motives."

Clary narrowed her eyes, but did not contradict him. "Steles." She said through gritted teeth, thrusting her upturned hand toward him.

He clenched his teeth, but placed the two steles into her hand.

Pursing her lips, Clary brought her mothers stele closer to her face. It was surreal to think that once upon a time, her mother had held it, had used it. It was beautiful.

Clary held her mothers stele in one hand gently, suddenly feeling a lot softer towards her. Jocelyn loved her—surely there was an appropriate reason as to why she hadn't contacted Clary.

 _Or she actually is dead._

Clary forced the thought from her mind, and held her fathers stele roughly in her other hand. She almost cringed away from it—knowing what horrible things he must have done with it. But she held it none the less.

Slowly and carefully, she began to burn the True North rune onto her hand. She could sense Valentine beside her, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet, balling his hands into fists. She could sense the tension and anxiety in the air. After all, Valentine had been waiting three years for this moment.

She continued with the rune, and put her whole being into it. She wanted to find her mother. She needed to find her mother.

Suddenly, as she finished the rune, her vision snapped into something else. Green grass. Flowers. A headstone. A road. A house.

With a twang, she stumbled back into reality. "Magnus…house…" she muttered, before passing out.

* * *

 **Jace POV  
** When Jace and Alec reached the old church, Jace's mind was already filled with images of Clary lying dead on the ground. Alec placed his foot on the first step tentatively, as if he was seeing if it would hold his weight.

Jace groaned, and pushed past Alec into the church. He glanced around the seats, but saw nothing. He began to make his way up the steps to the bell tower, Alec close behind.

"There's nothing back here," Alec said. Jace didn't respond, and continued up the steps.

When he reached the top, his eyes widened. Max was lying on the floor, skin as pale as the moonlight that illuminated the scene.

He checked behind himself, then slid down to beside Max.

"Max!" It was Alec, a look of absolute horror on his face. "Oh my god."

Jace desperately felt around his neck for a pulse, then sagged in relief when he found it. Without a word, Alec slung Max over his shoulder and ran out.

Jace spun around, and saw a large heap. He edged closer, seraph blade out. Then with a start, he realised it was Luke.

Jace's seraph blade dropped to the floor with a thump, as he slid down next to him. There was the remains of a blade protruding from Luke's chest. Jace clenched his jaw. Luke's eyes were closed peacefully, a slight smile on his lips.

Jace stood, and looked around one last time. He pursed his lips, and ran back down the stairs.

* * *

When Jace reached the Shadowhunter common room, he immediately spotted Max's unconscious figure on a couch. Alec, Isabelle and Magnus were gathered around him.

"Help him!" Isabelle cried at Magnus.

Magnus began to shake his head, then glanced up at Alec's face. "I…"

Jace ran up to them, and gazed down at Max's pale face.

Just then, Simon and Maia burst in. "Her…" Maia puffed, "sketchbook…"

Simon was brandishing Clary's sketchbook in his hand like a seraph blade. "C'mon! We've got to do it now!"

Jace tore his gaze from Max, then snatched the sketchbook from Simon. He grabbed his stele from his pocket, fumbling a bit. He cursed himself. Jace Herondale never fumbled.

He held Clary's sketchbook in one hand, his stele in the other. Carefully, he burned the true north rune onto his hand.

Leather seats. Houses whizzing past. Orange hair.

Jace snapped out of it, and stumbled a bit. "Okay," he said, "she's on a street…"

Nobody was listening though, because just then Maryse walked in with Isabelle not far behind. As soon as they saw Max on the couch, their eyes widened, and they stopped walking.

"Oh my god…" Isabelle said, then ran to beside him. Maryse exhaled slowly, then continued walking towards him.

"What happened to my son, Alec?" Her voice was rigid, so controlled that Jace could almost hear it shaking.

She kneeled on the carpet, cupping Max's pale face in her hands, clenching her jaw. "I said what happened!" Her voice rose, startling Alec.

"Jace and I found him," he said, "in the abandoned church. Luke as well." He paused for a few seconds, then added "he was dead."

They all glanced at one another uneasily, the silence like a heavy blanket.

"What are you waiting for?" Maryse suddenly said. She slid her stele from her pocket and carefully drew an iratze on Max's arm.

The whole room held their breath, waiting for him to wake up.

Then the rune faded.

* * *

 **I know that was really really short, but I just wanted to get it out there as soon as I could. I don't know how soon I'll be able to update because I am super busy right now, but I will try. I promise. And thank you so much for 100 followers! I love you all! Also, if you want to get a shout out in the last chapter I will be thanking anybody who reviews. Anyway, please favourite/follow/review, and I will see you soon.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Jace POV**

Jace didn't know whether Max was ever going to wake up. Every rune that Maryse had drawn in his pale skin had faded. He had been moved into his bedroom in the Junior Precinct, which he shared with a boy named Michel. Jace, Alec, Isabelle and Maryse were gathered around his bed, while Simon and Maia were in the City of Bones, talking to Hodge about any possible ways to heal Max. All of the young Shadowhunters and downworlders were gathered in the hall. And Clary was still missing.

Out of all the things that Ajce could think of, Clary was the only one who could help Max. Maybe she knew why he would not heal, and would be able to help. And most of all, he was afraid. Afraid that she might be dead. That Jace would never see her again.

Isabelle was kneeling next to his bed, taking slow, shaky breaths. Alec was pacing, his jet black hair spiked in all directions, dark rings under his eyes. Maryse was doing god-knows-what trying to find a cure. Jace was sitting on a seat, staring at the wall. There was already a hole where he had punched it before, the plaster dust coating a framed photo of Max, Alec, Isabelle, Jace and Clary. Her orange ringlets spilling over her shoulders. She was wrapped in Jace's coat, which was so big on her she looked similar to a marshmallow.

The ghost of a smile tugged on Jace's lips. He thought back to what he's seen from the tracking rune: orange hair, houses whizzing past, leather seats.

A car? In Brooklyn? Manhattan? Sighing, Jace slipped his stele out of his pocket, gripping Clary's sketchbook. It was slippery with sweat as he drew the rune on his hand.

Grass. Headstone. Cat.

Was that Magnus's cat? Did that mean that Clary was at Magnus's house? That she was alive?

"Jace!" Alec yelled. "Where are you going?"

"To find Clary," Jace responded over his shoulder as he ran down the corridor. "She's the only chance we've got."

* * *

 **Clary POV**

When Clary awoke, she was lying on a patch of grass. Frowning, she gazed at her surroundings. The suns fist few rays of yellow light were shining across the city, and the air was crisp.

Valentine was kneeling by a small headstone silently. Frowning, Clary squinted at the words.

Jocelyn Fairchild,

A brave Shadowhunter and loving mother

Clary gasped. Jocelyn was dead. And she wasn't coming back. That's why she had never contacted Clary. That's why she had been all alone.

But how had Jocelyn died? Why did Valentine think that she was alive? If she _had_ survived Valentine's attack, where had she gone? Why had Valentine even attacked her in the first place?

Clary sat up, her head spinning. Was she at…Magnus's house? She glanced around at the shrubs lining the fence, and the…Is that Chairman Meow on the balcony?

Clary smiled. If Magnus or Alec were nearby, then maybe there was a chance to defeat Valentine. Clary's father. Could she really kill her own father? She'd tried before, and that hadn't worked. She'd dealt with the guilt for years—could she really do that again?

Then again, he was the one who had tortured Clary and her friends. He was the one who supposedly killed Jocelyn. He was the one who slid his blade through Luke's chest.

She needed to do it. She had to.

Valentine was still kneeling on the grass beside the headstone, back to Clary.

"Why did you do it?" Clary said, not looking at him.

"I didn't mean to." He replied, staring at the words carved in the stone. "I was angry. I discovered that Jocelyn and Luke were having and affair, and I—" his voice cracked, and he seemed to force back a sob. He took a deep, shuddering breath, and then continued.

"In a fit of rage, I killed her. Or rather, I thought I did. As soon as she fell to the floor, I realised what I had done. I couldn't live with myself, so I fled."

Clary tilted her head, shocked. "You—you were sorry?"

Valentine spun, eyes bloodshot, lips in a thin line. He was shaking, whether out of grief or anger Clary didn't know.

"OF COURSE I WAS SORRY! I LOVED HER!"

Clary stumbled backwards as he advanced on her. "How did Jonathan find you?" She asked, her voice so quiet she almost didn't hear it herself.

"I don't know, but he did. And together, we set about finding you. Until we realised that Jocelyn was alive."

"But—"

"She is alive. I feel it."

"But _that's her headstone_!" The more she thought about it, the more that Clary realised she didn't want to believe that her mother was alive. Because what would happen if she was dead? Could Clary survive another blow?

"You killed Luke. Are you sorry for that?"

"No," Valentine responded. "He deserved everything he got."

Clary stifled a gasp. He didn't care that Luke was dead. Luke, her proper father. Jocelyn's actual love. And Valentine didn't care.

Clary hardened her gaze as he turned back towards the headstone. She knew what she had to do.

* * *

 **Jace POV**

Jace ran over the grass, seraph blade in his hand.

"Clary!"

Joy blossomed in his heart like a midnight flower from the New York Institute. He would take Clary to see them one day.

"You're alive." His voice was weak with relief.

Clary spun around, eyes widening with surprise.

"Jace."

And then a man rose. A man Jace never thought he would see.

"Valentine." Jace breathed.

"Valentine, indeed." Clary's father said. "How nice to see you both together."

"Don't hurt him." Clary growled, stepping in between Jace and Valentine.

"I won't," Valentine said. "I just want to find Jocelyn."

" _She's. Not. Alive_." Clary said through gritted teeth.

Valentine's eyes hardened, and he pushed her to the side. She fell onto the grass with a grunt, as Jace stepped forward.

"So," he said. "you are the man who has harmed my brother."

"The man who harmed your brother is dead." Valentine said. "I killed him myself."

Clary pulled herself up, and stood next to Jace. While he and Valentine spoke through gritted teeth, Clary slid a blade from Jace's belt. She stepped around Valentine, until she was behind him.

She held the blade, ready to embed it in his chest.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Clarissa."

"Why not?" Clary said. "You deserve everything you get. Am I right, or am I right?"

"Is this who you have become?"

"A woman who will protect her friends and family at the cost of her father?" She paused. "Absolutely."

Valentine spun, a fire in his eyes. But just then, something small and furry landed on his face.

And before she could think about it, Clary thrust the blade into his chest.

He fell to the ground, and the small furry think leapt off.

"Chairman Meow." Clary breathed.

She looked up at Jace.

"He's dead," he said.

Clary didn't respond, staring at her fathers corpse. The hilt of the blade stuck out of his chest. His eyes were glazed over. His features were locked in slight surprise.

"I did it." Clary said.

Jace pulled her into him.

* * *

They returned to the school as quickly as they could. It was around seven in the morning when Clary ran into Max's room, Jace not far behind.

If possible, he was whiter than the sheets he lay on. His cheekbones stood out on his face, a spiderweb of dark veins showing through his translucent skin.

"Max," Clary breathed. It almost broke her heart to see him like that—he was as close to a proper brother than she'd ever had. She loved him. And she was the one who had failed to save him before.

"Jace," she said. "Stele."

Jace pressed Jocelyn's stele into her hand.

Alec and Isabelle leaned over, barely breathing. If Clary couldn't save Max, then who could?

Clary ripped his shirt open, and knelt over his small chest. It barely moved at all. Taking a deep breath, she began to draw. She had no idea exactly what rune it was that she was drawing, but she poured her heart and soul into it.

As soon as she finished, she slumped onto the sheets.

* * *

 **Jace POV**

Max's eyelids twitched.

Isabele gasped. "Max!"

"Oh my god," Alec said, sighing in relief. "Where's Mum?"

Jace knelt down next to his brother, and brushed his hair back from his face.

"Clary?" He said. She didn't move.

"Clary!"

* * *

 _Clary,_

 _It's me, Jace. You know, the egotistical asshat. Izzy told me that it would help to write you a letter—which I highly doubt, but I'm willing to try anything right now to bring you back._

 _Thank you for everything. For bringing Max back. For introducing Izzy to Simon—they really are happy together. For introducing Alec to Magnus—they aren't officially together yet, but everybody can tell that they want to be. And most of all, for giving me a chance._

 _I don't think I ever told you this, but I love you. You have no idea how hard it is for me to admit that. To love is to destroy, remember?_

 _If you don't come back, I won't know what to do. How to live. You must come back. You must._

 _Jace_

* * *

 _Clare-bear,_

 _Hey, it's me. Simon. You're best friend, before Izzy took over, remember? You do know that you ARE waking up? Because if you don't, I will burn ALL of your Harry Potter books. And Percy Jackson. Do you really want that?_

 _I am not going to bore you with all of the things I want to say—it must be hard wherever you are. I am not going to ask you do read a thousand pages of my boring words. All that I ask of you is to return._

 _Simon_

 _Everything was white. Clary took a tentative step forward._

" _Clary."_

 _Clary spun around, and stifled a gasp. "Luke?"_

 _Luke took a step towards her. He was wearing jeans and a t-shirt, looking as casual as ever._

" _Where am I?"_

" _It doesn't matter." He said with a slight smile. "All that matters is that you're here."_

 _Clary didn't respond._

" _As I understand it, you need to return to your friends." He said. "But…you're not sure you want to."_

 _Clary gazed at him. "You're gone."_

" _I know. But would I ever be truly happy without Jocelyn?"_

" _She isn't actually alive?"_

" _No," Luke said. "She escaped Valentine's assault, but only made it as far as Magnus's house. As for Valentine, he was insane. He loved her so much that he started hallucinating, until he believed her to be alive."_

 _Clary exhaled. "Are you sure that I should go back?"_

 _Luke smiled. "Absolutely."_

* * *

 **Okay everybody, thank you so much for following, favouriting and reviewing this story! I am so thankful for every single one of you. Should I write an epilogue? What should happen in it?**

 **BEFORE YOU LEAVE please help me with what I should write next:**

 **the City of Bones in Jace's POV—I have read one of these before, but it wasn't finished and I would love to write and finish my own**

 **a TMI and Divergent crossover—I have seen heaps of these but none of them are finished!**

 **Something else**

 **Please review your thoughts on both what to write next and what the epilogue should be like!**

 **And now, onto replying to these incredible reviews:**

 **ClaceLover246:** Thank you so much for ALL of your reviews! It really meant a lot to me to have somebody who consistently supported me and loved my story! I just noticed that you have uploaded your own story so as soon as I finish writing this, guess where I'm headed! 3

 **themundaneshadowhunter:** thanks about that, I'll fix it soon

 **aubreylovesthegames:** I'm so glad you liked it! And I'm so sorry for not updating for like a month—I hope this chapter was what you hoped for!

 **Boochar88:** I'm glad you love it, and thanks for reviewing!

 **Dark wolf if midnight:** Thank you so much!

 **Divergent02:** Thank you thank you thank you! It's great that you were so excited!

 **Sabbott435:** THE PLOT TWIST _WAS_ EPIC! And to be honest, so are you.

 **RoseSwan9:** Thank you so much for reading my story, and still being there when I was slack on the updating. 3

 **Fire Breathing Queen:** Yeah, I do that too. Who needs sleep, right?

 **XDEB:** I'm glad you love it!

 **Holly Meehan:** I feel so special that my story is one of your favourites! I hope I kept up the good work…xoxo to you too my friend

 **JOSEJ:** yeah, I'm not all that good at updating regularly. Sorry about that.

 **Raerae203:** I'm glad you think so!

 **FandomInANutshell:** SAME! If I had a list of things that make me happy, clace kisses would be _very_ high on the list.

 **surrexerunt:** Thanks! And trust me, it was painful for me too having them wait so long!

 **Nikilasowa:** I try!

 **Morgenstern128:** Thank you so much! Your stories are amazing too!

 **ThatCrazyFangirl7:** It makes me so happy that you think so!

 **NephilimNerd12:** To my first reviewer, thank you. And thanks for telling me—I would have written the whole story like that if you hadn't told me.

 **Until next time,**

 **xoxo,**

 **Delta**


	18. Chapter 18

**Jace POV  
** "You need to eat, Jace."  
Jace rolled his eyes. He had hardly moved for five days. He was sitting next to Clary's bed, holding her hand, talking to her. Thinking about what it would be like when she was gone altogether.  
 _If_ , he reminded himself, _not when._  
"Did you order moo shu pork?" He responded.  
Alec sighed, placing a tentative hand on his shoulder. "Jace, I—" He stopped, biting his lip. "I know that this is hard for you. But Clary wouldn't want you to do this to yourself."  
"I guess that Clary can't tell me what she thinks," Jace said, "because she's almost _dead_." His voice cracked.  
Alec's gaze softened. "I can't believe it," he said softly. "The first woman who you actually love is…" He trailed off.  
Jace shook his head. "Pork?" His voice was flat, emotionless.  
"Obviously." Alec pulled up a chair. "Maia has it in her and Helen's room."  
Jace nodded, but made no move to get up.  
"Would you like me to bring you some?"  
"No." Maybe it was a punishment for allowing this to happen. For asking her to heal Max. The question was, would he rather Max or Clary?  
"Jace, you need to eat."  
Jace ignored Alec, and continued to gaze blankly at Clary. Her skin was even more pale than usual, her orange curls limp on the pillow.  
Izzy had cleaned off all of her make-up and blood. Her dress had been taken off and replaced with a t shirt and shorts.  
Finally, Alec got up and left. After a few minutes though, Simon came in.  
"Jace—"  
"Don't tell me that she would want me to eat." Jace said. "You don't know that."  
"You forget that we've been best friends for ten years, pretty boy. I know that she would want you to eat."  
Jace scowled. "I can't believe you, rat face."  
"How do you even know about that?"  
"I told him."  
Both Jace and Simon spun around. Clary was awake.  
Her green eyes were wide. "What's happening? Where am I?"  
Jace exhaled softly, as Simon said, "school."  
"You're awake," Jace whispered.  
Her green eyes turned to him, a faint smile on her lips. "What does it look like?"  
His fingertips brushed her forehead, as he grinned. "I just—I'm so glad—I can't—"  
She pressed her finger to his lips, and he stopped speaking _. I love you.  
_ Simon was staring at her. "You're alive."  
Clary blinked. "What a fantastic observation, Si."  
Jace smiled. She was already being feisty—which meant that she was really and truly back.  
"C'mon," Simon said. "Lunch in Maia and Helen's room—we've got Takis."  
Jace contemplated slipping his hand into hers. He thought about picking her up and holding her to his chest. About kissing her hair. Her forehead. Her lips.  
He remembered what she wrote on that letter. That she loved him. But…what if she didn't? What if she just wrote that to make him feel better about her death? What if…  
Simon hugged her, and then helped her up. She stood shakily. Jace suppressed the urge to pick her up and carry her. What if she didn't want him?  
 _I love you.  
_ What if…  
She took a few cautious steps, then broke away from Simon. She walked out of the room and down the hallway. Jace and Simon followed.  
 _She's beautiful,_ Jace thought. _I don't deserve her.  
_ "Is Max okay?" She said.  
"Thanks to you," Jace said, "he's fine."  
She nodded. "That's great. What about everyone else?"  
He loved how she thought about everybody else before herself. "All fine. Except…"  
"Luke," She said, her voice quiet.  
There was a silence.  
"His funeral is in a week," Simon said, biting his lip. "We were waiting for you to wake up before…"  
Clary didn't respond. They walked the rest of the way in silence.

* * *

 **Clary POV  
** When they reached Maia and Helen's room, all of Clary's friends were sitting on the floor, eating sombrely.  
Clary stood in the doorway gazing at them until Izzy finally looked up. "Clary?"  
Her face was pale and there were dark rings underneath her eyes. Her usually sparkling brown eyes were dull, and she was wearing jeans. Isabelle Lightwood _never_ wore jeans.  
"Iz," Clary said, hearing the relief in her voice.  
Maia's mouth dropped open. "Clary!"  
And suddenly Clary was being hugged from all sides.  
"You're awake!"  
"Ohmigod!"  
Clary's heart clenched. She didn't deserve such good friends.  
Soon, she was eating noodles in between Izzy and Simon. Jace was on the opposite side of the room—why?  
She caught his eye. He nodded at her, holding her gaze. "Why—" She began, but was cut off by Izzy saying something.

* * *

 **Jace POV**  
"Jace."  
It was Clary. He'd been avoiding her all day, until finally, she found him.  
"Clary," he said, flinching. He was lying on his bed while Clary stood in the doorway.  
"What—I don't understand why—" She was saying, orange hair falling in her eyes. "I mean, are you avoiding me?"  
Jace turned his head towards her. "Yep."  
Clary narrowed her eyes. "Why?"  
"Why do you think, Clary?"  
She gazed him in confusion. "I don't know."  
He sighed, and then sat up on the bed. "We're alive, Clary. Valentine is dead. And I—" He stopped, then stood up.  
Clary bit her lip, lifting her eyes to his.  
"Did you mean it? In the letter?"  
Clary's lips parted slightly. She recalled exactly what she'd written in that letter. Word for word. Was this when he rejected her? Told her that after all, it was just a game?  
She squared her jaw. Now was not the time to chicken out. She nodded, because she was afraid that her voice wouldn't work.  
Jace's shoulders relaxed. "That's good," he said, "because even if you didn't I would still be telling you the same thing I am now. Clary, you're beautiful. I love how you draw, and I love your hair and your eyes and even your freckles. And most of all, I love you because you're kind and caring, and your love is a blessing that I don't deserve."  
Clary's bottom lip trembled. _What happened to the egotistical, narcissistic asshat?_ She fell into his arms, and pressed herself into his chest. His strong arms tightened around her. She savoured his heat, and let herself relax. Finally, she thought, I'm home.  
"Jace?" She whispered finally.  
"Yeah?" His voice was soft and vulnerable.  
"I love you too."  
She heard him exhale, and then felt his lips kiss her head.  
"I know."  
She smiled. Maybe there was a _little_ bit of asshat left.

* * *

 **One month later**  
"Did you do the Weapons homework?"  
Clary's eye widened. "No…" They were in the dining hall, sitting next to each other for lunch. Weapons was the next class.  
Jace grimaced. "Clare, you'll be in so much trouble."  
Clary rolled her eyes. "They can't get me in trouble for not doing my homework when I did save the Shadow World from—"  
Jace cut her off before she could say too much more. "Hey, I'll let you copy off mine. But—" He added, the hint of a smile on his lips, "there's a price."  
Clary's heart skipped a beat. "Not for too long—"  
Jace silenced with a finger on her lips. When she closed her mouth, his finger slid down to her chin and pulled her closer to him.  
Just as their lips were about to meet—"Guys!" Izzy yelled. "Trying to eat here!"  
Jace groaned. "Later," he said, his voice low.  
"Agreed," Clary said.  
Clary was still in mourning over Luke. But thanks to Jace and her amazing friends, it was better. And she was enjoying school. Who knew that maths could be interesting when studying with Jace?  
She loved training with her friends, and hunting demons. For the first time in a while, she was starting to enjoy life.  
Maia and Jordan were now together, after Jordan explained why he had been working for Valentine. Clary had a nagging suspicion that something was happening between Alec and Magnus, but couldn't prove anything.  
"Hey Clare," Izzy said, twirling spaghetti around her fork. "Pandemonium tonight?"  
Clary grinned. "Hell yes."

 **Okay, that's the end! Thank you all so so much for following this story! It's been a journey! I am so grateful for all of you! If you liked this story, go check out my other TMI one, into the depths.  
Oh and by the way, who watched the mid-season finale of Shadowhunters? I did, and I've got to say I am ANGRY about what happened. Anybody else?  
—xoxo, Delta**


End file.
